


Improviser+Hacker+Love+Surprise

by BlazingBird



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingBird/pseuds/BlazingBird
Summary: This is set after 4x04. Special thanks to Multi-Fandom Shipper 101 for helping with the title of the work.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 102





	1. Dreams+Reality+Loose+Wire

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after 4x04. Special thanks to Multi-Fandom Shipper 101 for helping with the title of the work.

Mac walked into his kitchen and leaned up against the counter. Then someone else came walking down his hallway. Only that someone was Riley.

"Hey Riles", Mac said happily.

"Hi", Riley said with the same expression.

She leaned against Mac and they both leaned in for a kiss. Before they could, Riley woke up with a shocked expression. 'What just happened', Riley thought to herself.

Three hours later at work, Mac and Desi were in the War Room talking when Bozer walked in confused.

"Where's Matty", Bozer asked.

"She's going to be late", Desi replied.

"How do you know", Mac asked.

"She texted."

"Seriously, the Hun texts Desi but not us", Bozer said looking at Mac.

As they were laughing and talking, Riley walked in with a sleepless face.

"Hey Riles, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine", she replied avoiding eye contact with Mac.

Riley knew that it would be difficult to avoid Mac since they both work together and go on the same missions. She was hoping that Matty wouldn't put them together on the mission, but she thought it could be her opportunity to talk to him.

"Everyone better get ready", Matty said walking into the War Room. "This mission is going to need your full attention."

"This sounds more serious than usual", Mac said.

"That's because it is", Matty replied.

"What is it", Riley asked.

"It's Murdoc", Matty replied.

"I thought he was still in the blacksite", Mac said with an almost scared face.

"Did he brake out", Riley asked.

"Yes, we are still trying to figure out how though", Matty replied.

Suddenly Mac got a call from a strange call.

"Hello?"

A creepy but familiar voice came over the phone.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Boy Scout?"

"Murdoc? Not long enough."

"Don't say that. Be seeing you."

Murdoc hung up the phone and Mac slowly put the phone down. He looked at everyone then back at Matty.

"What's the plan", Mac asked Matty.

"Desi and Bozer will go to the blacksite and see if they can pick up his trail. Riley, pick up where Jill left off. Something in her research has to tell us something. Blondie, you stay here until we find him."

Desi and Bozer left for the blacksite as Mac and Riley went to the lab. Thirty minutes went by and Mac broke the silence.

"Is something wrong Riles? Did I do something?"

"No Mac, why?"

"It feels like you've been avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you Mac. I'm just..."

"Avoiding me", Mac interrupted Riley and arching his eyebrow.

Riley let out a sigh,"Yes fine, I'm avoiding you."

"Why? Did I do something to make you hate me?"

"No Mac. It's because of something that happened on the Germany mission."

"What's wrong?"

Mac knew he did something. Riley just wouldn't avoid him like this.

"Look Mac, I don't know. I think the problem is when..."

"Mac, Riley, have you two found anything", Matty asked.

"Nothing yet Matty", Riley replied.

"Wait Riles, what's that", Mac asked pointing to a figure on the screen.

"It's Murdoc", Riley replied.

"Why would Murdoc show his face like that", Matty asked.

"Murdoc is too good to make a mistake like that. He wants us to know it's him", Mac replied.

"Alright you two go and find him. I'll contact Bozer and Desi."

"Yes ma'am", Mac said.

As Mac and Riley were driving through the city to his last known location, Mac broke the silence again.

"Hey Riles, I just want to apologize for the awkward moment we shared in the lab. I just needed to know if I could help."

"No Mac, I'm the one who should apologize for the way I was. Look whenever you grabbed my hand after we survived, I just felt awkward."

"I'm sorry, I just got caught up in the moment. I regretted doing it every time I thought about it. I know you have a boyfriend."

"No Mac, it's okay", Riley said with a reassuring smile.

As Mac and Riley pulled up to the location where they tracked Murdoc, they couldn't see anything.

"Do you see him anywhere?"

"No... Hey Mac, what's that box over there", Riley asked pointing to an empty table except for a small box.

"I'll go check."

When Mac returned, he opened the box to see a phone. He looked at Riley and only thought of the time he did this before Murdoc killed Jill. He dialed the number and then heard a voice.

"Hello?"

"Took you long enough Boy Scout."

"Murdoc. How did you know we were coming?"

"Oh MacGyver", Murdoc said laughing then hung up the phone.

Suddenly something hit the windshield of the van. Riley subconsciously grabbed Macs' hand. He squeezed it in reassurance.

"What was that Mac?"

Mac grabbed what hit the windshield only to see the George Washington mask.

"Murdoc."

Mac ran out of the van to see no one that looked like Murdoc. He began freaking out. Riley noticed this and ran out to comfort Mac. Then Bozer and Desi got there. Desi stopped Bozer when she saw Riley holding Macs' hand.

"Took them long enough", Bozer said. "Twenty bucks says they get together tomorrow."

"Deal", Desi said shaking Bozers' hand.

Suddenly shots were fired causing people to disperse.

"What was that", Bozer asked running to Mac and Riley.

"Murdoc", Mac said holding up the mask.

"You still have that", Desi asked Bozer.

"Yes", Bozer replied. "It's one of my best."

"Does anyone see the gun", Mac asked.

"I see it Mac. That building, tenth floor."

"Nice job Riles."

The four of them ran into the building when the entrance collapsed. It left Desi and Riley outside, while Mac and Bozer were inside.

"You guys okay", Riley asked.

"Yeah, were good. Bozer and I are going to go the tenth floor and see if we can find anything."

"Are you sure", Desi asked.

"Yeah Mac, are you sure", Bozer asked.

"Any chance we get to capture Murdoc again, we have to take."

"Be safe you two", Riley said.

"We will", Bozer said.

Mac could hear the concern in Riley's voice.

As Mac and Bozer were going to the tenth floor, Desi and Riley kept an eye out for Murdoc outside.

"So, you and Mac seem to have a connection."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about a romantic connection."

"Mac and I are just friends. Besides I have a boyfriend."

"Look Riley, Mac and I may have been something before but I know that Mac has feelings for you."

"How do you know?"  
"Oh please, Mac is easy to read. Besides he talked about you a lot. You are also easy to read."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I see the way you look at Mac. Those aren't the eyes of a friend. The way you comforted him helped too."

Riley let out a sigh, "Can you please not say anything to Mac. He's already having hard time."

"Don't worry, I won't."

******  
"Took you and Riley long enough."

"What are talking about Boze", Mac asked almost chuckling.

"You two have feelings for each other."

"What", Mac said actually laughing.

"You guys are just oblivious about each other’s' feelings."

"She has a boyfriend Boze."

"That doesn't mean that you can't have feelings for her. Do you", Bozer asked in a sincere way but in a little teasing way.

"Here's the tenth floor. Let's go."

Bozer just laughed at Mac for changing the subject so quickly. That one thing confirmed what he was thinking. Mac does have feelings for Riley.

"Riley, Desi, we made it to tenth floor", Bozer said.

"What do you see", Desi asked.

"Just an automatic rifle..." Mac interrupted Bozer.

"And a note from Murdoc."

"What does it say Mac", Riley asked.

"As the phantom did, so will I", Mac read.

Mac and Bozer found a way out and met up with Riley and Desi. Mac kept reading the note over and over again. Until he finally found a clue.

"Everyone stop", Mac said.

"Why Mac", Bozer asked.

Another automatic rifle began firing. Mac grabbed Riley and protected her while Desi and Bozer hid behind a car. Seconds later the firing stopped.

"Are you okay", Mac asked Riley.

"Uh, yeah", Riley replied seeing a twinkle in his eye.

"Are you guys okay", Mac asked the others not breaking eye contact with Riley.

"Were good Mac", Desi said.

"Good", Mac said.

All of a sudden Mac fell to the ground.

"Mac", Riley yelled. "He's been shot in the back", Riley said to Bozer and Desi.

On the way to the hospital, the paramedics allowed Riley to ride with them. They told her that the bullet never hit anything important. Riley couldn't stop feeling guilty for what happened to Mac. Then they made it to the hospital.

"Is he going to be okay", Riley asked Macs' doctor.

"Unfortunately, we don't know yet. We are still doing some x-rays. I will let you know when something happens. How do you want me to address you?"

"Family of Mr. MacGyver", Riley replied without hesitating.

Riley was up all night concerned about Mac. She never noticed she had three missed calls from Aubrey. He called again.

"Hey", Riley said.

"Hey, where are you?"

"At the hospital, I'm taking care of a friend." Riley's heart clenched when she said friend. That's when she accepted it. She is in love with Mac.

"Okay. Will this friend be okay?"

"I don't know yet. Can you come to the hospital, we need to talk."

When he arrived, they decided to go to the cafe and talk. After about an hour of talking, they broke up. Luckily, Aubrey understood and they decided to be friends. Ten minutes later the doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Family of Mr. MacGyver", the doctor said.

The doctor escorted Riley to where Mac was being held. She saw Mac laying there helpless and vulnerable and began to have tears forming in her eyes.

"How is he?"

"He's okay and stable. He can leave tomorrow."

"Thank you."

Riley stayed the rest of the time next to Mac, holding his motionless hand. The next morning, Mac woke up and looked at Riley sleeping there holding his hand.

"Riles."

"Mac? You're awake."

"Yeah, what happened?"

"You were shot protecting me."

"Oh, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine", Riley said laughing and knowing Mac would never think of himself.

"Where's everyone else?"

"They are waiting at your house. You get discharge today."

"Nice, you look like you haven't gotten much sleep."

Mac made room on his bed for Riley to come join him. He opened his arms and Riley climbed on the bed to join him. He put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I broke up with Aubrey."

"Riles...I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Mac. I had someone else in my life to think about."

"Who", Mac asked smirking.

"You Mac. You were more important."

Riley began snuggling closer to Mac and eventually fell asleep in Macs' arms. He didn't want to wake her, so he gave her thirty more minutes to sleep. An hour later, Mac and Riley left the hospital. As they were doing leaving, Mac stopped them.

"Hey Riles, I think you need to know the truth."

"Okay, what's up", Riley asked not getting her hopes up.

"I'm in love with you. At first, I couldn't believe it was possible. But denying it was possible only made me love you more..."

Before Mac could finish, Riley grabbed Mac by the neck and kissed him.

"I love you too Mac."

Mac smiled at what she said.

"Should we be getting back to my house", Mac asked.

"Yes, we will continue this tonight", Riley said winking.

Mac smiled wildly, “Deal."

Ten minutes later, they were home. Everyone greeted Mac when he walked in.

"You two kissed didn't you", Desi asked Riley pulling her aside.

"Yes. How did you do that?"

"No one smiles like that coming home after being shot."

"Fair enough."

"Hey, you guys coming", Mac asked.

"Yes", Riley replied.

Mac, Riley, Matty, Bozer, and Desi were on the terrace laughing around the fire. Mac was surprised because they somehow got into a conversation about how many times Mac almost died. Then Mac got a strange call.

"Hello?"

"You answered."

"Murdoc."

Everyone looked at Mac silently.

"Yes."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just glad you lived so I can kill you personally."

Mac hung up the phone.

"What was that about", Bozer asked.

"Murdoc is just making threats."

Mac sat back down next to Riley. He wasn't be obvious but everyone knew that they were turning into something.

"Alright pay up", Bozer said putting his hand in front of Desi.

"Fine", Desi said grabbing a twenty.

"I'll take that", Mac said grabbing the money.

"Hey", Bozer said a little annoyed.

"What, Matty made the bet that we would get together at the hospital", Riley said.

"How do you know", Bozer asked.

"She told us", Mac said handing the twenty to Matty.

"Going with what Blondie said, any bets made on my time go to me."

"Dammit", Desi said laughing.

"So, when is your first date", Matty asked.

"I feel like you already know", Mac said earning a laugh from the others.

"We'll let you guys know more when we know more", Riley said leaning into Macs' chest.

"You guys are no fun", Bozer said.

When everyone left, Mac looked onto the terrace to see Riley looking at the LA skyline.

"You look really beautiful."

"Is anyone else here", Riley asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Just you and me", Mac said kissing her.

Riley looked up and saw the beauty of the stars. Mac looked into Riley's eyes and it caught his breath.

"The stars reflect beautifully in your eyes."

"Is it turning you on?"

"I thought you couldn't be more beautiful but I was wrong."

"You never answered my question."

"Hell yeah, it's turning me on."

"I love you Mac."

"I love you too Riles."

Riley slowly frowned. 

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. It’s just, I want to take it slow. I just broke up with Aubrey and I don’t want to rush anything.”

Mac smiled and grabbed her hand. “Riles, we can move at your speed. I don’t want to rush you. Just let me know when you’re ready. It took us four years to finally realize our feelings. What’s a little longer?”

Riley smiled and wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you.”

“Anytime Riles. You are worth waiting for.”


	2. Artemis+Missile+Bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off the episode "Scissors".

Mac was working on his coffeemaker when Bozer came walking down the hallway. He was staying with Mac because Leanna was out of town. It also didn't help with the fact that Mac destroyed Bozers' house key in one of his melting experiments. Mac was deep in thought while he was working when Bozer started talking. 

"Seriously man, no coffee this morning", Bozer whined. 

Mac laughed and answered, “Yeah, sorry. We can pick some up on our way to work today."

"Alright."

"You okay", Mac asked in a friendly tone.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I know that Leanna finally came back from deep cover and then had to leave again."

"Hey man, I'm good. I promise. Thanks for letting me stay here. Even though you caused it."

"It's the least I could do. You're always welcome here", Mac said giving Bozer a hug. 

"Enough about me, how are you and Riley doing?"

"We're doing good. Hey, do you think Jack would approve?"

"I think that once Jack knew that you were the one dating Riley, then he would approve."

"Thanks man."

"Are you scared of what Jack would do to you?"

"Normally I wouldn't but this time I would be the one receiving a punch to the face just like the sandbox."

"What?"

"Nothing", Mac said quickly.

At the Phoenix, everyone was in the lab. Mac and Bozer were discussing dinner. Desi was saying riddles to Sparky, and Riley and Matty were talking about updating security systems. 

"Hey can you guys come here", Matty said. Mac, Bozer, and Desi came over and gathered around her. "Mac, Riley, do you two remember the Collective?"

"Yeah", Mac said looking at Riley. He knew she was replaying the scenes in her head. She quickly snapped out of it when Mac nudged her in the shoulder.

"Why", Riley asked with major concern in her voice. 

"A not so well-known hacker group known as Scorpios found Cannibal and took their idea. They somehow tricked a Chinese navy general into moving a fleet to the west coast."

"That doesn't sound too good", Desi said. 

"I feel like I know the answer to this question but what's the plan", Mac asked. 

"You four are going to find a way into Chinese central command in Shanghai and stop that damn thing."

"Yes ma'am", Bozer said. 

The flight was long and boring. 

"Hey, you okay", Mac asked leaning over to Riley.

"Yeah, why?"

"Ever since Matty told us the mission, you've been distant."

"I'm fine Mac. I just called my mom to be safe."

"Okay. Just making sure you were okay", he said kissing her forehead. 

Six hours into the flight, Riley had fallen asleep on Macs' shoulder. He was never bothered by it, he enjoyed it. Even before they were in a relationship Mac was okay with Riley sleeping on his shoulder. Desi and Bozer were playing cards while Desi was talking with Mac. Desi somehow won even though she wasn't paying attention. 

Out of nowhere Riley woke up in fear.

"Hey, you okay", Mac asked in a soothing tone. 

"Yeah", Riley said getting up. Mac looked at Bozer and Desi, who were looking at him. He was still concerned so he got up and followed her. 

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes Mac, I'm fine."

"Riles?"

"I had a nightmare about my mom."

"What happened?"

"Do you remember when you cut the rope around her neck?"

"Yeah. Oh, your dream was if it was never cut."

Riley nodded. 

"Riles, it was years ago and your mom is safe like you said."

"I know. It's just ...", Riley couldn't finish because Mac got her into a hug. 

"Hey, you're fine, your mom is fine, and you're safe from the Collective."

Riley began crying into his shirt. Mac looked down and began rubbing her back. Hours later the plane landed. The four of them made their way to the fair in front of the tower.

"Anyone see anything suspicious", Mac asked. 

"No."

"No."

"Some strange looking hot dogs but no", Bozer said. 

"Keep your eyes peeled", Mac said.

"Hey Mac, I can use the ATM", Riley said walking toward the thing. 

"I see where you're going with this Riles. I will go make the siren."

Bozer and Desi on the other hand didn't know what to do, so they just stayed there.

"Mac, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Cannibal is already in the building."

"How do you know?"

"A security guard walked in with a very advanced computer."

"I'm on my way."

Their plan somehow worked like last time. Only Mac thought ahead. They were escorted to a room to stay. 

"Now what", Desi asked. 

"Now we get out of here", Mac replied holding up a key card. 

"When did you get that", Bozer asked a little shocked. 

"I bumped into a tech and took it."

"How does he do that", Desi asked looking at Riley.

"I don't know but I love him for it", Riley said following Mac.

"We just need to let them lead since they know what they’re doing", Bozer said to Desi.

"Might be a good idea."

Once they got into the control room, it wasn't so easy. Desi had to fight a guard and kept look out. Riley began hacking the system, Bozer looked around, and Mac was Mac. 

"I'm in", Riley said with Mac next to her. 

"Can you stop them", Mac asked putting his hand softly on her back. 

"I'll try but you just in case, build that satellite."

"Right." Mac began to grab what he needed. While they were working, the two elevator doors opened with security guards coming at them. Desi and Bozer began fighting off the men. At least Bozer finally had something to do. Although two of them went after Riley.

"Mac", Riley yelled. 

Mac had a pole in his hands and he whistled to get their attention. He managed to knock out one of them but had a fight with the other. 'There is a reason Jack does the fighting' Mac thought to himself. It was a struggle but Mac eventually got him down. 

"Mac", Desi yelled. "Bozer and I can handle these guys, you just deal with the missiles."

"Okay."

"How are you doing", Mac asked coming over to Riley. 

"There are two that won’t listen to my commands."

"So that means that they are listening to something else."

"What do you mean?"

"Those commands are coming from something else. We have to find what's giving off the signal."

"I'll try again. You should look around."

Mac began looking around but stumbled upon something that's not so settling. 

"Found the override switch", Mac said in a shocked tone.

"That's not good."

"This bomb is connected to the two missiles."

"So, one goes off and the other doesn't."

"Exactly."

"What the hell is that", Bozer asked seeing the bomb.

"Something you may not want to be around", Mac said. 

"What now", Desi asked.

"Mac, if we get the missiles off course then you can disable the bomb", Riley said. 

"Yeah but just in case we don't, Desi, Bozer go outside and begin dispersing the people."

"On it", Bozer said.

"And don't get seen in the building", Mac quickly said. 

Desi and Bozer began running through the fair and began dispersing the people. 

"Mac, how much longer is that satellite going to take?"

"Not that much longer. Have the missiles launched yet?"

"No. Just hurry."

Mac sped up but saw something suspicious. A cord was running from under the bomb to and into the building. 

"Guys, we have a big problem?"

"How big Mac", Bozer asked. 

"A make a second giant hole problem."

"There is a second bomb", Desi asked. 

"Unfortunately. I know where it is though."

"Where", all three asked simultaneously. 

"The hot dog cart", he said looking out the window.

"I see it", Bozer said going to the cart.

"Mac, the missiles just launched", Riley said in a scared tone. 

"I can't do anything until the connection between the two bombs are cut."

Bozer sent a picture of the bomb to Mac and he studied it.

"Bozer, cut the yellow wire on the far left." 

"Got it."

Mac positioned the satellite and moved the rockets. He then went back to the bomb and cut the wire. The missiles exploded. Desi was waiting for authorities because one of the Scorpios men were dumb enough to stay. Bozer was just sitting and waiting to leave, and Mac and Riley were by the entrance. Two security guards were by them until they were released. 

"Are you okay", Mac asked hugging Riley.

"Yeah I'm fine. Still a little freaked out."

"I know this mission didn't bring up the greatest of memories but we succeeded again."

"I know but I was hoping that Cannibal and my mom almost dying would just be a memory."

"And now it will be."

The plane ride back to LA wasn't all that fun. Bozer was still sucking at cards. Desi was listening to music. Riley was sleeping with her head in Macs' lap. She was finally able to sleep peacefully. 

"Home sweet home", Bozer said opening the door.

"No kidding Boze", Mac said putting his bag down.

"Is Riley doing anything tonight?"

"No, why?"

"I can cook us three dinner."

"I will call and see."

Ten minutes later, Riley came over. 

"Hey", Mac said as Riley walked into the kitchen.

"Hi", Riley said hugging Mac. "Where's Bozer."

Before Mac could answer, Bozer screamed from the terrace. 

"The grill will come up with a ball of fire for like two seconds", Mac said laughing. 

Riley just nodded and leaned against Mac.

"Are you okay", he asked.

"You ask that too much", she replied. "To answer the question, I'm fine."

"Just checking." Mac said kissing her.


	3. Corkscrew+Sociopath+Silencer

"I've always been partial to Murdoc."

'Be Seeing You.'

'As the phantom did, so will I.'

"Lois Lane should know the dangers of dating Superman."

All these words and thoughts were going through Macs' head as he was holding a letter. As he was trying to clear his head with a cup of coffee, Riley came walking down the hallway. She walked to him and leaned against him. 

"Hey Mac."

"Hey beautiful", Mac said kissing her. 

"You okay", Riley asked looking into his eyes.

"Now that you are here, I am", Riley just arched her eyebrow and Mac just smirked.

"What's really going on?"

"I got this letter from Murdoc."

"Happy Killiversary Boy Scout", Riley said looking at Mac with concern.

"Today four years ago was Murdocs' first attempt to kill me."

"So, what does that mean for you?"

"Murdoc is undoubtedly going to try again. I can't let him hurt you", Mac said moving Riley’s' hair out of her line of sight. 

"Mac, I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about", she said putting her hand on his cheek. 

"He went after Nasha, so there is a big possibility he is going to go after you." Riley could only look at him with love in her eyes. "I just don't know what I would do if you get hurt. I can't lose you Riles."

"Let's go to the Phoenix where we will be safe." He smiled at her and kissed her.

Mac and Riley drove to the Phoenix and they kept their eyes out for Murdoc. When they arrived, Mac went to the lab and Riley went to the War Room. Twenty minutes had passed and Mac had to talk to Matty so he went to the War Room.

"Hey Matty."

"Hey Blondie", Matty said while looking through some files. 

Mac looked at Riley’s' gear and got suspicious. He knew her well enough to know she wouldn't have her stuff out like this. "Have you seen Riley?"

"No, she wasn't here when I got here."

"How long have you been here?"

"About ten minutes."

Mac walked over to her laptop and opened it. Matty turned and noticed that he began freaking out and couldn't calm down. 

"Hey, you okay?"

"Murdoc got her."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Uh dammit", Mac said ignoring Matty. I knew this was going happen, he said to himself. 

Mac picked up the laptop and put it on the big screen. Murdocs' face appeared with a creepy smile. Matty looked at Mac in shock. She knew Mac was furious but didn't speak. She played the video. 

"Hello Boy Scout, I can only assume you're watching this. I have taken Riley and you won't get her back unless you come to this location." The coordinates popped up on the screen. “Remember this place? It's time we finish what we started. Just to be clear though. COME ALONE." 

Mac began pacing back and forth and running his hands through his hair. Bozer, Leanna, and Desi walked in. 

"What's up with him", Desi asked. 

"Murdoc kidnapped Riley", Matty said looking at them. 

Bozer stepped in front of Mac and looked at him with sympathy. He tried to calm Mac down but it was difficult. Everyone knew that there is barely anyone who can calm him down. Luckily Bozer was one of them. Just not as good as Riley. The three women watched as Mac slowly began to calm down. The one thing Macs' rage couldn't hide was the tear that fell down his cheek. 

"We're going to get Riley back", Bozer said. 

"Hell yeah we are", Mac said walking out. 

"What just happened", Leanna asked. 

"Murdoc chose to take on Mac alone and gave him the coordinates."

"Well we have to help him", Desi said.

"No. Murdoc will kill Riley if he finds out about Mac having help."

"Where's the meet anyway", Bozer asked. 

Matty put the coordinates back on the screen and Bozer knew right away where it was.

"The junkyard", Bozer almost whispered. The three women starred at him with questionable faces. 

"What", Desi asked.

"That's where Murdoc held Riley, Jack and Thornton at gunpoint."

"Bozer, Desi, Leanna, do you trust Mac?"

"Of course we do but he can't handle Murdoc alone", Leanna said. 

"If you guys trust Mac and his ability to get Riley back then let him."

"Matty, I agree with you but his emotions are going to get the best of him", Bozer said. 

"You three are to stay here and that's in order."

"Yes ma'am", Desi said. 

Matty walked out and Bozer began tracking Mac. He was five minutes away from the junkyard. 

"Mac will be at the junkyard soon."

"We all know Matty is right, but it's Murdoc. The guy is a loose cannon", Leanna said.

"Yeah, but Matty gave us an order to stay here", Desi said.

"It doesn't matter, we have to help him", Bozer cut in. "With Murdoc, Mac is going to need the help."

"Desi and I can go. Boze, you stay here", Leanna said. 

Bozer nodded and the two left the room.

Mac pulled into the junkyard and got out his car. He began walking around and began waiting for Murdoc. Then an unsettling whistle began and Mac stopped dead in his tracks like a deer in headlights. He looked all around and heard footsteps. 

"Took you long enough Boy Scout."

"You son of a bitch", Mac said very angrily. 

"No reason to be mean. I take it you came alone with no comms?"

"Yes. Is Riley alive?"

"Of course."

"Don't lie to me. Show me proof."

Murdoc took Mac to a small area and saw Riley tied to a chair but still breathing which is all he cared about. However, he saw an automated sniper rifle with a laser sight to her forehead. 

"What do you want?"

"You finally dead", Murdoc said screwing on a silencer to his gun. He turned around and aimed it at Mac and fired. Mac dodged the shot and began running. Murdoc creepily followed and shot every time he saw Mac. "If you keep this up Boy Scout then I will kill your girlfriend after all." Mac didn't reply. He was running around trying to grab things he needed. He may not have replied but he was getting angrier. "So, you and Riley huh. I never would've expected that. Here's the deal, I kill you and then your friends plus Riley will live." 

Mac stopped for a second and leaned against a car. He began letting his emotions and thoughts take over his mind. He couldn't live without Riley safely in his arms. He quickly snapped out of it when he heard Murdocs' footsteps. He finished grabbing what he needed and began building it. "This isn't going to end like last time MacGyver. This time you will die."

Mac finished his smoke bombs and threw the first one at Murdoc. "Smart."

"You chose the wrong person to go after Murdoc."

Mac threw the second one and held the third as he began building something else. Murdoc would corner him eventually so he had to be fast. He found some other things and began building it. He knew Murdoc would never forget this. He took out his knife and finished his crazy stuff. 

"You doubt me Murdoc. All that we've been through and yet you still try to kill me and my friends. Just give up." 

"I don't doubt you Boy Scout. I've seen you in action but you won't escape this time. You will be my biggest accomplishment. I will always trade every other Phoenix agent death to kill you."

Mac didn't reply as he threw his last smoke bomb. He couldn't move as his emotions began to change things. He was snapped out of it with Murdoc coughing. 

"You never cease to amaze me." Murdoc flew back when something hit him in the chest. "Ooh that was fun", Murdoc said as he grabbed his gun. Another one hit him as he realized what him. A wine bottle. "Stop that!!" Mac got up and saw Murdoc was struggling. "Oh MacGyver, you shouldn't have done that. You just caused Riley’s' death", Murdoc said as reloaded the gun. 

Murdoc was about to shoot when Macs' rage overcame him. Mac and Murdoc were fighting over the gun. Mac managed to get it and disarm it. Then he took advantage of a chain he saw. Mac wrapped the chain around his neck. After Murdoc was passed out, he tied his wrists and began running toward Riley. 

Leann and Desi came running toward Murdoc. Leanna saw Mac and ran after him. 

Mac got to where Riley was but didn't know how he would disarm the rifle. A shot was fired from behind Mac that hit the rifle. Mac turned and saw Leanna. He ran toward Riley and untied her. She clung to him like a magnet and Mac reciprocated even tighter. 

"Thanks Mac", Riley said crying.

"You don't need to thank me Riles", He said kissing her forehead. "I'd do anything to protect you."

An hour later, Mac came into the War Room with everyone standing there except Riley.

"Hey guys."

"Hey man. So, Murdoc is now in another and much deeper hole", Bozer said. 

"Good."

"How's Riley", Desi asked. 

"She's okay. Still a little shaken up. Hangout at my place?"

"Yes sir", Bozer said already leaving. 

"Blondie, give me a second."

"You got it boss", Mac said following Desi and Leanna.

Thirty minutes later, everyone was hanging out and having fun. Bozer and Leanna were sitting next to each other with their hands held together. Desi and Matty were just drinking and Riley was comfortably leaning into Mac. 

As people were leaving, Matty stayed to talk to Mac.

"Hey Blondie."

"Hey Matty, what's up?"

"I know you were having a hard time with the mission today but you must be careful to not let your emotions cloud your judgement. We need you alive just as much as we need the suspect alive."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now go spend time with Riley. You two need it." All Mac could do was smile. 

Mac went back to the terrace to see Riley looking at the LA skyline.

"Hey beautiful", Mac said walking up next to her. 

"Hey", Riley said leaning into him for comfort. "Thank you again for saving me."

"I'd do anything to save you", he said smiling at her. 

"That's why I'm scared."

"What do you mean?"

"Eventually you're going to be on a mission where you don't find what you need and get killed. I'm tired of you doing these stunts without help."

"Hey", Mac said grabbing her hands. "I'm not leaving you. It's you and me. Besides, that is a talk for Jack to give me."

Riley smiled and hugged him and he reciprocated the hug.


	4. Bozer+Helman+New Enemy

Two days after Murdoc was put into a new hole, Desi and Bozer went to the Blacksite to gather his things. 

"Where's Dennis", Helman asked from the cell opposite of Murdoc. 

"In a deeper hole", Desi replied.

"Goodie, who put him there?"

"MacGyver", Bozer said not walking to where Desi was with boxes.

"Hello Wilt. Glad to know you're still alive. I wish I was there."

Bozer just ignored him and kept working. 

"Well to bad. You're not going to get out", Desi said. 

"Just wait", Helman said in the creepy smile of his. 

"What's that supposed to mean", Bozer asked. 

"You'll see."

*****  
Back at the Phoenix, Mac and Riley were waiting for Matty in the War Room. 

"I wonder why Matty just needs the two of us", Riley asked.

"I have no idea. Maybe it's easier to have someone without a gun because something can go wrong easily", Mac said. "Apart from that, what should we do for dinner?"

"I don't know."

"I can cook."

"You can make treasure out of junk but you can't cook." Mac gave Riley a smirk while she just laughed. 

"Hey you two", Matty said walking into the room.

"Hey Matty", Mac said.

"Are you two ready for the mission?"

"Yes ma'am", Riley said. 

"Good, I’ll debrief you on flight. Now get your butts on that plane." As Mac and Riley were leaving, Matty spoke up again. "By the way Blondie."

"Yes ma'am?"

"You can't cook."

Mac got a confused look on his face but before he could reply, Riley grabbed Mac by his wrist and left the room. 

At the blacksite, Bozer and Desi finished grabbing Murdocs' things and were preparing to leave when an alarm sounded. 

"What's going on", Bozer asked. 

"A breakout", Desi replied grabbing out her gun.

"Let's go. There is only one prisoner in this building", Bozer said running behind Desi to Helmans' cell. When they got to it, they saw Helman strangling a guard and grabbed his gun. 

"Stop right there", Desi yelled. 

"Why should I?"

"Because we caught you. Now get back into your cell", Bozer said. 

"I have to go and thank MacGyver."

"Not this time", Bozer said grabbing restraints. They both slowly walked towards Helman. He grabbed the guards’ gun, shot at Bozer, and took off. 

"You okay Boze?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Good, here you go", Desi said handing Bozer a gun. "We have to split up."

"Do we have a choice", Bozer asked knowing the answer.

"Not really."

"Fine", Bozer said grabbing the gun. They split up, Bozer followed Helman and Desi went to the entrance. They have no comms so they have to use the intercom and cameras.

On the Phoenix jet, Mac and Riley were playing cards after being debriefed. Mac keeps winning. 

"So, what do you think of the mission Riles?"

"It seems easy, I just hope nothing goes wrong this time."

"As much as I would love to agree, it's us. Something always finds a way to go wrong", Mac said laughing. 

As the jet landed, Mac and Riley began their mission. Their mission is to find someone named Marco Levisky, 'kidnap' him and receive the intel on a major attack happening by his cartel. Ten minutes later, they were at the cafe. "So, this is where we retrieve our guy?"

"Yep, so I will be at the table, do you want to be at the stand?"

"Deal", Riley said walking to the stand. "Do you see Levisky?"

"Yes I do, six o' clock."

"Got him, is he meeting someone?"

"Looks that way. Matty was wrong with her intel."

"Should we get him now or wait?"

"We need to wait. Let's see who he's meeting."

"Alright, I'll call Matty and let her know."

At the blacksite, Bozer and Desi were having trouble finding Helman. Shots were being fired and guards were falling all over the place. Bozer finally managed to find him and they were shooting each other. Desi was running towards Bozers position. 

"You should give up Wilt."

"Never going to give up."

"Tell you what, I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"You get me out of here with safe passage and I won’t kill Leanna Martin." Bozer paused when he said this. How does he know about Leanna, Bozer asked himself. 

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You can trust me. I won't kill you or Leanna."

"Do I have your word?"

"Oh yes."

"Fine I trust you." Bozer and Helman came out with their guns still raised on each other. "Put them down in 3, 2..." A shot was fired and a body fell to the floor.

"Bozer", Desi yelled. She ran to the two men and Helman was on the ground with a bullet to the leg. "You okay?"

"Yeah thanks for the help", Bozer said with the gun in his hand still shaking.

Mac and Riley were still in the cafe watching Levisky. He's still alone. 

"You know Mac, we never did finish our dinner conversation."

"True. All we disclosed is that I can't cook." Riley gave a small laugh and gave Mac a suggestion she knew Mac couldn't refuse.

"How about Chinese?"

"That works for me. Just in time too. Levisky has his guest. Do you see him?"

"Yeah." Riley took a picture of the guy and ran it through facial recognition. Matty came into the comms and started. 

"That's Jordan Michaels", Matty said. 

"Who's that", Mac asked. 

"He's a major drug lord and weapons dealer", Matty replied. 

"Matty, did you say weapons dealer", Riley asked. 

"Yes, why?"

"Because, we're in the middle of a sale", Mac said looking at the two men. 

"Mac, Riley, the plan has changed. Engage slowly and try not to make a scene. We need them both alive."

"You got it Matty", Riley said eyeing Mac, who was making his way to the table. 

"Who are you", Levisky asked as Mac and Riley sat down at their table. 

"Who we are doesn't matter, what matters is that we know who you are", Mac said. 

"What do you want", Jordan asked. 

"You two are coming with us. Our boss would like to speak to you two", Riley said with a confident smile. 

"Why would we do that", Levisky asked.

"There are two men behind you and three in front. They work for us and they aren't afraid of making a scene", Mac said restraining them without them knowing. 

Three hours later, back at the Phoenix, Matty was interrogating the two and the others were in the War Room. 

"Hey Boze, you okay", Mac asked seeing the fact that he was distracted. 

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem a little distracted."

"Well sorry if the greatest hitman almost killed me. Again."

"Hey-man. Sorry, I wish I was there to help you", Mac said grabbing Bozer into a hug. 

"It's okay", Bozer said reciprocating the hug. 

"You guys are really cute", Desi said patting Mac on the back. 

"I have to agree", Riley said walking over to the group. 

"When your friends for as long as we have been then it tends to get there", Bozer said looking at Mac. "It also helps to blow up a football field together."

"Okay 1: I blew up the field and 2: you were there for moral support".

"How come I've never heard this story", Desi asked with a smirk.

"Well it's in our files", Mac said. 

"It is? Since when", Bozer asked. 

"Thornton had me put it in after the Mission City incident just to bother you", Riley said smiling and putting her head on Macs' shoulder. 

"You guys suck", Bozer said to Riley and Mac.

"Can we get back to business", Matty said walking in. 

"Yes ma'am", Mac said. "Did they give up anything?"

"Only what they knew. Which isn't a lot."

"Is it enough to take down the cartel", Riley asked.

"Yes luckily", Matty said. " Now go get some rest. You all have had a hard day."

"There's an order none of us can refuse", Riley said grabbing her bag. 

"Drinks at my place?"

"Yes please", Bozer and Desi said simultaneously. 

"Hey Blondie, can we talk?"

"Sure. See you guys there."

"Alright", Desi said. 

"What's up boss lady?"

"One of the things Jordan said involved something that was never on our radar until two months ago."

"What is it?"

The screen went black and then a red symbol appeared that looked like a C and D. "Mac, it's a group known as Codex. We don't know much but they've been around a lot longer than we first thought."

"How much longer?"

"The days of DXS, shortly after WWII."

Mac sat down and sighed. 

"Do we know anything else about them?"

"No, but go home. I'll be there soon."

"Okay Matty", Mac said walking out. What Matty said was still buzzing through his head. The one thing he couldn't get out of his head though was the symbol. He kept thinking to himself, 'why do I recognize that symbol'. When he got home, he forgot about everything. He decided to enjoy the time with his friends and girlfriend that he gets. Everyone was laughing and having fun.

"Can you guys excuse me", Mac said instead of asking already standing up. 

"What's wrong", Bozer asked. 

"Nothing, just have to go do something", he replied leaving. 

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. Matty knew though that Mac was having a hard time ever since she talked to him. 

"Hey man, you okay", Bozer asked. 

"Yeah why?"

"You've been distant all night. It's not normal for you."

"I know. Just thinking about something. No need to worry."

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me about anything. Job related or not."

"I'm good Boze but thank you."

"Alright", Bozer said not completely relaxed about Mac lying to him. With how long Bozer has known Mac, he knows Mac won't stop until he gets to the bottom of it. 

As everyone began to leave, Mac ordered food for him and Riley. After they ate and Mac did the dishes, they settled on the couch. Riley could see that Mac was struggling with something but decided to talk about it tomorrow. She settled her head on his chest and felt his hand squeeze hers.


	5. Codex+Affiliations

"Come on Riles, we're going to be late", Mac said rubbing his girlfriends' arm. 

"I don't want to."

Mac chuckled and leaned over Riley. He slowly kissed a soft spot on her neck which he knew always woke her up. 

"That wasn't fair Mac", Riley said laughing and kissing him. 

"We have an hour to get to work."

"Fine."

"How about we get today over with and then we can come home and I can pay for it", Mac said more than asked. 

Riley just laughed and brought Mac closer to her kissing and hugging him. 

An hour later, they were at the Phoenix in the War Room.

"Did you guys get the same urgent message from Matty", Bozer asked. 

"Yep", Mac replied. 

Before they could continue their conversation, Matty walked in joined by four or five analysts, Russ, and an old friend. Cage.

"Hey guys", Cage said happily.

"Hey. I take it that this is more urgent than our normal urgent", Mac asked. 

"Yes Mac, way worse than our normal urgent."

"What is it", Desi asked."

"Mac, do you remember the organization I told you about a couple of days ago?"

"If you mean Codex than yes?"

Bozer and Riley looked at each other and knew that this was why Mac was silent that night. 

"That's the one Mac."

"What is it", Bozer asked looking at Mac and Matty.

The same symbol that Matty showed Mac showed up on the screen again. 

"That just looks haunting", Leanna said.

"Our analysts have discovered that Codex is more of a profiting organization with their own form of beliefs of how the world should be. They also tend to trick others into it as well", Russ said. 

"So, it's like a colt", Riley asked. 

"Yes, but there has to be more to it", Matty said. 

"What's the plan anyway", Cage asked looking at Matty.

Before Matty could speak, Mac spoke up. 

"I knew I recognized the symbol."

"What are you talking about", Bozer asked. 

"Do you remember when I went undercover as Murdoc four years ago. That same symbol appeared on the phone after we finished talking. I think it's a starting signal, like a gun at a race."

"So is there a chance that Murdoc knows about Codex. I would love to see him again", Cage asked. 

"As entertaining as that would be, we can't talk to him", Mac said.

"Why not", Cage asked. 

"He's in a much deeper hole now. It's also four hours away", Bozer said to happily. 

“Do we have another starting point", Leanna asked. 

"Yes, there is a restaurant in downtown LA. It's called Codice", Russ said. 

"That's Spanish for Codex", Desi said. 

"Yes, so that's a starting point", Matty said.

Mac, Riley, Bozer, and Leanna were at the restaurant passing as a double date. Everyone else was in the War Room. 

"Matty, I don't see anything suspicious", Bozer said looking around. 

"Well the name has to mean something", Matty replied. "Keep an eye out."

"I still don't get how a restaurant can be a front for this organization", Leanna said. 

"Actually, it's perfect", Mac said. "No one would think that a big organization like Codex would hide in the shadows of a restaurant."

"Is that an assumption or do you know it for sure", Leanna asked. 

"There's something suspicious", Mac said looking at two men that just walked in. 

"What is it Mac", Riley asked looking at the two guys. 

"They just look like two ordinary men", Bozer said. 

"They both have tattoos on their necks that match the Codex symbol."

"Good job Blondie. Keep an eye on those two."

"You got it Matty", Riley said. "We are being told to have lunch on the Phoenix."

"Actually, on Russ", Mac said knowing Russ could hear. Everyone looked at Russ who just looked at the screen.

Two hours later, they were in a car chase with the two men. This is definitely not going according to plan.

"You guys do realize that Matty said to keep an eye on them, not chase them through LA", Desi said. 

"The chase was Macs' idea", Leanna said. 

"In my defense, for years, I've done these missions with Jack. So, a car chase is my first instinct."

Everyone laughed and nodded in agreement. 

"Can you build something to stop them", Bozer asked. 

"I can but there are too many innocents on the road. They can get hurt." 

"Angus, just do it", Russ said earnestly. 

"No Russ, I'm not letting anyone else get hurt."

"I'm your boss, so you listen to me."

"I only take orders from Matty." Everyone went silent. "And I would even fight her on that order."

"Alright Matty you heard Mac, what do you want us to do", Riley asked. 

"Mac, when there are less cars on the road and more of a chance to just get their car than you take it."

"Yes ma'am."

About half an hour later, Mac had a small window of time. 

"There are still people on the road", Leanna said. 

"I know, so if I miss then I might hurt or kill someone."

"You can do it Mac", Riley said with a soft smile.

Mac began his thing and it worked as planned. Not surprising. The car wrench broke through the rear window and hit the steering wheel. The car hit the guard rail and tipped over. The good thing is nobody else was injured. 

"Nice job Mac", Riley said getting out. 

"Thanks Riles", Mac said putting his hand on her back. 

"Good job guys, now get them back to the Phoenix", Matty said. 

An hour later, Mac, Riley, Bozer and Desi were on the lab as Matty, Cage, and Leanna were in the interrogation room.

"What do you want to do tonight", Riley asked. 

"How about, we go out to eat and then we go home and I think you know the rest?"

"Deal", Riley laughed. 

The two looked over at an annoyed Desi. She was helping Bozer fix Sparky and listening to music. They could tell Desi was close to hitting Bozer over the head with one of the tools.   
Mac however got a call form Matty. 

"Hey Matty."

"Mac, you need to get to the interrogation room now."

"I'm on my way", Mac said running out of the lab.

The others saw this and followed. 

"What's going on", Mac asked walking into the room. 

"Hello Angus", one of the men said. 

"As it turns out, these people know you pretty well", Matty said. 

"How do you know me", Mac asked looking at the two men. 

"You will soon find out how but for now just know that you made a powerful enemy."

"When", Mac asked as everyone looked at him confused. 

"What do you mean", the man asked. 

"When did I make you one of my many enemies", Mac asked.

Both men just laughed. 

"Longer than you think", the other man asked. 

"In fact, your friends almost died because of it", the first man said. 

When everyone was walking to the War Room, they were silent.

"We were being lied to this whole time", Mac said. "All this time, we thought it was the Organization but it was Codex. They were in the shadows; we just never knew."

"What are you talking about", Cage asked. 

"Codex sent Murdoc, that's why they know so much about me."

As they were talking, Russ came walking through the hallway. 

"There's a change in subject", Mac said. 

"Mac, don't make a scene", Riley said in a soft tone.

"No, lets", Mac said walking towards Russ. "What was that about? Wanting me to hurt innocents to get to the men."

"Why did you disobey me?"

"You know why."

"So, you would fight anyone on this order?"

"If it meant keeping innocent people safe than yes."

Everyone around stopped what they were doing and watched what was happening. 

"Well you got them didn't you."

"Answer my question, why would you let those people get hurt."

"In this job, people who have nothing to do with it get hurt all the time."

"Not in this job though. Here at the Phoenix, we try to save as many innocent people as we can."

"What are you saying?"

"You may have bought the Phoenix, but that doesn't mean you know how we work. We only take orders from Matty, not you", Mac said in more of an alpha voice. 

"You going to let him talk to me like this", Russ asked looking at Matty. 

"Yes. He's right."

"Matty, do we know Codex's plan", Mac asked. 

"No Mac", before Matty could finish, an analyst interrupted. 

"Ma'am, we just intercepted a message from an unknown number going to one of the men we captured."

"Good, put it in the War Room."

Everyone walked in and read the message. When they finished, they were all silent.

"We are only down to 17 days until their plan begins, we have to find out what the plan is", Mac said. 

"Do you think our guests will give up anything", Bozer asked. 

"Maybe if Cage goes in", Riley said looking at Cage. 

"I can try, do we have files on them", she asked. 

"Yep, the rest of you should go home and get some rest."

"Yes ma'am", Riley, Bozer, and Mac said simultaneously. 

As everyone else was going home, Matty and Cage went to the interrogation room. Desi stayed at the Phoenix awhile longer to do some drills with Russ. Leanna and Bozer went home. Mac and Riley went home as well. 

"Did you still want to go out tonight", Mac asked rubbing Riley's arm. She just snuggled closer to Mac and shook her head. "Than do you want me to pay back for this morning?" Riley just laughed and went to the kitchen to grab water. 

"Sure."

"Awesome", Mac said getting up and walking over to Riley and kissed her. 

********  
"We have to pick up our time table", the man said. 

"Why would we", a woman asked. 

"Two of our agents were taken by the Phoenix. The agency that Angus MacGyver works for. We must pick up our time table in order to ensure victory."

"No, we will keep our time table until I say", the woman said. 

They turned to look at the screen as the Codex symbol appeared.


	6. Merchant+Prison+Fraud

"This is the Merchant", Russ said looking at the screen. "He is the money provider and perhaps the only other person than their leader who knows Codex's plans."

"Is anyone else wondering why we are talking about a guy who is in prison", Bozer asked. 

"He just said why Boze", Mac replied. "The Merchant knows Codex's plans."

"Going back to Bozers' question, why are we talking about him", Leanna asked. 

"One of you can go undercover as a fellow prisoner and get close enough to him and reveal plans", Russ said. 

"Alright then, who is going undercover", Desi asked.

"The only person who has gone undercover as a prisoner before", Matty cut in looking at Mac. 

"When did you go undercover as a prisoner", Bozer asked looking at Mac. 

"Before you joined", Riley replied. 

"When do I start", Mac asked. 

"In two hours", Russ said. 

Everyone began their part. Bozer was making their clothes. He needed to find a way to add cameras and a microphone to Mac's prison uniform. He had to do the same for Russ. Desi and Cage were helping Russ look at the blue prints of the prison for an easy getaway. Matty was just working in the War Room. Riley pulled Mac aside to talk to him.

"What's up", Mac asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you", Riley replied. "Can you please not screw up this mission."

"I promise", he paused for a second, "That I will try."

"Is that the best you can do?"

"You know it is", Mac said wrapping his arms around her. 

"Just wondering", she said wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"I love you Riles", Mac said kissing her. 

"I love you too."

"That's cute guys", Leanna said. They broke apart. "Mac we're ready."

"Coming", he replied. 

When they were traveling to the prison, Russ explained the plan. 

"With the camera and microphone Bozer installed on your uniform, just say the code word and I'll pull you out. Riley is ready to make your file disappear."

"Got it."

When they pulled up, Russ was dressed as a security guard and was escorting Mac through the gate and to his cell. He got to the cell and threw him in.

"Who are you", the Merchant asked. 

"Someone who is not your friend", Mac replied in a dark tone. 

"Good because I'm not yours either."

"He's in", Russ said. 

"Good", Matty replied. "Riley, get the cameras up and running."

"On it", Riley said typing away. "Here we go."

Everyone turned to the screen and saw what Mac saw. 

"Now what", Leanna asked. 

"We wait and hope Mac gets the information we need", Cage asked. 

An hour into the mission, nothing was happening. Mac and the Merchant were just sitting there. The Merchant finally spoke up. 

"So, though we aren't going to be friends, what is your name", he asked. 

"My name is Blake Thompson", Mac replied. "What about you?"

"Luke", he replied. 

"So Luke, how did you get here?"

"Let’s just say I deal with the money side of the things for a big organization and got caught at the wrong time. What about you?"

"A former EOD tech turned into a world class bomb maker."

"Did you make bombs as a job. A U.S. soldier turning on his country."

"Sure, let’s say I'm a hitman but with bombs."

"Interesting."

*****  
"Is there a reason that Mac is making small talk", Bozer asked Riley. Those two were the only ones in the room right now. 

"Yes, there is. Mac's doing it so when he asks about Codex, it won't seem that far out of place."

Back in the prison, Mac and the Merchant were still doing small talk until Mac asked the question.

"What organization do you work for?"

"That is not information I have to disclose."

"The tattoo on your neck says otherwise."

The Merchant just looked at him and scowled.

"You are very observant."

"Are you going to tell me who you work for?"

"An organization named Codex. We change things for the better of humanity."

"How would Codex do that?"

"We are looking at the problem of population changes. The world is growing at a rapid rate."

"You're saying that Codex has a plan to change the world?"

"Of course we do."

"What is it?"

"I'm not going to say."

"Very well then. What if I want to be a part of it?"

"Oh, you do?"

"Yes. It's time for the world to change and us to change with it."

At the Phoenix, everyone was just doing something to keep themselves busy. Bozer was working on prosthetics in the lab. Leanna, Cage, and Desi were doing some practice drills, and Riley and Matty were in the War Room. 

"How's our genius doing", Matty asked Riley.

"It looks like he's doing good. They are in the conversation of Codex."

"Good. I'll let Russ know. How are you doing?"

"I don't know. The last time we did this, the person we were after didn't know Mac. No history, no nothing. Codex knows Mac so I guess this mission being affiliated with Codex freaks me out."

"Mac is an amazing agent. I read the file on that mission with El Noche. It looks like Mac was thankful to have you in his life."

Riley gave Matty a faint smile and nodded. She looked at the screen and thought of something. "Do you think the Merchant knows who Mac really is because of all the history?"

"I don't know", Matty said with a concerned face. "We should have Russ keep a closer eye on him just in case."

"How exactly would I become a part of this global change", Mac asked. 

"I will ask you one question first."

"Okay", Mac asked in a little more alert tone. 

"As a bomb maker, how do you get a missile to have enough explosive content to destroy a dam?"

"It would depend on the strength, speed, what material used in the missile, and the size of the dam."

"Interesting, maybe you can be useful."

"What's the plan?"

"Logistics, I can tell you later but for now we just need to wait till tonight."

"Why?"

"I have a guard on my payroll. He agreed to break me out. I will take you with me."

"8168, come out here now", a guard said opening the door.

When the Merchant walked out with the guard, Russ came into the cell.

"How are you doing?"

"Good. I don't have a lot of information though."

"What do you know?"

"There is a guard on his payroll. I don't know much else."

"Alright, we need to find the guard on his payroll."

"There's a chance the guard that just took him could be the guy."

"I will keep an eye on him."

"You should leave before they get back."

"Good point."

When Russ left, the guard returned with the Merchant. 

"Where are we going to go when we break out?"

"The Codex base is 15 miles north of LA. It's a large cabin in the woods."

"Alright. So why don't you just tell me Codex's plan."

"You will find out soon enough."

"What do we do till then?"

"Just act like nothing is happening."

*****  
"Now what do we do if Mac doesn't know much", Bozer asked. 

"Actually, it's a good thing that Mac doesn't know much", Riley replied. 

Everyone looked at Riley suspiciously. Desi spoke up.

"What are you talking about", she asked. 

"If Mac came out with all these questions than it would've been suspicious for anyone."

"What happened to Mac the last time he went undercover as a prisoner", Cage asked. 

"He got drugged and almost got killed twice", Riley replied.

"How the hell is that man still alive", Bozer said more than asked. 

"No one knows", Riley said laughing.

"When Mac does get the information we need, we have to be ready to act quickly", Matty said. "Russ are you..."

"Matty. Matty!" Russ said again. 

"Russ! Riley, what just happened", Matty asked. 

"I don't know. It looks like something happened at the prison", she said still typing. 

"How is that possible", Desi asked. 

"Didn't we hear the Merchant say that there was a guard on his payroll", Bozer said. 

"Good thinking Boze", Riley said. 

"Can we get communications back up with Russ", Matty said. 

"I'm trying", Riley said. 

*****  
"I wonder why there is an alarm going off", Mac said. 

"I don't know", the Merchant said getting up. 

Mac leaned against the sink when he saw a reflection of the Merchant pulling something out and walking towards him. He turned around and attacked. They began fighting and the Merchant had a chisel as a weapon. 

"Russ, are you there", Matty asked again.

"Yes. Good job Riley. Do we know what the problem is?"

"No, but you have to get to Mac's cell now. He and the Merchant are in a fight."

"Dammit Mac. I'm on it but I need the fastest way to his cell."

"I can lead you there", Cage said. 

Mac was pinned to the ground and the Merchant was inches away when Mac kicked him off. 

"Tell me, how long have you known?"

"Ever since you fell through the door", he replied about to attack. 

"If you knew the whole time, then why did you tell me all those things?"

"Just to make you oblivious. It's time I kill you though", the Merchant, said attacking him. Mac managed to get away.

"Russ, take your next left and then a right and you'll be there", Cage said. 

The Merchant managed to get on top of Mac and push the chisel closer and closer to Mac. Mac was trying to stop it but he didn't have enough strength. Mac lost his strength but the chisel just scarred Macs' shoulder. He pulled his arm up and put the chisel by his neck. Before he could reach the neck, Russ tackled him to the ground. Two more guards came running in and grabbed the Merchant. 

"Are you okay", Russ asked Mac, who was trying to stand up. 

"Not at all", Mac said leaning against the bed. 

"Riley has deleted your file, so we better get out of here."

"Okay", Mac said leaning against Russ. 

Two hours later back home and Mac was actually comfortable being in his own clothes, he went to the Phoenix. 

"Hey guys", Mac said walking into the War Room.

"Mac", Riley said hugging him tightly.

"Glad you are okay man", Bozer said hugging him after. 

"Alright, you survive terrorists, Murdoc, even Helman. What almost kills you is a money provider for an organization", Matty said laughing. 

That gave Mac a good laugh. 

"You almost got killed again", Jim asked walking in. 

"Dad", Mac said hugging him. "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to take a break from hunting Mason."

"How far did you get?"

"I can tell you all of that if you are willing to go to dinner with me?"

"I would love too."

A few hours later, everyone went home except Mac and Riley, who were in the lab. 

"So, I managed to keep my promise for most of the mission."

"That's true", Riley said leaning against him.

"Sorry I can’t have dinner with you tonight. I just feel that I need to talk with my dad." 

"It’s okay Mac. I promise", Riley said cupping his cheek. She leaned up and kissed him. 

"I have to go. My father is waiting for me."

"Okay. Don’t worry about me. Bozer and Leanna invited me over. I love you."

"I love you too."

Mac kissed her on the lips then on the forehead and left.


	7. James+Angus=MacGyver

"I told you not to do it", Mac said to Bozer with a smirk on his face. 

"Well I did it anyway", Bozer replied. 

Bozer and Mac were having an intense ping pong battle. Mac was going to win until Bozer did his 'signature' move. His move failed miserably. 

"Where's Riley", Bozer asked. 

"After we left my place, I dropped her off at her place because she needed some things for work today."

"And you didn't stay?"

"I couldn't, I got a text from Matty."

"And instead we end up playing ping pong." Mac and Bozer laughed. "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about today. I know how hard today is for you."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Before Mac could finish, he got a text from Matty. 

They walked into the War Room. He and Bozer were met by Desi and Leanna. Riley walked in shortly after the two men. When Matty walked in, she frosted the glass before she spoke.

"I don't know how to tell you this Mac but your father has been kidnapped." After the Codex thing, Mac and Jim began having a good relationship. 

"How?"

"He was captured by an unknown terrorist cell while he was chasing Mason. I won't force you to rescue him, so this only a volunteer mission."

"We're all in", Bozer said. 

"No", Mac said a little too aggressively. "I'm doing this myself." Mac walked out of the room. 

Bozer knew though that Mac is affected by today. He knew it wasn't going to be easy. 

As Mac was leaving the War Room, he was chased down by Riley, who got in front of him. 

"Mac, you can't do this alone."

"Riles, I love you. I can't let you or anyone else get hurt."

"Mac, I know that's not why you are saying this. Please let someone with a gun go with you. Please."

"Look, it will be easier for me to find my dad if it was just me."

Before Riley could respond, Mac pulled her into a hug. "I promise to come back to you Riles."

"You better", she said after they released. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you Mac."

"Love you too Riles."

Mac was on the plane thinking about how he would find his dad, who did it, and a whole lot of other things. Luckily Matty let him go alone under his 'less there are, better chances of success' excuse. He was so lost in his head but was refocused when his phone buzzed. It was Bozer showing his father’s last known coordinates. When he closed the screen, he saw a picture of him and Riley that Bozer took at his house. All of a sudden, his rushing thoughts disappeared except for one. Him and Riley. 

Two hours later, the plane landed. Mac rented a car and began following the road to his fathers' last known coordinates. After a long drive, he found the vehicle the terrorists used. 

"Hey Matty, I found the terrorists' vehicle but none of them."

"Okay Mac. Do you know if they used any other vehicle?"

"I don't think so", Mac said. "I don't see any tire tracks."

"I may be able to help with that", Riley said.

"How?"

"I've got a satellite view and there is a building about three and a half miles from your current location. That could be where your father is."

"Nice job Riles", Mac said getting back in his car. 

"Mac, approach carefully. We don't know if the terrorists had set traps."

"You got it Matty."

As Mac was driving, he heard another voice come over the comms. 

"Angus, that building is giving off uncertain levels of radiation."

"Thanks Russ", Mac said sarcastically. "Where's one of Jacks radiation jokes when I need them."

"Also, don't start an argument with your father. We don't need both of you dying."

"Are you seriously telling me how to talk to my father. Trust me Russ, you are going to want to get off this train of thought right now."

"I'm serious Angus", Mac interrupted Russ. 

"So am I", Mac said in a superior voice. Everyone in the War Room went silent. "Everyone else in that room knows not to argue with me on this, especially Matty. So, don't tell me how to do my job." Mac turned off his comms. 

"Nice job Russ", Matty said angrily. 

"What? We can't have an op go sideways because of the emotions involved."

"We just lost contact with Mac because you couldn't shut up", Desi said. 

"If we lose both MacGyvers today, then it's on you. Riley can we call him?"

"I'll try. There may be a lot of interference."

As Riley did this, Matty turned back to Russ and commented, "This is your fault."

"If he argues with his father, then we might lose them both."

"You don't know Mac like we do", Bozer said in an angry tone.

"Maybe not but I do know that when personal issues get in the way, then things go wrong fast."

Bozer was furious at this point and before he could do anything Leanna stopped him.

"I know Mac is your best friend, but he'll be okay."

He didn't reply. Instead, he just sat down. 

"I know my team Russ. I know that Macs first instinct is save the prisoner and that's it."

"I hope so because if not than this team may need a new leader."

"Everyone leave the room", Matty almost yelled. As everyone was leaving, Matty gave Russ a severe death stare. "You better watch yourself. I know this team better than you and everyone else. I know how they work and think."

"So, you know how Mac thinks?"

"Hell of a lot better than you do."

*****  
As the two were arguing, Riley, Bozer, Leanna, and Desi were in the hallway waiting. 

"What do we do know", Leanna asked. 

"Wait", Desi said. 

"What about Mac", Bozer asked looking at the two women.

Leanna turned to see Riley was getting frustrated trying to call Mac. She could also see the fear in Riley’s eyes. 

Back at the building where Jim was supposedly held, Mac walked in carefully. He didn't want to turn on comms yet and had no back up. The building seemed somewhat empty. Cinder blocks columns, containers of gasoline, broken windows, and some other damaged things. He grabbed his phone to take pictures but he saw he had missed calls. 

"Riles?"

"Mac, finally", Riley said as the other three came over. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, my mode of transportation is meant for smooth roads. What's going on?"

"You turned off your comms", Desi said. 

"Well, I wasn't going to listen to Russ on how to have a conversation with my father."

"That's fair", Desi laughed. 

"Mac, did you find your father", Bozer asked. 

"No, I don't even know where to start. Riles, can you give me something to work with?"

"I'll try", she replied grabbing her laptop. 

"How are you holding Mac", Leanna asked. 

"I'm good."

"Any terrorists", Bozer asked. 

"Surprisingly no", he replied. 

"Mac, I found the schematics for the building."

"Good, give me a place to start."

"Try third floor, ten rooms down the hall."

"Thanks. I'll turn on my comms", Mac said turning them on. "Why do I hear arguing?"

"Russ and Matty are going at it", Desi said. 

"Russ does know that Matty is going to win right", Mac said laughing. 

"He will in a minute", Bozer said. 

*****  
In the War Room, Matty and Russ finished their argument with Matty winning of course.

"Everyone come back in", Matty said. 

"We all good", Bozer asked. 

"Yes", they said simultaneously. 

"Good, Mac is back on comms", Leanna said.

*****  
"Dad", Mac yelled. No answer. He continued yelling and running until he finally found him. Jim was tied to the wall with a gag in his mouth. "Dad."

Mac untied Jim and gave him a hug. 

"Angus", Jim said happily as they hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to save you."

"Alone?"

Mac turned off his comms. "Look, I came alone because..." before Mac could finish, Jim interrupted. 

"Yell at me, be mad about today, am I close?"

"I thought that's what I wanted but I realized that it wasn't your fault."

"I realize today is hard for you for many reasons but we should get out of here."

"Yes." As they were walking, Mac broke the silence, "I think I probably took it out on my friends."

"What?"

"My anger towards today. Bozer is the only person that knows about it. I sort of yelled about coming alone."

"Angus, just apologize to them. Tell them the truth and I'm sure they'll understand."

"I will tomorrow. Russ Taylor said that this place is giving off uncertain levels of radiation, so we should move faster."

Mac turned his comms back on and an explosion on the other end building caused them to stop. 

"We should move", Mac said.

"For sure, by the way is Russ the guy with the British accent?"

"Yep, that's him."

"What was that", Bozer asked looking at the screen. 

"An explosion", Mac said over the comms. 

"Mac, we're looking at the fire from a satellite view and the whole building is being engulfed", Leanna said. 

"Okay, dad we have to move."

Before anyone else could speak another explosion occurred knocking down Mac and Jim. The comms also cut out. 

"Mac. Mac! Mac, do you copy", Riley asked. 

They all looked at the screen to see a giant black cloud.

"The entire building is engulfed in flames", Russ said.

When Mac and Jim woke up, they could see the building is close to coming down completely. 

"We need a way out", Mac yelled. 

"If we could only clear some of the flames by the door than we could leave." 

"I agree but I don't see half the things we need."

"We will just have to improvise."

Mac and Jim began building the machine to remove some of the flames. They finished their 'fire extinguisher' and used it on the flames. They were twenty feet away from the door when the building completely exploded. 

Everyone in the War Room heard the last explosion. 

"Are they okay", Desi asked. 

"I don't know", Bozer replied. 

"We have to find out", Russ said with the same shocked face as the others. Riley was the only one not speaking. 

Four hours had passed since the explosion and everyone except Bozer and Riley went home. No one knew if Mac and Jim were okay. It was too risky to see if they were okay. Riley was in the lab and Bozer came in to see her just sitting on the chair. 

"Hey Riley", Bozer said softly. When she turned around, Bozer could tell that she was crying. "This isn't healthy for you. You know Mac would want you to go home and get some rest."

"I know. I just can't except the fact that Mac is gone. You never really would expect that to happen until it actually happens."

Bozer just nodded and walked up behind her. "Let me take you home. I won't take no for an answer, just let me."

Riley gave a sad smile and stood up.

When she got home, she just sat on the couch and began crying again. Even though she was crying, she heard her door open. 

"Don't worry, I'm clean."

Riley put her hand on her mouth and was just to shocked to see Mac.

"Mac", Riley yelled jumping into Macs' arms. 

Mac spun her around and hugged her tightly. He began kissing her and pulled back to look her in the eyes. 

"You scared me", Riley said laughing. 

"I'm sorry", he replied rubbing her tears with his thumb. "My only thought was getting back to you."

"I'm just glad you're okay. What about your dad?"

"He's okay."

Riley couldn't stop crying. She just couldn't believe he was holding her. 

"Hey", Mac said using his index finger to raise Riley’s head. "I'm okay." Mac kissed her and moved her hair out of her face. "My phone was used to put out the fire, so I couldn't call."

"It's fine", Riley said wrapping her arms around his neck. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I love you Mac."

"I love you too Riles", Mac said smiling at his girlfriend. 

The next morning, Riley woke up cuddled up close to Mac, who was holding her tight. It was a reassurance for them both, they were okay.

"Wake up Mac", Riley said putting her hand on his cheek.

"Hey", Mac said as he was waking up. He looked at her a few moments before speaking. "I don't want to go. I want us to stay right here."

"I would but Matty needs me to update systems and you need a debrief."

"That's true", Mac said sarcastically rolling out of bed as Riley threw his shirt at him. 

One hour later, Mac was talking with Bozer and Leanna while Matty and Desi discussed a solo mission for Desi. Riley walked into the lab to join Mac, Bozer, and Leanna. 

"I still can't believe you survived the explosion", Bozer said. 

"Yeah well", he said with a smirk. "Can we please not talk about it."

"Sure", Leanna said. 

"Hey guys, can I talk to you", Mac asked as Matty and Desi walked in. 

"What's up", Riley asked. 

"It's about my attitude yesterday. I just want to apologize."

Bozer knew where this was going. 

"Mac, it's okay", Desi said with a sincere smile. 

"No, it's not. Bozer is the only other person that knows what I'm talking about. Yesterday was my mom’s birthday. So, every year on that day, I just feel like I'm in a different state of mind." 

"Oh Mac, we're so sorry", Riley said putting her hand on his back. "Like Desi said though, it's fine. You have the right to act different because of what it means to you."

Two hours later, Matty gave Mac and Riley permission to leave. Instead of going home, Mac and Riley drove to the cemetery. The two walked up to the grave that read Ellen MacGyver. 

"I'm going to give you some time."

"Thank you", Mac said kissing Riley’s cheek. 

About an hour or so later, Mac and Riley decided to go to the arcade for pizza and ski ball. 

"Hey Riles, I've been wanting to talk to you about something."

"Yes?"

"With how far we've gone in our relationship, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to move in together."

All Riley did was smile and hug him. "Yes Mac, I would love that."

Mac laughed and kissed her. "Let's go play some ski ball."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated.


	8. Truths+Family+Lies

"How are you and Riley doing", Bozer asked missing the basket. 

"Great", Mac said rebounding the ball. 

"Do you two enjoy living with each other", he asked trying to get the ball from Mac. 

"Ya, she isn't as pissed in the mornings like you are with my projects."

"I did get mad. Is she kinder because you two are sleeping together?"

"There are other reasons as well Boze", Riley said walking out. 

"Hey Riles, what do you need", Mac asked blocking Bozers' shot. 

"Matty needs us, it sounds important", Riley said walking back in. 

Bozer took the distraction and tried to shoot but Mac managed to block it. He just laughed and followed Riley into the house. Bozer just sighed and followed Mac. 

"I call a rematch."

"Deal", Mac said laughing. 

An hour later, Mac, Riley, Bozer, and Leanna came into the War Room. They were shortly joined by Desi, Cage, and Russ. Matty however was already in the room waiting. 

"So what's this about Matty", Mac asked. 

"Our tac teams had done a search and arrested many Codex agents."

"Don't we already know this", Bozer asked looking at Matty. 

"Yes Bozer, but the missile that the Merchant mentioned was never found."

"You think they moved it", Mac asked. 

"Yes and we may know where it is", Matty replied. 

"Good, where is it", Riley asked. 

"It's deep in the woods", Jim said walking in. 

"What are you doing here", Mac asked his dad and hugging him. 

"I'm here to help with the op."

"What's the plan", Cage asked. 

"Split into teams. Cage and Leanna, Desi and Russ, and Mac and Jim."

"What about Riley and I", Bozer asked. 

"You two are going to stay here and provide overwatch", Matty said looking at Riley and Bozer. 

"Let's get going", Leanna said. 

The three teams were split up and made their way to the supposed building where Codex is.

"You would think that Codex would have perimeter guards", Cage said. 

"Maybe they aren't as smart as we thought", Leanna said. 

"It doesn't mean that we should keep our guard down", they said simultaneously. 

"So Russ, what is your deal with Codex", Desi asked looking around.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Russ replied. 

"Russ, everyone on the team has noticed something", Desi said smirking. 

"My problems and emotions toward the matter aren't important."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Is there a reason that this is just coming up?"

"No just wondering is all."

"Are you okay", Mac asked his father who was looking around at the scenery.

"Yes son. I'm just thinking about when I brought your mother to the mountains when we found out she was pregnant with you."

"Is there a reason you jumped on this mission right away?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you get a small amount of information and then you just become apart of it."

"There are no reasons, just I wanted to be on the mission with you."

"Leanna and I are coming up on the base", Cage said. 

"So are Desi and I", Russ said. 

Before Mac could reply, all three groups were being shot at. Then the comms went out.

"Matty, Riles, Bozer, does anyone copy", Mac asked. 

"These guys were expecting us", Jim said. 

"Ya. We have to find cover or we are screwed."

"Can you get any of them back", Matty asked. 

"I'm trying but the satellite in the area went out", Riley replied. 

"Can you use another one", Bozer asked. 

"No, there is nothing else in the area."

"Where are we", Russ asked when the Codex agent took off the blind fold. 

"You are in the Codex HQ", one of the agents said. 

"Fortunately, two of your friends are still out there", a blonde woman said walking into the room. 

"Who are you", Desi said.

"My name is Gwendolyn Hayes."

"Are you the leader of Codex", Leanna asked. 

"In a way", Gwen said. 

"At least Mac and Jim are safe", Cage said. 

"Not for much longer", Gwen said. 

"In here dad", Mac said running into a cabin. 

"This isn't that safe", Jim said closing the door.

"Well it's a place to rest."

"We have to try and find a way out of here and without getting bullet holes would be nice too."

"If we look around then maybe we can find an escape hatch."

They both began shuffling around without being shot. About two minutes later Mac found a hatch and opened it. 

"Wait son."

"What?"

"We need to distract them."

"Blow up the cabin."

They began building the bomb. Another minute later they entered the hatch. 

"Go in", the leading agent said. 

When an agent opened the door, the building blew. 

"What do you want with us", Russ asked. 

"You will soon find out."

"Gwen. Gwen, come in", a agent said over the radio. 

"What? Did you find the others", she asked. 

"We had them but they got away", he replied. 

"That is not good news Roman. Find them soon."

"Yes ma'am."

"So Phoenix agents, it's time you learn the truth", Gwen said. 

Two Codex agents rolled out the missile. 

"I take it that the Merchant told you about the missile", Gwen asked. 

"Yes", Leanna said. 

"Good. It's time for the world to change."

"How is that going to happen", Cage asked. 

"Surprising. Angus didn't tell you everything."

"What are you talking about", Desi asked. 

Gwen walked right in front of Desi, "Underneath a dam, lays a dormant volcano."

"Depending on what dam you hit, a volcano can wipe out a large amount of the population", Russ said.

"Exactly Taylor", Gwen replied. 

"You know Russ", Cage asked looking at Gwen.

"Yes, Spearhead Operations once tried to take down Codex. Care to finish Russ?"

"In the process of that battle, I lost ten men. So if you wondered why I have my emotions toward Codex, than now you know."

"Good Taylor."

"That's where this anger comes from", Leanna said. 

"Yes."

Before anyone else could speak, a voice came over the radio. 

"Gwen", the agent said. 

"What is it?"

"We are close to capturing the other two."

"Good."

"Riley do you have anything yet", Matty asked. 

"Almost have something...Hold on, got it", she replied happily. "Mac."

"Riles, what happened?"

"Codex knocked out the satellite I was using."

"Blondie, are you and Jim okay?"

"Ya Matty, we're okay."

"Good. Now do you." Matty was interrupted. 

"Hello other Phoenix agents", Gwen said. 

"Who is this", Jim asked. 

"You two will meet me soon. Roman, do you have them?"

"Yes ma'am", Roman said as Codex agents surrounded Mac and Jim. 

"Dammit", Mac said under his breath. 

"Welcome Jim, Angus", Gwen said. 

Codex agents sat Mac and Jim down on the couch next to the others. Gwen walked over to Jim and slapped him. 

"Hello again Jim", she said. 

"Gwen", Jim said. 

"You two know each other", Mac asked. 

"Seriously Jim. How many more things have you kept from him."

"Gwen, don't you dare", Jim said. 

"Speak again and I'll shoot", a agent said pointing a gun to the back of Jims' head. 

"Well Angus, I'm your aunt."

"I have an aunt", Mac said turning to his dad.

"Had. I thought she was dead", Jim said avoiding eye contact with Mac. 

"You never had the ability to tell me."

"Roman, take our guests except Angus to the cell."

"Yes ma'am."

"Gwen, if you hurt him even once, I will make sure you die this time", Jim said. 

"I promise I won't", she replied. 

When some of the Codex agents left with the others, Gwen walked over to Mac.

"Hello Angus." She sat down next to him and Mac stayed silent.

"I'm sorry your father never did tell you about me. I know you have had an unstable relationship with him."

"So when do you plan on blowing the dam?"

"Not even a hi or hello to your own family?"

"You're not family to me", Mac responded. 

"Why not?"

"Don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Act like we are family."

"Come here Angus."

Mac got up and followed Gwen to the screen. 

"As you can see, the world is in chaos. It's falling into a hole and it's only going to fall deeper and deeper. The missile can save us from going deeper. You mom believed in an idea that with the right resources, we can fix it."

"I doubt that this is what my mom meant."

"Maybe. Your mom tried to convince the supreme court to listen but they wouldn't. After she died, I was torn apart. All the things she told me were buzzing in my head, so I decided to join a cause that would listen. Codex."

"This isn't what she would want you to do. And what does this have to do with me?"

"Your mom believed that if the world doesn't change soon than we would all die. She tried to do it the easy way but it failed, so I'm continuing her work the hard way. I want you to join and together we can finish what she started."

"Gwen, we have a problem", Roman said. 

"I'll be back Angus."

Gwen left and Mac just stood there looking at the screen. 

"This isn't how she would want it to be done", Mac thought to himself.

Cage managed to knock out two more agents, while the others were just shooting at them. 

"Jim, we have to get out of here", Russ said.

"Not without Angus", Jim said running towards the room with Mac. 

"What's going on", Mac asked the only guard in the room. 

"Nothing, just stay here", the guard said.

Mac took the distraction to knock out the guard. Unfortunately, the guard put up a fight. Jim came running into the room. 

"Angus, we have to leave."

"No. We have to stop the missile."

Jim ran over to the missile with Mac. They both looked it over and found an open panel. 

"We have to fry the systems", Mac said. 

"We can't without blowing the missile."

"Then let's do that."

"The others are still in the building."

Mac grabbed a radio and began talking.

"Russ. Russ!"

"Mac, where are you?"

"My father and I are going to destroy the missile so you guys need to get out."

"Mac, we have to get out now."

"Russ.... Leave!"

"Fine."

"Angus, we don't have some of the materials needed to activate it remotely."

"So then we improvise."

"There's no time. I have to activate manually."

"What! No dad."

"Angus", Jim said grabbing Mac into a hug. "It'll be okay, I promise. You have to leave."

"I love you dad."

Jim hesitated for a second."I love you too son."

Mac began running and found a hatch that leads into a tunnel. He entered but stopped when he heard an explosion. He kept going until he found a way out. He climbed up a hill and turned around to see an even bigger explosion. He fell to his knees and just cried. 

"Mac", Cage said walking slowly towards Mac. 

"He's gone Cage. He's gone", Mac said still crying. 

Cage just walked and sat down next to him. He just leaned into her. 

"Russ. Russ! Does anyone copy", Matty asked. 

"Matty", Russ said happily. 

"How is everyone?"

"We're all good", Russ said with an odd tone. "Except.."

"Except what?"

"Jim is gone. He sacrificed himself to destroy the missile."

An hour or so later, everyone was at the Phoenix except for Mac. 

"So, we now know for sure that Codex is gone", Matty said happily. But everyone could tell that there was a sad tone in her voice. 

"That could be the only good thing about today", Bozer said. 

"Has anyone been in contact with Mac since we got back", Desi asked. 

"I was. He said that for now he just needs more time alone", Riley said. 

"Everyone go home and get some rest", Russ said. 

"Hey Riley, do you need a ride home", Leanna asked. 

"Yes, thank you."

"Mac, are you here", Riley asked walking into their house. 

"Up here Riles", Mac replied. 

"Hey", Riley said softly and sitting next to her boyfriend. "Are you okay?"

"Um no. Not really", he replied. 

Riley carefully leaned into him and he kissed her forehead. 

"When you're ready to talk, I'll be there Mac", Riley said hugging Mac. He quickly reciprocated and kissed her. 

"I know Riles, I love you for that."

Riley smiled and kissed him again.


	9. Mac+Riley+Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a MacRiley fluff fic. Although it's still apart of the overall story.

Riley let out a scream of pain as the stock of the gun hit her stomach again. All Mac could do was watch. He didn't want to but he couldn't look away. He was ready to kill the man who was hurting his girlfriend. 

"Just tell me who you are and work for", the man said looking at Mac. All Mac did was look at Riley who was in serious pain and had blood coming from her mouth. 

"Stop hurting her", Mac said with anger in his eyes. 

"Not until you give me the information I require."

"Mac don't", Riley said coughing and looking at him. The man hit Riley again and Mac yelled at him again. All of a sudden, an explosion caused the man to leave the room. Desi and Leanna came in and untied Mac and Riley. Bozer came in shortly after. 

"Mac, you okay", Bozer asked.

"I got Riley, go get him.", Mac said using his leftover strength to help an almost unconscious Riley.

"You got it Mac", Desi said running in the mans direction. Leanna followed and Bozer stayed by Mac. 

"Go Boze, I got it", Mac said looking at him. He managed to pick her up and began walking to the paramedics. With her barely open eyes, Riley looked at Mac and mumbled.

"I'm sorry Mac."

"No Riles, I'm sorry, just try to stay awake." Riley shook her head and put it against Macs' chest. Mac looked down and kissed her temple. 

Leanna and Desi finally made it outside but were to late to see the guy.

"Dammit", Desi said catching her breath. 

"We should get back to the others."

"Right."

At the ambulance, Riley was leaning against Mac waiting. 

"Alright Mr. MacGyver, we have to do your checkup", the paramedic said.

"I'll be there in a second."

"Mac, please go get your checkup."

"I'll go when I'm ready", he said putting his hand on her cheek. 

"Mac, please", Riley said grabbing his hand and kissing him. "I'll be fine."

Three hours ago...

"Mac, what the hell was that", Riley asked. 

"Uh sorry. Not all my plans work."

"Desi, Leanna, you okay?"

"Ya, we're good", Leanna replied. Leanna and Desi were in a shootout with a few more men. 

"You know I'm here too", Bozer said.

"Sorry Boze", Riley said. 

"You two, stop right there", a man said from behind Riley and Mac. 

Mac and Riley slowly turned around and were knocked out from behind. 

"Mac! Riley!", Matty said. "Go find them now."

"We're on our way Matty", Leanna said killing the last guy. 

Present...

Mac was in the Phoenix medical room with Riley who was asleep after her x-rays and a few more checkups. She just needed rest. 

"Hey Mac", Bozer said walking into the room quietly to avoid waking Riley. 

"Hey."

"So Desi, Leanna, and I are going to begin the search for this guy. Luckily he wasn't smart enough to hide from cameras so we have a license plate number. We are tracking the guy now. Matty will be in soon to talk to you. How's Riley?"

"She's doing good. The doctor said it would be safer for her to stay here for a night."

"Ight. I'll let you know something when I have something to report."

"Thanks Boze."

Mac looked back at Riley and grabbed her hand. 

"I know you can't hear me Riles, but I am sorry I let this happen", Mac said kissing her cheek. Mac smiled and pulled out a ring made of paperclips. "Soon Riles."

Later that night, the door quietly opened and shocked Mac awake.

"Hey Blondie."

"Hey Matty."

"Sorry I woke you."

"It's fine", Mac said looking at Riley. 

"How is she?"

"Healing."

"That's good. You and Riley are gonna spend some time together."

"What do you mean? Don't you want me to help you find this guy?"

"No Mac. You and Riley are gonna spend some quality time away from work to heal, that's in order."

"Yes ma'am", Mac said laughing. "Oh and Matty."

"Yes Mac?"

"Thanks." Matty nodded and left. 

A couple of hours passed before Riley woke up to a wide awake MacGyver stroking her hand with his thumb. 

"Hey beautiful", Mac said with a soft smile. 

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I want to be in bed at home." Mac let out a small laugh and held her hand. 

"Is there anything you want?"

"Nothing yet. Thank you though."

"Of coarse."

"When is my discharge?"

"Tomorrow. However Matty came in and told me that we get a couple of days off."

"Just you and me?"

"Yep. So after the day after tomorrow lets go somewhere beautiful for time off."

"I'd like that", Riley said with a small smile. "What about Smith?"

"Matty is having Desi, Bozer, and Leanna search for them now. He won't get far."

"Okay. Thanks for being here for me."

"Of coarse. Even if we weren't in a relationship I would still be here for you." Mac let go of Rileys hand and put it on her cheek. "Look Riles, it's always you and me. I'm not as bad as Jack though, who would get the doctor if you cough." Riley let out a small laugh. "Need anything?"

"If you need to get something to seem useful than you can get me water."

"Alright I'll be back."

As Mac was getting back, he found a sleeping Riley. He quietly walked over and put the water down onto the table. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He saw a small smile on Rileys face afterwards.

The next morning as Riley was getting her last checkup, Matty walked into the room. 

"Hello Mac."

"Hey Matty, what's up?"

"Bozer, Desi, and Leanna are closer to getting Smith. Are you two getting ready to leave?"

"Yes we are."

"Good. What are you guys going to do?"

"I'm thinking that we are going to go somewhere nice. Riley needs a break from LA."

"I agree. I will see you guys when you get back."

"Thanks Matty." A couple of minutes later, Riley came back. 

"So how are you?"

"I'm good to leave today. I have to be careful to not do too much strenuous activity." 

"So, are you excited?"

"To get out of here, yes."

"Great. I found a beautiful place for us to stay at for a few days." Riley gave him a smile and walked over to Mac and gave him a hug before he kissed her. "You ready to leave."

"Yes."

"Let's get out of here." 

When they pulled into the driveway and Mac parked, he got Rileys' things and began walking to the door.

"You know I can help."

"I'll do the lifting, so you can open the door."

"Thanks", Riley said while rolling her eyes. 

Mac put the stuff down and sat on the couch. Riley sat down next to him and leaned against him. They stayed there all day and night. Mac woke up the next day to see Riley at the counter and drinking coffee. 

"You're already up?"

"Yep."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Mac, you really needed sleep. I know you stayed up when I was asleep."

"That's fair", Mac said getting up and getting his own cup of coffee.

"When do we leave anyway?"

"We will leave later today. Make sure to pack a bathing suit and stuff to where in the sun."

"Oh, is that my hint?"

"Maybe", Mac said kissing her. "Just make sure to pack those things."

"That I will." When Riley went to the bedroom, Mac pulled out the ring of paperclips and decided something.

"Hey Riles."

"Ya?"

"I need to go get something. I'll be back soon."

"Okay."

Mac left the house to go to a jewelry store. Two hours later, Mac and Riley had their bags packed and were ready to leave.

"Before we leave."

"Ya?"

Mac pulled out a box and opened it to show a necklace and gave it to Riley. 

"Mac, it's beautiful", she said letting him putting it on. 

"I knew you would like it."

"I always thought that if you were going to give me jewelry, it would be made of paperclips." Mac gave a small laugh as they left. 

"Are you seriously not going to tell me where we are going?"

"Well, I'll let you guess. We have the time."

"Very funny", Riley said putting headphones on and found a way to get comfortable against Mac. 

Hours after the flight, Mac and Riley were in the Grand Beach Hotel in Miami. 

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's beautiful Mac. And Miami, good choice."

"Well you needed a break from LA and the Phoenix."

"Is that why you only had me bring my phone."

"Yes", Mac said wrapping his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her. He laid her on the bed and they laughed. 

"So what's the plan?"

"It doesn't matter, we have a week."

"Alright."

Mac sat up on the bed and Riley got in between his legs. 

"So, how is the DC thing going?"

"Better than I thought. I have to look through my dads' stuff and see if I can find any of my moms research in it though."

"When is your meeting with the Supreme Court?"

"After we get back to LA. So what do you want to do?"

"I just want to stay here", Riley said getting more comfortable in Macs' arms. 

Mac laughed, "Okay."

After a few hours Mac woke up hungry. Riley woke up a few minutes later the same way. 

"Do you want to order room service or go get dinner?"

"Order room service and go on a walk on the beach."

After they ate, they went to the beach. 

When they were walking, they saw a lot of families having fun. Mac smiled.

"What's with the smile?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see this and you smile."

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking about.."

"Codex", Riley finished Macs statement. 

Mac nodded and looked at the ocean. 

"They really did a number on you, didn't they?"

"It wasn't Codex itself. It was my aunt. She talked about my mom and how the world needed to change. It just got me thinking. I mean look around. Why would people want to hurt this. It makes no sense to me."

"Did she ever get you thinking if they were right?"

"She did, just not in the way she hoped. I was thinking about the fact that the way Codex wants to change things, just isn't the way my mom would want to change things." 

Riley looked at him with sympathy. Mac however just kept looking at the people and the ocean. 

"I just wish I got a chance to know the aunt side of her. Not the Codex side."

"You're not a bad person for wanting to get to know your family."

Mac finally looked at her and smiled. "Let's talk about something other than Codex. Please?"

Riley laughed at his statement,"I agree."

After they got back to the room, Riley just climbed onto the bed. "Today was fun. It sucks it's already over."

"Ya. Hey we have tomorrow."

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"We are going to hang out by the pool, if you want? I do have a surprise though."

"Mac, that would be my third surprise."

"I know, this one though I know you will love."

"Really? Sounds exciting."

Mac climbed into bed and Riley cuddled up next to him. The next morning, Mac and Riley woke up to a buzzing phone. Mac saw it was Bozer and opened the text. 

"What is it?"

"It's Bozer. He said that they finally caught Smith."

"That's good. At least we weren't needed."

"Want some coffee?"

"Please Mac."

"Okay."

The next few hours Mac and Riley were by the pool. 

"I'm gonna hop in."

"Okay."

"What about you ?"

"No, I'll just watch you."

Mac kissed her and hopped in. Twenty minutes later, Mac swam to Riley who had her feet in the pool. He got out and grabbed the ring. "Hey Riles, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it", Riley asked grabbing his hand. 

"I've been thinking a lot about us and there's one thought that won't leave my mind." Riley could only look at him with love and passion. "The job that we live effects our lives everyday. A mission could go be going right until something goes wrong. You are the only person that knows how I see those missions go through in my mind. Riles, I love you so much and cant afford to loose you." Mac opened the box. "Riley Davis, will you marry me?"

Riley covered her mouth with her hand in shock and began to have tears in her eyes. 

"Yes Mac", Riley said hugging him. He put the ring in her finger and gave her a kiss. 

"I said you would love it."

"Well you are a genius. Is the pool really where you wanted to propose to me?"

"I know that normally someone would do this in the most romantic place they could think of. But you know I'm not a man of tradition."

Riley laughed and hugged him. "Who else knows about this?"

"Just Jack and Matty. We can tell everyone else when we get back."

"I love you Riles."

"I love you too Mac", Riley said kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated.


	10. Jack+Bullet+Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place six months after Mac+Riley+Ring.

Two more shots rang over the comms. 

"Leanna, you okay", Mac asked trying to disarm the bomb. 

"Ya Mac", she replied. 

It was a little more difficult to shoot down all these guys because Desi and Cage weren't with them. They were in Washington D.C on classified business. 

"Is anyone else thinking about Jack right now", Mac asked. 

"No, why would we", Riley asked from the War Room. 

Mac laughed and answered, "Well I have to disarm a bomb while Leanna shoots at the enemy. Jack would be going on and on about it being a bad idea to split up."

"And you're in Cairo", Bozer added.

"Ya, that reminds me. No one tell Jack about the fact that we had another mission in Cairo. Especially since it's close to turning into Cairo."

"You got it Mac", Bozer said. 

"How much longer Mac? I'm running out of ammo", Leanna said. 

"You sound like Jack", Mac laughed. 

"Answer the question Blondie", Matty said walking into the room. 

"10-15 seconds", Mac said. "Wait, got it."

"How long does it read", Riley asked, stopping what she was doing. 

"You don't want to know", Mac said laughing. 

"Tell us", Leanna yelled over gunfire. 

"Three seconds", Mac said laying against the bomb. 

"You suck at making us feel better Mac", Riley said. 

"Well you guys wanted to know."

"What was with the 10-15 seconds thing", Bozer asked. 

"It was the only way to make you guys feel better."

"Hey Mac, I'm almost done with these guys, then we can go home", Leanna said killing the last two guys. 

No reply came over the comms. Staring down the barrel of an AK-47 can certainly keep you silent.

"Leanna, get to Mac now", Matty said. 

"On it", she replied. "Riley is something wrong with Macs' comms?"

"Not to what I can see."

Multiple shots were fired stopping Leanna in her tracks. 

"What was that", she asked. 

"There are five men coming at you. Do you have enough ammo", Bozer asked. 

"Probably not. I'm gonna have to make it work though. You're gonna have to give me a minute Mac."

Mac knew who the gunman was Tiberius Kovacs. Mac also knew that Kovacs could hear the gunshots. 

"What do you want Kovacs?"

Everyone in the War Room grew silent. 

"I want your blood."

"Isn't Kovacs the man that Jack was sent to hunt down", Riley asked.

"Ya. That's the one", Matty said. "Leanna, hurry."

Leanna finished off the last man and ran towards Macs' position. Everyone heard a shot fired over the comms followed by Mac screaming in pain. Then another shot was fired. 

"Mac", Riley yelled. 

Mac watched as Kovacs' body fell to the ground. He heard someone coming and prepared to get in a fight. He was relieved to see Leanna. 

"Hey, you okay?"

"Great. Besides the bullet hole in my arm", Mac said sarcastically. 

"Just stay with me Mac", she said seeing he was getting lightheaded. 

"I'm loosing blood. You have to cauterize the wound."

"Okay, but I need you to stay awake. Tell us what happened."

"Kovacs shot me in the arm and before he could fire again, I saw a blood stain form on his shirt."

"Do you know who shot him", Matty asked. 

"No, I don't."

"Mac, the bullet just nicked a vein but you need help quickly."

"There's a hospital ten minutes away from your position. Get there now", Riley said. 

"Thanks Riley", Leanna said helping Mac up.

"You two should get some rest", Matty said to Bozer and Riley. 

"Okay Matty", Bozer said walking out. 

Matty turned to see Riley was still working. 

"Riley, you should go get some rest. Mac will be home soon", Matty said with a small smile. 

"Okay", she said closing her laptop and walking out. 

Thirty eight hours later, Mac and Leanna were back to LA. When they went by the Phoenix, Matty sent them home again. Debrief can be dealt with later. Mac got home and walked in to see Riley in the kitchen. 

"Hey Riles", Mac said kissing his wife.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I've handled worse than this."

Riley laughed and hugged Mac. They made their way to the couch and Riley cuddled closer to Mac. After a few minutes, a familiar voice was heard when the door opened. 

"Who missed me more", Jack asked walking in. 

Mac and Riley both shot up and hugged Jack. The three of them sat down and began talking. Jack knew about Mac and Riley shortly after they got together. They also sent pictures of the small wedding. Due to the occupational hazard and a few other things. 

"Hey Ri, I'm sorry I couldn't walk you down the aisle."

"It's okay Jack, I promise."

Matty, Bozer, and Leanna came by for a little while and they all laughed and talked like the good ol' days. They talked about some of the things Jack did while hunting Kovacs and how if a certain blonde genius was with them, than it would have gone better. 

"Next time Mac", Jack began sternly. "Don't get shot or killed without me."

Macs' smirk eventually turned into a laugh. "Deal."

An hour later, everyone but Jack left. Riley had fallen asleep shortly before Jack left. 

"Well, I have to go home and unpack. And say hi to my Bruce Willis collection", Jack said getting up. 

"Hey Jack wait", Mac said stroking Rileys arm. 

"What's up hoss?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"I know you're the one who killed Kovacs."

"How did you know it was me?"

"There's only one former Delta commando that would be willing to go into Cairo to save a blonde genius."

"My first job will always be to watch your back."

Jack left and Mac readjusted his position to make Riley more comfortable. They ended up staying there all night. The next morning, they were woken up by the buzzing of Macs' phone.

"Hello", Mac asked groggily. 

"Blondie, I need you at work in an hour", Matty said like she's been up for hours. 

"Yes ma'am."

Mac put the phone back down and looked at the beautiful woman sleeping in his arms. "Riles", Mac whispered, slowly running his hand through her hair. Riley just groaned and clenched his shirt. Mac laughed and hugged her tighter. "I don't want to leave either, but Matty needs me." Riley just held his shirt tighter, if it was even possible. 

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Mac and Riley walked into the War Room. 

"Where have you been", Matty asked. 

"Sorry, Riley had a waking issue", he said turning and looking at Riley. 

Matty half smiled and turned to the screen. 

"Alright Mac, you are going to be hijacking a plane and stealing a ledger found on a USB."

"Am I doing this alone?"

"Of coarse not."

"How many Star Wars references can I make today", Jack asked walking in. 

"Hey", Mac said hugging him. Jack turned and hugged Riley. 

"Riley will be here providing back up for you two."

"Okay."

Shortly after their talk, Desi walked in. 

"Hey Mac."

"Hey Desi. Are you okay?"

"Ya, just preparing to leave."

"She's leaving", Mac asked turning to Matty. 

"With Jack back, she got a job offer from the CIA", Matty said. 

"That's awesome."

"Bye Mac", Desi said hugging him. 

"Bye."

"Riley", Desi said hugging her next. 

"Bye Des."

When Desi left, Mac turned to Jack and Matty. 

"So, how are we going to hijack a plane", Mac asked. 

"Since it's a private plane, you two will be going in as security."

"Sweet, let's go", Jack said walking out. 

Mac followed Jack and they began laughing. 

"Will I be doing anything else", Riley asked. 

"Bozer said he may need your help in the lab", Matty said. 

An hour or so later on the mission, "Jack, you just had to piss them off, didn't you?"

"Well, that's Jack Daltons job ain't it", Jack asked laughing. 

"No. You protect me while I piss them off."

"Oh right. I forgot, being gone for two years has made me a bit rusty."

They both laughed. Mac finished his homemade 'smoke grenade' and used it in the actual security. Jack shot at them while Mac ran to the only computer and grabbed the USB. Later, they were both home. Almost. They had to stop at the Phoenix. 

"Hey Matty", Mac said handing her the USB. 

"Hey Blondie. You two completed the mission without being shot. Good for you."

"Thanks Matty", Jack said next to Mac. 

"So are you two ready to be partners again?"

"Hell yeah", they said simultaneously. 

"You're back", Bozer said hugging Mac. 

"Were you expecting us not to come back", Mac asked hugging back. 

"Well I'm just excited you're back", he said hugging Jack. "Do you want to come say hi to Sparky?"

"Why not", Jack said. 

"At least let me hug Jack first", Riley said. 

"Me too", Cage said walking in after Riley. 

Jack hugged the two women than followed Bozer to the lab.

"Hey Riles", Mac said hugging Riley tightly. 

"Hey", she said reciprocating the hug. 

"You okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine. Bozer noticed it too."

"Riles", Mac said earnestly. 

"Okay. I may be getting sick", she said resting her head against his chest. 

Mac laughed lightly and wrapped his arms around her again. 

"How about we go home and we can get back into the position we were in this morning?"

"Okay. With more comfortable clothes."

"Of coarse."

They walked out of the Phoenix hand in hand. Riley put her head on his shoulder for comfort. When they got home, they changed into more comfortable clothes after both showering and settled back on the couch. Mac was laid across it and Riley got on top of him. 

"Thank you Mac", she said somehow snuggling closer to Mac. 

"For what?"

"For this."

Mac smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.


	11. Mac+Wilderness+Riley+Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the idea of this story through the fic 'Paradigm Shift' by Littleviolentone

Mac had enjoyed these last seven months. Being married to Riley was the best thing to ever happen to him. Waking up next to her in the morning and going to bed with her at night. He enjoyed it all except for this morning. He woke up to not find Riley next to him but in the bathroom puking. He got out of bed and knocked on the door.

"Hey Riles, you okay?"

Riley didn't respond yet. She heard the concern in his voice. 

"Ya Mac."

"Riles."

Riley let out a sigh and unlocked the door. When she saw his soft blue eyes, she automatically clung to him. Mac immediately reciprocated the embrace.

"I don't know what's wrong Mac. I'm scared."

Mac could tell that she had been crying. He doesn't know how to help. This isn't the first time she's done this. Mac was just hugging his wife until a light bulb went off in his head. 

"Hey, have you been dizzy at all?"

All she could do was nod. 

"Nausea?"

"Yes, why?"

"Riles, I think you're pregnant."

"What! Mac!"

"I know this is weird, but how about after work today, we go to the doctor."

Riley nodded again as she began crying. She was actually excited to be a mom and there isn't anyone else she would want to raise a child with other than Mac. She was scared though because their jobs tend to have a habit of getting in the way. 

"We can talk to Matty after we know what's up, okay?"

"We're not ready for this Mac. We never planned on this happening yet."

"Hey hey Riles", Mac said looking into her eyes. Riley looked into his eyes. She saw love, passion, safety, and everything else that she loved about him. "We are going to be okay. I promise. It's you and me. We're a package deal." Riley smiled at that comment. With all that they had been through together, she tried to think of a way to describe it but 'package deal' is perfect. 

"Okay", Riley said and smiling softly. 

"Let's get ready or we are going to be late."

An hour and a half later, they were at the Phoenix. Jack was in the War Room still trying to catch up with Matty. She told him about Russ, Codex, and more of Macs' family issues. They also talked about Mason. Bozer, Mac, Leanna, and Riley were in the lab. Cage was tasked on another mission stateside. 

"Come on Boze, I thought you were better than that", Mac said in a friendly tone. They were playing ping pong with Sparky keeping score. Riley and Leanna however were just talking and laughing at those two brothers. 

"Hey, I'm trying."

"Obviously", Riley and Leanna said simultaneously. 

Bozer gave them both a look while Mac laughed. However a text from Matty can change your good day.

"Matty needs us", Mac said winning the game. Two minutes later after hearing Bozer pout they were in the War Room.

"Hey Matty, what's on today's agenda", Mac asked. 

"Pirates", she quickly replied.

"Like Pirates of the Caribbean", Jack asked almost laughing. 

"No Dalton, this is worse than a movie."

"How much worse", Riley asked. 

"These pirates kidnapped the senators two month old baby."

"Who kidnaps a baby", Leanna asked. 

Mac saw out of the corner of his eye, Riley touched her stomach after hearing what they did. 

"What do we do", Bozer asked.

"One of our analysts found out they could have the baby in one of two places. One is in the mountains and the other is a small warehouse by the pier."

"Hold on Matty, why would they kidnap the baby", Riley asked. 

"They want control of the naval fleet in the area. It makes perfect sense", Jack said looking at everyone. 

"Dalton is correct."

"Who is going where", Mac asked. 

"Leanna and a tac team will take the warehouse, while Mac and Riley take the mountains."

"What about me and Jack?"

"Bozer, you stay here and wait with the senator. We need to know if the pirates do something to him. Jack has something else to focus on."

"Yes ma'am", Mac said holding the door for everyone. 

Riley never enjoyed going into the mountains. No comms. No internet. Nothing related to technology unless you're in the right place. The only reason she was okay with coming was because Mac, a survivalist extraordinaire, was with her. 

The warehouse was a bust. The tac team found nothing. The only problem was that Leanna had no way of telling Mac and Riley though. 

"I wonder why pirates would have a place in the mountains", Riley asked. 

"You answered your own question", Mac said laughing.

"What do you mean?"

"They hide in the mountains because no one expects them here. It makes perfect sense."

"Matty, we couldn't find anything at the warehouse", Leanna said. 

"Okay. Mac and Riley are to far out so we can't tell them. Come back to the Phoenix. We just have to hope that the mountains are where they are."

"Yes ma'am."

"Bozer, has anything happened with the senator", Matty asked. 

"Nothing yet Matty. No ransom call or anything like that."

"Alright. Stay with him just in case."

"Okay Matty."

After an hour of walking and talking, they made it to the house. 

"That's a lot of security", Mac said. 

"So, do you think that they have the baby in there?"

"Yep, no doubt about it."

Mac found a way into the house but spooked a guard. Before the guard could grab his gun, Mac jumped him. Seconds later, Mac had him out.

"Do you think that got anyone's attention", Riley asked. 

"I don't think so. Let's keep going."

"Mac, we should split up."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just don't know what I would do if anything happened to you, knowing I could've protected you. Especially with our current situation", Mac said putting his hand on her stomach. 

They heard a guard coming and Riley grabbed Macs' hand and squeezed it in reassurance. When the guard passed them, Mac sneaked up behind him and knocked him out.

"Those guards are going to come to eventually, so let's hurry."

"Right."

After two more guard problems and a lot of room searching, they finally found the baby in a back room. She began crying and Mac quickly walked over and picked her up.

"Hey princess, it's okay." When Mac put her head to his chest, the baby slowly stopped crying. After Riley checked if guards came running, she quietly closed the door. She turned to see Mac holding the baby like he's been doing this for years. She leaned against the door post and smiled. "What", he asked looking at Riley.

"Nothing, you just look adorable with a baby."

Mac let out a small laugh and walked over to Riley. He hugged her with his free arm and kissed her. 

"Do you have any doubts about our baby anymore?"

"Not about our parental skills."

"We'll be okay Riles."

Riley nodded into Macs' chest. 

"Can you take her, I need to build something to carry her in."

"Ya."

Riley took her and the baby played with her hair. Makes for an easy distraction. Mac began building a way to carry the baby and grabbed her stuff. 

"Mac, let me carry her. You can defend us."

"Okay."

On their way out, Mac fought off 10 more men but managed to get Riley, and the baby out. Which was his only concern. However a crying baby does not make for finding a good hiding place, so Mac found a stable oddly and got them on a horse. When they were far from trouble, the horse began to slow down. The baby also began to calm down and go to sleep. When the baby did fall asleep, Riley laid against Mac for comfort. Mac began to move to cradle Riley more comfortably.

"What do we do now Mac?"

"We find a place to stay and get word to Matty in the morning. It's going to be dark soon."

Mac saw a cave and directed the horse towards it. Once they settled, Riley began to put the baby down while Mac set the horse free. Riley put the baby down and walked over to Mac, who was looking at the woods and hugged him. 

"We have to get some sleep."

"I know", Mac said kissing her forehead. 

"Come on", Riley said walking towards the wall and Mac sat down against the wall next to the baby and Riley sat down in between his legs, and laid against him. Mac wrapped his arms around her and put his hands on her stomach. She put her hands on his and turned her head to the side and listened to the sound of Macs' slow and steady heart beat. She feels warm and comforted by it. However the mountains were still breezy and Mac felt Riley shivering. 

"Here", Mac said grabbing a blanket out of their bag. He laid it over them, "I brought it just in case we had to stay the night." He turned his head to look at the baby and grabbed two small blankets and wrapped her in them. "She looks fine. What about you?"

"I'm good Mac", Riley said enjoying all the heat and comfort. 

Mac kissed her forehead. "I love you Riles." Riley didn't respond so Mac just assumed that she was already asleep. 

"So, we have to assume that Mac and Riley found a place to stay and will get word in the morning", Matty said to Bozer and Leanna. 

"Knowing Mac, they're going to be fine and he's going to get word to us in the morning", Bozer said.

"Good. You two should go home and get some rest", Matty said. 

"What about the senator and his wife", Leanna asked.

"I'll call them and tell them that the baby is safe", Matty said. 

"What if Mac and Riley don't have the baby yet", Leanna said. 

"We better hope they do", Bozer said. 

The next morning, Mac woke up to see Riley was awake and playing with the baby. 

"Good morning Riles."

"Morning Mac."

"How long have you been awake?"

"About thirty minutes."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You look cute when you're asleep."

"That's a cute excuse."

"Should we be getting ready to leave?"

"Do we have to", Mac asked laughing and hugging her a little tighter being careful of the possible baby. 

"Yes Mac", Riley said laughing and enjoying the embrace. 

As they got up, Riley got the baby ready for travel as Mac went to see where he could get a connection. When he came back to the cave, he saw Riley holding and playing with the baby. He could tell that she was having a lot of fun but he knew why she had her concerns because of their job. 

"Have any more doubts", Mac asked rubbing Rileys back. 

"Not when I'm with you", she said looking up and smiling at him. 

Mac leaned over and kissed her. 

"I found a connection three miles north and got the coordinates to where exfil is. So let's get going."

"Okay."

Mac grabbed their bags and Riley kept hold of the baby. Three hours later, the three of them were home and safe. 

"So Mac, Riley, the baby is home and safe", Matty said. 

"That's great", Mac said. 

"You two should go and get some rest. Sleeping in a cave would suck."

"Yes ma'am", they said simultaneously. 

Mac came up behind her and put his arm around her. She quickly put her head on his shoulder. 

"Are you ready to see if you're pregnant?"

"Ya, but I'm still nervous", Riley replied. 

Mac used his free arm and grabbed her hand. "We'll be okay. I promise."

Riley nodded and they walked to the medical room. 

"So Ms. Davis, you are four weeks pregnant. Congratulations."

Mac and Riley hugged and laughed. 

"Did our mission effect Riley or the baby in any way?"

"No, they are both safe."

"Thank you". 

"Of coarse", the doctor said and left. 

Mac and Riley hugged again. 

"It's you and me Riles."

"Are you sure we're ready?"

"Like I said before, we're a package deal."

Riley nodded cried again. Only this time they were happy tears. 

"Let's go talk to Matty."

"Okay."

"Congratulations guys", Matty said.

"Thank you", Riley said rubbing her stomach. 

"So is there anything else you guys need?"

"We were wondering if tomorrow, we can talk about a plan for this", Mac said.

"Sure."

"Thank you Matty", Riley said walking out.

"Hey Blondie."

"Ya Matty?"

"You take care of her", Matty said half smiling. 

"I will."

When they got home, they sat by the fire enjoying the good news. 

"Are you sure we're ready for this", Riley asked. 

"Honestly, I don't know. But I know that we'll figure it out."

"What are we going to do if our job catches up to.." Mac interrupted Riley.

"Don't worry. Anyone dumb enough to go after the child is going to have to deal with our entire weird family."

Riley let out a laugh. "Thanks Mac."

"Besides, we know what Jack would do for the two of us separately, but imagine what he would do the combination of the two of us."

"That person would be screwed."

This time Mac let out a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated.


	12. Leanna+Cage+Undercover

"Come on Mac. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm useless", Riley said laughing while Mac picked up their bags. 

"I know. I'm just trying to be helpful."

"I'm only two months pregnant Mac. I can still do things."

"That doesn't mean I can't help you", Mac said kissing her. 

"Fine", Riley said walking out. "Though please don't turn into an overprotective husband."

Ten minutes later, Mac and Riley were at the Phoenix and went to the lab. 

"Hey Boze", Mac said holding the door open for him and Riley. 

"Hey guys. Did Matty call you in?"

"Not us. Did she call you?"

"Nope. Maybe today's mission doesn't need us."

"What is today's mission anyway", Mac asked. 

Before Bozer could reply, Leanna and Cage came into the lab. 

"Well I guess Matty just needs Leanna and I for today", Cage said. 

"Really. What's the op", Bozer asked putting his arm around Leanna. 

"That's confidential", she replied. 

"Are you just saying that, so you don't scare Bozer", Riley asked.

Everyone laughed at Bozers expense. 

"We will be going undercover as the two nieces of a major drug lord, black market dealer, and one of Interpol's most wanted", Cage said. "And Matty wants Riley to be in the War Room to oversee the op."

"And that's it", Mac said. 

"Yep", Leanna replied. 

"So Mac and I don't have to get shot at today", Jack said walking in. "Hallelujah."

Mac just laughed and high-fived Jack while everyone else just rolled their eyes. 

"Finally, you and I can get through a full game of ping pong without interruptions", Bozer said. Leanna just glared at him. "I mean I'm going to miss you", he said hugging her. 

"Bozer will be needed for a small part. We need a certain wardrobe", Cage said. 

"Let's go", Bozer said grabbing Leanna and Cage. 

Mac, Riley, and Jack laughed. 

"I don't mean to be rude but do you guys think that there will ever be a mission where it'll be just the four of us like the old days", Jack asked. 

"If there is ever a mission that requires an awkward genius, a hacker, a lab tech that makes masks, and an annoying overwatch that quotes movies, than no", Riley replied. 

Mac laughed and put his hand on her arm. Riley leaned up against him and breathed in his scent. 

"You two are adorable", Jack said turning around and leaving. "Since when did the lab look different." The two of them laughed. 

Three hours later, Cage and Leanna were ready for the op. The good thing is that it takes place in a city near LA. It's very rare to have missions in country. 

"So what's your plan", Riley asked Matty. 

"There is a major weapons deal going down tomorrow in a parking garage. The only people who do the deals are in Meleskis' inner circle. Luckily the buyer, Aaron Moretti, persuaded Meleski to let his nieces handle the deal", Matty said. "And I need you here to oversee the op."

"Got it", Riley said grabbing her laptop and sitting on the arm of a chair. 

Two and a half hours later, Leanna and Cage walked into the hotel that they were staying that. They also caught the eyes of many men. 

"Hi, we reserved two rooms for Moretti", Leanna said to the man at the desk. 

"Yes, here it is", the man said giving them the room cards. "801 and 802."

"Thank you", Cage said. 

"How are you guys doing", Matty asked. 

"Good. We are on a lot of people's radar. Mostly men", Leanna replied. 

"According to the camera that Bozer put on Leanna's dress, there are dozen of high rollers, a few people on FBI's Most Wanted and same for Interpol", Riley said. 

"Do you know if the seller has shown up yet", Cage asked. 

"I don't know. All we know is that he is going to be checking into that hotel and he does the sale tomorrow", Matty replied. 

"The seller is going to stand out though", Mac said. 

"What do you mean Mac", Leanna asked. 

"Someone who is traveling with weapons would undoubtedly came with security. So that's who you're looking for."

"Good point Mac. Is anyone else concerned though that someone in Meleskis' inner circle may know what the nieces look like", Cage asked. 

''No one should", Matty said.

"Which helps because they don't know what you look like."

"What does that mean Mac", Riley asked. 

"Since the guy doesn't know what you look like, than you two have to blend in. You are supposed to have security. Blending in may be your only option."

"That's a good point Blondie. Riley, keep an eye out for our seller. Leanna, Cage, do what Mac said and begin to blend in."

"You got it Matty", Leanna said. 

"Alright, since you three aren't needed, you can go do something else", Matty said to Mac, Jack, and Bozer. 

"Cool. Mac, lets go do our game", Bozer said walking out. 

"I'm coming too", Jack said following Bozer. "I call winner."

"Are you going to be fine", Mac asked Riley.

"I'll be fine. Go have fun and enjoy it before Jack starts going crazy with movie quotes and takes your place."

"Bye", Mac said kissing her. 

"Bye."

Riley smiled watching Mac chase after the two. 

"What took you two so long", Matty asked. 

"I have no idea", Riley said. She began thinking to herself bu turned to the screen. "It looks like our seller has arrived."

Matty turned her attention to the screen. She saw the bio of the seller appear. 

"That's Julio Martinez", Matty said. "It looks like he has done business with Meleski before."

"Leanna, Cage, our guy just came in", Riley said. 

"I see him, what do we do", Cage asked. 

"Wait and watch", Matty said. "Just continue your day and try not to get on Julio's radar."

"Yes ma'am", Leanna said. 

Three hours later, Leanna and Cage went to their rooms. It was around 10:30, luckily they were never seen by Julio or his men. To their knowledge at least. Back at the Phoenix, Riley was in the War Room and almost everyone had left. 

"Hey Riley, has anything happened", Matty said walking in. 

"No, wait what are those men doing", Riley asked looking at the screen.

There were men walking up and down the hallways.

"They must be securing the hotel perimeter, it's natural. If something happens, call Leanna and Cage, then me."

"Yes ma'am."

After Matty left, Mac came up and leaned against the door frame. 

"I know that you can't have caffeine, but I found this protein drink that you may like."

"Thanks Mac", she said kissing his cheek. "What are you doing here", she said taking the drink. 

"I wasn't going to leave you alone here. And before you say it, I would've done it anyway", Mac said sitting on the chair. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. You know you don't have to stay."

"I know. How's our little one doing", Mac asked rubbing Rileys belly. 

Riley leaned against Macs' arm and replied, "Doing good as well."

"How about you get some sleep."

"I have to oversee the mission."

"I can do it. I've been trained to stay up all night in the army anyway. Besides Jacks snoring helped too."

"Fine", Riley laughed. 

Mac propped his feet up on the table and Riley laid on him. He began rubbing her arm and held her tighter. 

"I love you Riles", Mac said kissing her forehead. 

The next morning, Riley woke up to see Mac was wide awake and drinking some coffee.

"Hey, good morning beautiful."

"Good morning", she said putting her head back on his chest. "Where did you get the coffee?"

"Bozer came in early to work on Sparky and he knew I was up all night, so he brought me some."

"Thank you", she said looking at him. 

"For what?"

"Letting me sleep. I needed it."

"You don't need to thank me for anything."

"What about Jack. Where is he?"

"Matty let him sleep in."

Riley laughed and began getting up. 

"He is coming in today though", Matty said from behind the two.

They both laughed after being scared of Matty appearing behind them. 

"So has anything happened", Riley asked Mac.

"Nothing."

"Hey Blondie, why don't you go home and get some sleep", Matty said. 

"It's fine. I can wait till after the mission."

"Are you sure", Riley asked with a little concern. 

"Ya, I defused three bombs after a sleepless night."

"Okay", Riley said with a little smile. 

"The trade is in a few hours", Matty said. "We have to be ready to act in case something goes wrong."

"From here on out, we have to watch Martinez' every move", Mac said. 

Three hours later, Leanna and Cage were on the way to the meet.

"Alright Matty, we're on our way to the meet", Cage said. 

"Good. Be prepared for anything."

"Yes ma'am", Leanna and Cage said simultaneously. 

When they arrived, what they found wasn't to pleasing. They saw the seller with two heavily armed guards. 

"This doesn't look to good", Leanna said. 

"Agreed."

They got out and grabbed the case of money. 

"So you two are Moretti's nieces?"

"Yes. Do you have what we came for", Cage asked. 

"Of coarse. Payment first", the man said. 

"How about we meet in the middle", Leanna said. 

Before they began walking towards the middle, a third guard came and whispered in Martinez's ear. 

"Grab the package", Martinez said to the third guard. 

Leanna and Cage noticed that the two guards gripped their guns. It's a good thing their trained to notice these things and get prepared to be in a fight. They both slowly step back carefully. 

"Is something wrong with our deal", Leanna asked. 

"Kill them and grab the money", he replied. 

Cage pulled out a gun and shot a guard. They got into their car and began driving. The others began following. 

"Matty, we have a slight problem", Cage said. 

"A normal slight problem or a Mac slight problem", she asked. 

Mac gave her a skeptical look. 

"Let's say in between but closer to Mac", Leanna said. 

"Of coarse and Mac wasn't even involved. What went wrong?"

"And why are you driving", Bozer asked adding to Matty's question. 

"We were made and now were in a car chase", Leanna said. 

"Jack, Mac, get to them now", Matty said.

"Let's go", Jack said.

Cage knew that she had to buy Mac and Jack time so she leaned out the window and shot at them. It was working until they decided to fire back. 

"This isn't going to be easy", Leanna said. 

"No but Jack and his crazy driving will help. We just have to buy them some time."

"Here, take my gun and use it too", Leanna said handing her gun to Cage.

"Riley, find the fastest way to Cage and Leanna", Mac said. 

"On it Mac" she replied. "Jack, take the next right."

The drive to Leanna and Cage was fast. This is the one time that Mac is thankful for Jacks crazy driving. 

"So, how are we going to stop the other car", Jack asked. 

"The same way a stick stops a bike", he replied. 

"What?"

"You know how if you put a stick into the bike tire, you stop and fly forward."

"Ya."

"Well, that's what this metal pipe is going to do."

"Definitely one of your more stupid plans."

"It gets worse."

"How much worse?"

"You are going to have to drive backwards, so I can actually make this work."

"This is going to be fun", Jack said sarcastically. 

"Jack, take the next left and you'll see them in half a mile", Riley said. 

"Thanks Ri."

So they did their plan and it worked. Barely. Jack drove back and stopped by Leanna and Cage. They decided to stay for the authorities and Jack and Mac went back to the Phoenix with the money and guns.

"Mission was a success", Jack said. 

"Good. Now get home", Matty said. 

"Alright. It looks like though that I have a sleepy passenger."

"Is he falling asleep", Riley asked trying to hold in a laugh. 

"No, he is asleep." This time Riley and Matty both laughed.


	13. Mac+Murdoc+Deals

"Alright Jack, what's this about? You better not be leaving again", Mac asked walking into Jack's apartment.

"No hoss, it's nothing like that", Jack said from his kitchen. 

"Then what's this about? It's 6:30, I haven't showered yet, and I had a hard day yesterday."

"I know man, I just need to talk to you."

"This couldn't have waited till later?"

"Unfortunately no."

"Alright. Go ahead", Mac said sitting on the chair.

"I've already talked with Matty", Jack paused for a second. "I'm retiring."

"You're retiring. When?"

"I don't know. Maybe a month or two."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Mac, the op we were on three days ago may have caused me to think about this. As much as I hate to admit it, and you know I hate to admit it, I feel like that soon it's going to be to dangerous for me to be in the field. If I stay, I may end up hurting you or someone else on the team."

Mac nodded in agreement. "You said that you talked to Matty. Does that mean that I am the only other person that you told this to?"

"Yes."

"Why are you telling me this first?"

"Do you remember before I went to hunt down Kovacs that I was saying goodbye to an old friend?"

"You know I do Jack."

"Well it's sort of like that. I'm telling you alone because for years, it's been you and me doing stupid stuff in the field together. You building things and being a nerd on stuff I will never understand and then me shooting people. Then we go home. I just feel that it may be better if this came out a little more personal because of all that we've been through."

"I understand Jack", Mac said smiling. "It's going to suck though knowing you're in LA but not in the field with us."

Jack laughed and hugged Mac. "I know you're going to miss me but I've trained you and Riley well enough to incorporate me in your missions. I did talk to Matty though and she said you guys can still talk about your missions and if need be I can come save your ass."

This time Mac laughed. "Okay buddy. I need to go home and do my shower before work. Please tell me that you are going to tell everyone else today?"

"Ya I will buddy. Bye."

"Bye", Mac said closing the door. 

When Mac got home, he went to the bedroom and saw that Riley was still asleep. He went to his desk and sat down to think about what Jack said. He stopped though when he heard stirring in the bed. 

"Mac", Riley said yawning. 

"Morning Riles", Mac said happily. 

Riley got out of bed and walked to Mac. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"You know Matty gave us the morning off for a reason", Riley said. 

"I know. Jack needed to talk me", he replied looking at her smiling. 

"This early? Why?"

"You will find out later. Trust me", he said smiling at her and kissed her. 

Riley rested her head on Macs' shoulder and closed her eyes. 

"You know you could still go back to bed", Mac said looking at her sleeping face. 

Riley still had her eyes closed but replied, "I know, just want to be with my husband. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"There is nothing wrong with that", he said getting up and wrapping his arms around her waist. They both smiled and kissed. "I'm going to shower."

"Okay. Have fun", Riley said crawling back into bed. Mac walked over and kissed her cheek before going to take a shower.

Around five hours later, 11:30 to be more precise, everyone was at work. Mac and Bozer were in the lab working on some of Sparkys' settings. Riley was just in the lab watching the two and providing "moral support". Leanna, Cage, and Matty were in the War Room, and Jack walked into the lab. 

"Hey guys", Jack said. 

"Hey Jack", Bozer said. 

Mac stopped what he was doing and walked over to Jack. 

"So, have you figured out when to tell the others yet", Mac asked. 

"No. I may know where though", he replied smirking. 

"Where?" I think I may know the answer though."

"Arcade. Greasy pizza and ski ball for the win."

Mac laughed, "Not surprised."

Macs phone buzzed and he read the message. He walked out of the lab and left. The others just assumed that Matty needed him alone. 

**********

Mac walked into the park and sat down on the bench by the fountain. Someone else came walking by and sat by the bench next to Mac. 

"Your text sounded human. What is going on", Mac asked. 

"Cassian was kidnapped again. His kidnapper was Matthew Romero."

"Who is that?"

"Matthew Romero hired me to "exterminate" his daughters boyfriend. After I did, I went in for payment and one thing led to another and I killed his wife and daughter."

"How long ago was with?"

"Eight years ago. Before you ask, I know that he has spent all this time building a small collective. I knew that you wouldn't let Cassian die though."

"What I don't understand is that you don't have any leverage on me. And wouldn't he kill Cassian on the spot?"

"You'd think but I did receive a call from him. He wants 4 million dollars or it's his death."

"You have the money, why don't you pay."

"I don't have to be a genius to know that he's going to kill Cassian anyway."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"4 million was the price we agreed on eight years ago. He gave me two and that's how everything happened."

"Makes sense. Do to you what you did to him."

"Please Boy Scout, I need your help."

Mac let out a sigh and thought for a second, "Fine". 

An hour after Mac left the Phoenix, Riley, Jack, and Bozer went to the War Room. When they got there, they only saw Matty. 

"Where's Mac", Riley asked. 

"I thought he was with you three in the lab", she replied. 

"He got a text and I assumed it was from you", Jack said. 

"I never sent him a text."

As Matty said this, Riley sat down and began tracking his phone."

"It says he is still in the Phoenix", Riley said. 

"Where, I'll go check it out", Bozer asked. 

"Entrance."

Bozer began running and got to the entrance. He looked around and didn't see Mac. He did however see Macs phone hidden in a bush. He grabbed it and ran back to the War Room. 

"I found his phone", Bozer said giving it to Riley.

She grabbed it and began opening it. Luckily she knew his password. 

"What is it Riley", Matty asked. 

"Mac got a text from a blocked number that said 'Meet me by the fountain in the park by Main Street. I need your help'". 

Fountain in the park. Does it have any cameras", Jack asked. 

"Yes, give me a second", Riley said already typing. 

When Riley pulled up the feed, she put it back by 45 minutes. They saw Mac walk in and sit on the bench. They also saw the man who send the message sit by him. Riley paused the feed and zoomed in on the face. 

"It's Murdoc", Matty said. 

"What the hell is Mac doing with that tool", Jack growled. 

"Well we have to find out. That text says that Murdoc needs Macs help", Riley said. 

"Hold on, is anyone else thinking that Macs help could be actual help", Bozer said. 

"What do you mean Bozer", Jack asked. 

"Mac wouldn't go to the park without telling us first. So he might actually believe that Murdoc needs help."

"Hes got a point Matty, maybe I can track where they are going with these cameras. Or at least get a license plate number", Riley said. 

"Good Riley. Jack go get our boy back", Matty said. 

"Yes ma'am."

"So where is the meeting anyway", Mac asked. 

They were driving out of LA and Mac began to get stubborn.

"It's by a warehouse in Bakersfield. In about two hours."

"It looks like we will have enough time to get their before the meet."

"Yes. So what's the plan?"

"Drop me off a block before the warehouse. You will go and do the meet and I will sneak around and get Cassian."

"Good plan Boy Scout. I hope it doesn't get Cassian killed though."

"It won't. I promise."

"Take the next left Jack. I think they're leaving LA", Riley said. 

"Thanks Ri. Can you boopidy boop and find out where they are going?"

"Jack. That's not how it works."

"You sound like Mac. Can you answer the question?"

"It's not that hard to figure out. It looks like Bakersfield supposedly."

"Alright. I need to stop them. Get me ahead of them."

"On it."

As Mac and Murdoc were driving, Mac kept looking at the side mirror. 

"What do you keep looking at Boy Scout?"

"I know that Jack is a few cars behind us. I think he's trying to get ahead of us."

"We can't let him catch up", Murdoc said speeding up.

"Take a right. I know another way to get to the city and lose Jack."

"You better be right", Murdoc said taking a right. 

Mac looked out the window and saw Jacks car driving straight. "We lost him", he said.

"Good, Now tell me how to get to town."

Mac and Murdoc arrived at the warehouse ten minutes before the meet. Murdoc drove another block and dropped Mac off there. Mac looked around and found a way he and Murdoc could stay in communication. After Murdoc had his earpiece, he drove off to the meeting place. 

"Something is still bothering me Murdoc."

"What's that?"

"How did you escape the deeper hole we put you in?"

"I adapt to whatever prison or hole you put me in. It wasn't that hard. Now be quiet, I see our other guests."

Mac saw the car pass him and he began following. Once he was there, he hid behind some barrels watching the men get out. One of them had a gun and was standing by who Mac could only assume was Romero. Two more men got out with guns and Cassian. 

"Dad", Cassian yelled. 

"Shut it boy", one of the men said. 

Mac snuck behind them and watched. He saw that the two guards holding Cassian were distracted looking at Murdoc. He also saw parts and chemicals to build a flash grenade. He built it, threw it at the guys and it went off. Romero and another guard put Cassian in the car and drove off as Mac and Murdoc took care of the other two guys. 

"Good job Boy Scout. We don't know where they went."

"Yes, I do", as Mac said this, another car pulled up, not Jacks, and men began shooting at the two men. They managed to duck to cover but they knew the men were close. 

Before they found Mac and Murdoc, a car horn began going off and two guards were shot to the ground. Everyone turned to see Jack. 

"Follow me. Jack can handle this", Mac said to Murdoc. 

Murdoc nodded and began following Mac as he began running. 

Romero's car stopped as he got out. The guard got out and grabbed Cassian. 

"It's time for you to die boy", Romero said. 

"Hold still", the guard said. 

Before Romero pulled the trigger, Murdoc tackled him to the ground. Mac did the same to the guy holding Cassian. They managed to knock them out and got up. 

"Dad", Cassian said hugging Murdoc. 

"Hey buddy", he said reciprocating the hug. "Go get in the car over there. I'll be there in a minute." The boy nodded and got in the car. 

"Thank you MacGyver."

Mac nodded. 

"If there is anything I can do for you, please tell me now."

Mac thought for a second, "Actually there is. You know about Riley and I." Murdoc nodded. "She's pregnant. So here's the deal, don't go near her or the baby. If you do, I will personally make sure you become just a memory to Cassian."

Mac could tell that he showed a hint of fear. 

"Deal", Murdoc said putting his hand in front of Mac. He shook it.

"You and Cassian leave. Never come back and kill another person."

Mac went to the car and took off the license plate on Romero's car. Murdoc got in and took off. Jack came driving by shortly after. 

"Hey hoss, where's Murdoc?"

"He's in a car and drove off with Cassian. He was smart enough to take off the license plate though."

"At least these jackasses are taken care of."

Mac laughed, "Agreed. And hey, you helped us, so you are still good for a few more missions."

Back home or more accurately at the Phoenix, Mac and Jack walked into the War Room. They were met by Matty, Riley, and Bozer. 

"Mac", Riley said hugging and kissing him. 

"You're such an idiot", Bozer said hugging him next. 

"Sorry, Murdoc got away", Mac said to Matty. 

"It's okay Blondie. Just glad you're safe."

"Still need help with Sparky, Boze", Mac asked. 

"Yes I do."

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute."

Riley and Bozer left for the lab as Mac, Jack, and Matty walked slow behind them. 

"When are you going to tell them", Mac asked Jack. 

"Later today. Matty, do you want to come to and get some pizza?"

"Are you also doing ski ball?"

"Yes we will. Are you going to join us?"

"Might as well."

They all went to the lab and had fun. The five of them were enjoying it a lot because it was the five of them again. Mac and Bozer were trying to fix Sparkys systems and remembering how Jack hated the idea of Sparky. Riley was with the two and talking to them, and Matty and Jack were laughing. 

Mac took a break and went to Riley. He walked behind her and kissed her neck. He grabbed her hand and walked them to a little area to get privacy. 

"How are you", Mac asked. 

"I'm good. So is the baby. I'm still considering slapping you for what you did without telling me."

Mac laughed and put his head on her shoulder. "In my defense, I did it to save Cassian."

"That does help a little bit", Riley said kissing him. 

"Good. I hate it when you're mad at me", he said stroking her cheek. 

Four hours later, everyone was at the arcade Jack loved so much. 

"So Jack, what is this about", Bozer asked. 

"I brought you all here today to say that I can say", he took a pause. "I'm gonna be retiring in the next month or so."

"Wait what", Riley said. 

"Why", Leanna said. 

"I know that I'm getting close to becoming a safety hazard in the field. Matty did say though that I can be told about the missions. I can also be involved if need me."

"Why did you tell Mac before us", Bozer asked. 

"I have my reasons. At least I'm still in LA though right."

"That's true", Bozer said hugging him. 

"Good. Now that we have that out of the way, let's play some ski ball", Jack said laughing.


	14. Scorpio+Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes into Macs past as a soldier before Jack and before Pena's death. This also takes place a year and a half after Mac+Murdoc+Deals.

Nine years ago....

"How much longer Mac", Luke asked. 

"About thirty more seconds. Why, do you want to go home?"

Luke let out a laugh, "No, just rushing you."

"Let's quit the chatter boys. We still have about ten more men to take care of", John said reloading his gun. 

"You're ruining the fun John", Cole said running for cover. 

"Just saying. We have to focus, then we can have fun", John replied. 

"Let's leave our fun talk for later team. John is right. Mac, did you get the bomb disarmed yet or no?"

"Yes, I got it."

"Good, let's get out of here", Jason yelled and began running towards the jeep. All of a sudden, the jeep blew up. 

"Oh shit", John said. 

"Now what", Mac asked. 

Present time....

"Hey Mac, can you give me the password to your computer", Jack asked.

"Not going to happen", Mac said laughing. 

Mac had finally got back to work on the bike. Over the past few months, they had been so busy at work that he couldn't work on it. 

"Does Riley know it", Jack asked smirking. 

"Yes, but she is putting Jake down for a nap, so I wouldn't recommend bothering her right now."

"I hate you right now."

"I know."

"By the way, why did you name your son Jake?"

"I have my reasons", Mac replied. 

"Why won't you tell me. Riley told me that she doesn't even know why."

"Look Jack, I have my reasons for why. Okay", Mac said defensively.

"Okay", Jack said putting his hand up. 

Mac got back to work when his phone buzzed. Jack handed it to Mac and he opened it. He read the message and got up. 

"What's up", Jack asked. 

"Matty needs me."

"Hey, where are you going", Riley asked walking into the living room. 

"Matty needs me", he said kissing her and walking out.

Riley looked at Jack, who just shrugged. Then he spoke, "Do you know Macs' password?"

Riley laughed, "Yes but I'm not giving it to you."

At the Phoenix, Mac walked into the War Room and saw Matty. 

"Hey Matty, what's up?"

"About thirty minutes ago, one of our analysts received a video message. Whenever I played it, your name came up. I think you can help us identify him."

"Okay. Play the message."

Matty pulled up the message, but Mac froze when he saw the face. He snapped out of it when Matty played it. 

"Hello MacGyver. Do you remember me? I'm sure you do. Anyway, I was thinking that perhaps it's time we finish what was started nine years ago. I wonder what you remember. Probably a lot more than I will give you credit for."

Matty stopped the message and turned to Mac. He was however still looking at the screen. 

"Mac, do you recognize him", Matty asked. 

"Do we know where the message was sent from", Mac asked ignoring Matty's first question. 

"Um", Matty took a quick pause. "No, we don't know yet. Our analysts are on it as we speak."

"Good. Call me when you get something", Mac said walking out of the room. 

"Mac! MacGyver!"

"What was that about", Bozer asked as he, Leanna, and Cage walked into the War Room. 

"I have no idea. I showed him this video and it messed with him in some way."

"What was the video about", Cage asked. 

"A man was saying that he and Mac are going to finish something that happened nine years ago. He never mentioned what it was about."

"Wait", Bozer said. "Did you say nine years ago?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nine years ago, Mac was in the army. Maybe a certain ex-soldier can help us identify who that man is", Bozer said. 

"Maybe it would be a good idea to call Jack", Leanna said. 

"Bozer call Jack and Riley", Matty said. 

"Yes ma'am."

Fifteen minutes later, Jack and Riley walked into the War Room. 

"You know Matty, retirement means don't come back. So unless the world is ending then why am I here", Jack asked. 

"First Dalton, that isn't what retirement means, second the world may end if we don't figure out who this man is", Matty said. She pulled up the video, Jack looked at it. 

"I do not recognize him."

"What's going on", Riley asked. 

"The Phoenix analysts received this video. Mac watched it and he just froze. He told me to call him when we found him and walked out."

"Do you know where he went", Cage asked. 

Matty shook her head. 

"Well we need to find him. If Mac knows him and we don't, then the world may end", Jack said walking out.

Nine years ago.... Military training base....

"So Jacob, what are you doing", Mac asked. 

"Nothing Mac. Just trying to clean my gun but it's hard to with a broken arm."

Mac let out a laugh, "It's okay. Do you want me to help you Jake?"

"Yes please."

"Alright. Let me take a look."

"I'm so glad I found a best friend like you in the army."

"Same here buddy."

Present....

Mac was looking at the LA buildings and busy streets from the roof. The view is so different when your at Macs. Mac heard the door to the roof open and close. 

"Hey Mac", Jack said. 

"Hey Jack", Mac said not turning around. 

"What's going on Mac? Matty told us some things but not everything. So what's going on?"

"It's nothing important Jack."

"Don't lie to me like that. I watched the video, now who is this guy and what does he want?"

Before Mac could answer, his phone buzzed. They walked into the War Room. 

"Did they find him", Mac asked.

"Yes, but there are two possible locations. Mac, Jack, and Riley, go to the abandoned construction site. Leanna, Cage, go to his house."

"Yes ma'am", they all said simultaneously. 

About thirty minutes later, Mac, Jack, and Riley were at the site and walked into the small warehouse. When they walked in, they saw nothing but crates. Something hit the ground behind them. 

"Concussion grenade", Mac yelled. Then it blew, knocking the three of them down. 

When Mac woke up, his vision was blurred and he began blinking rapidly. 

"Glad you could finally wake up MacGyver", the man said. 

Mac looked up and saw the man. He turned his head to see Riley and Jack were chained to chairs. He also knew, they were in the same warehouse. 

"Come on MacGyver, stay with me."

"What do you want", Mac growled. He knew the others were conscious and heard him. He also knew that Matty, Bozer, Leanna, and Cage were able to hear this. 

"I was thinking about when we should finish what happened then but I decided that this would be the better. Perhaps it's time your friends and whoever is listening learn the truth."

"What are you talking about", Jack asked. "Mac would never lie to us."

"Oh my dear Dalton. Even a delta commando like you should know that the army can make you keep secrets from even your closest friends and family."

"What do you mean?"

"This is going to be fun MacGyver." He turned his attention back on Jack and Riley. "My name is Mark Smith. I was a former member of a group of terrorists on Afghanistan."

Back in the sandbox....

"Mac, can you disarm that thing", Jacob asked. 

"Yes, just give me some more time."

"We don't have time Mac, we're running out of ammo. So hurry up", Luke said. 

Mac let out a grunt. "Bad news. I may not be able to disarm this damn thing", Mac said. 

"Then we have to get out here", Jason yelled. 

"I agree with Jason. We need to leave now", Cole said. 

"We can't. We're pinned down", John said reloading. "Mac is the only one that can leave."

"I'm not leaving here until we are all leaving."

"Well unfortunately, you may have to", Cole said. "There is a injured child over there. Four o' clock."

Mac looked in that direction to see the child. 

"Mac, you have to get the child out of here", John said. 

"What about you guys?"

"We'll be fine Mac. Just go", Jason said. 

Mac ran and got to the kid and began running. 

Present....

"There is a secret that your friend has been keeping from you", Smith said to Jack and Riley. 

They stayed silent. 

"Your friend MacGyver was apart of Scorpio Legion."

"What's that", Riley asked looking at Jack. 

Jack let out a sigh and looked at Mac, who couldn't meet his eye. "Scorpio Legion is the best of the best in military soldiers."

"Dalton is correct. Being apart of it is a big honor. MacGyver was apart of it."

This time Riley looked at Mac with an almost hurt face. 

"They're trained to be mercenaries. MacGyver built bombs along side disarming them."

"Mac would never hurt another life unless he had to", Riley said. 

"Maybe not anymore but he did. What caused him to quit Scorpio Legion is interesting though. A mission goes sideways and things happened. His team never did have a Scorpio Legion funeral which I don't know why though." Smith made a creepy smile. "I just wanted to drop that little bombshell. Goodbye."

Smith walked out and got in his car. As he drove off, the magnetic locks had unlocked and they got free. Jack ran out to see the car gone. He turned around and saw Mac avoiding eye contact with him and Riley. Jack knew that after that, it would be difficult for Mac to look them in the eye. 

Back at the Phoenix, Jack and Riley walked back into the War Room. Everyone stayed silent. They didn't know what to say after that. Bozer finally broke the silence. 

"I can't believe Mac didn't tell us", he said. 

"He had every right not to tell us", Jack almost whispered. 

"What are you talking about Jack ", Riley asked. 

"He should've told us", Bozer said. 

Jack turned around so fast that anyone should've gotten whiplash. "You don't know what it is like Bozer. The army can do things to your brain. What scares me more is the fact that Mac was apart of Scorpio Legion."

"What is Scorpio Legion anyway", Riley asked. 

"It's the best of the best", Mac said. Everyone turned to see he was leaning against the door frame. "About a year after I joined, Pena told me that I was the best student he has ever worked with. He wasn't the only one to notice. General Stevens of Scorpio Legion noticed it too." By this point Mac walked into the War Room with his arms crossed. "I joined Scorpio Legion and became part of a team known as Scorpio 312. Over the nine months, we became close friends. Pretty much as close as we are. As Smith said, we were trained to be mercenaries. Along with disarming bombs , I did build them. Apart of me though kept telling me that this was wrong. At nights, my team and I discussed this a lot. How wrong were with killing them. One day, we were called out to a small village that had three bombs and was surrounded by terrorists. We arrived to see the terrorists were staying to make sure the bombs went off. I managed to disarm two of them as my team handled the terrorists. I got to the third one and had trouble with it. I knew I couldn't disarm it. My team was pinned but they told me to leave. I told them no and one of them noticed a child was injured and couldn't move. They told me to get him and I ran. As I was running, I heard an explosion form behind me and it knocked me off my feet."

The others remained silent. 

"I woke up disoriented and looked up to see Smith walking around to see the damage he had caused. My entire team died that day along with the child. The explosion blew him out of my arms and killed him. We were all so close, especially Jacob and I."

"Who", Bozer asked. 

"Jacob. He was my army best friend. I called him Jake. That's where I go the name for our son", he said to Riley. 

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. 

"There. Now you guys know why I had my problems today", Mac said walking back out. 

"Mac", Riley yelled after him. "Mac, hold on."

Mac stopped but didn't turn around. Riley got in front of him and slowly grabbed his hands. They didn't say anything. Mac looked into Rileys still teary eyes. After a small silence, Riley spoke. "I wondered where you got the name", she said smiling. That earned a small smile from Mac. 

"I'm sorry I never told you guys sooner. I just wasn't ready to face my past."

"I know", she said stroking his cheek. "I don't blame you for not saying anything."

Mac looked at her and stayed silent. He kissed her on the lips then her forehead. His phone buzzed ruining the moment. Mac grabbed it and read the message. 

"It looks like Smith wants to finish it", Mac said with a tone in his voice that Riley didn't recognize. "I have to go."

"No Mac. Let us help you."

"I can't risk it."

"Risk what?"

That's not what Mac wanted to say. Though that is what he was thinking, it's not what he wanted to say. "I didn't mean to say that."

"What did you mean?"

Mac knew that there was no turning back now. "I can't let what happened to my team happen to you guys. Especially you. This is something I have to do by myself."

Riley looked at him with concern, "Please let us help you".

"I'm sorry but no this time." Mac kissed her, "I love you". He walked away, got to the garage and drove off. 

Riley walked back into the War Room and everyone turned to her and stayed silent except Jack.

"Where's Mac", he asked. 

"He's uh.... He's going to finish things with Smith."

"What", they all said simultaneously. 

"We have to go after him", Jack said going to the door. 

"No Jack, wait", Riley said getting in front of him. 

"Just because I'm retired doesn't mean I can't help Mac", Jack quickly said. 

"Jack. Mac doesn't want our help. He said this is something he has to do on his own."

Jack began to ease a little and began pacing. "Do you know where the meet is", he asked. 

"Yes. It's the construction site. It has old cameras but I can hack into them."

"Do it", Matty said. 

Riley sat on the arm of a chair and began typing. Two minutes later, she had the footage up. 

They all looked up at the screen to see Smith in a warehouse and Mac just walking into the building. 

"Can we listen", Leanna asked. 

"Unfortunately no", Riley replied. 

"Welcome back MacGyver", Smith said pulling out a knife. 

Mac didn't say anything, he did however prepare to fight. Smith ran at him and attacked. Mac dodged the attacks and managed to get a few blows of his own in. After a few seconds of a fight, Mac knocked the knife out of his hand. Smith tried to go for it but Mac kicked it. The knife flew and stuck itself into the wall. 

What surprised the team though is that Mac was using skills none of them had seen him use before. 

"How come I have never seen Mac fight like that before", Riley said. 

"Don't you remember what Smith said. All Scorpio soldiers are trained to be mercenaries. They are highly trained in combat", Jack said. 

"How come Mac has never used it before", Bozer asked. 

"Even the worst of memories can come out with those skills Boze", Jack replied. 

Mac managed to knock him in the stomach again. He then kneed him in the face. Smith rolled back but grabbed the knife. 

"Stupid mistake", Smith said. 

"Not the first time", Mac said under his breath. 

Smith ran at him again and they fought. Unfortunately, Mac lost the upper hand and Smith cut Macs' arm. They fought for a few more seconds, Smith was about to stab Mac again when he caught Smiths' arm. Mac forced it to the side and it impaled Smiths leg. He let out a scream as Mac punched him in the face. He grabbed a rope and tied Smiths hands together, then tied him to a pole. 

"So MacGyver, I thought you wanted to avenge your friends with my death."

"Two things Smith. One: I don't kill anymore, two: they weren't friends, they were family."

An hour later, Mac was at home with Riley and Jack. The good thing is that it was actually home, not the Phoenix.

Mac was back to work on the bike, Jack was still bugging him about the password, and Riley had just walked into the living room.

"So Mac, why didn't you ever mention Scorpio to me", Jack asked. 

"Jack", Riley said in that certain tone. 

"You know why Jack", Mac said a little annoyed. 

"I know, you just never even mentioned anyone with their names."

Mac sighed and sat against the coffee table. "There is something that I never told you guys about that day."

"What is it", Riley asked. 

"A month before the day they died, we made a pact. If there was a mission that went wrong and any of us died, the ones who survived would take off the Scorpio patches off their jackets."

"Why, Scorpio funerals are huge", Jack asked. 

"I know, it's just none of us wanted to be identified as Scorpio."

Riley walked over and sat next to him. 

"Why wouldn't you want to be identified as Scorpio", Jack asked. 

"I'm gonna hold on to that one for now."

"What did you do with the patches", Riley asked softly. 

Without answering her question, Mac got up and walked into their bedroom. He grabbed a small box and walked back into the living room. He handed the box to Riley. She opened it to see the patches. 

"There's your answer", Mac said. 

Jack got up and walked over to grab the box. 

"Mac, why did you keep them", Jack asked. 

"I couldn't get rid of them."

Riley got up and took Macs' hand. "You were alone then. Let Jack and I help you get rid of them."

Mac looked onto the terrace to see the fire. He took the box and walked onto it. Riley and Jack followed him. Mac stopped in front of the fire. 

"I can't do it. It's just", Mac paused. "I can't say goodbye."

"Then we'll do it together", Jack said. 

As Mac grabbed the patches, he saw a picture on the bottom. 

"I totally forgot about this", he said taking out the picture. 

"Keep the picture", Riley said. 

Mac nodded and held the patches. Riley and Jack looked at him. He lifted his arm up and looked at the patches before he threw them in. Mac watched the fire grow then shrink back. He picked up the photo and looked at it. Riley leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him. 

"You guys look like you were a close team", she said kissing his cheek. 

"We were practically family."

Thirty minutes later, the three of them were back in the living room. Mac kept working on the bike. No one knows why it's taking so long. Jack finally gave up on the password and just talked to the two. Riley was sitting on the floor handing Mac tools. 

"Hey guys, I want to thank you for helping me earlier", Mac said. 

"No problem hoss", Jack said trying not to fall asleep.

"We're always here to help", Riley said. 

"Jack, you should go home and get some rest", Mac said. 

"I'm fine", Jack said yawning.

"Please go home Jack. We need you here in the morning to take care of Jake. My mom did it today, so it's your turn."

"Uh fine."

Jack got up and hugged Riley. 

"Later Mac."

"Later Jack."

Riley sat back down on the floor and watched Mac work. 

"We should go to bed too Mac", Riley said patting his leg. 

"I know", he said moving. He kissed Rileys cheek. "Seriously Riles, thank you."

"You know how you tell me that I don't have to thank you for anything. Well it goes both ways Mac."

Mac smiled and kissed her. She practically fell into him. Mac laughed and cradled her with his arms . 

"I love you Riles."

"I love you too Mac."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed. Side note: Scorpio Legion is not real.


	15. Mason+Revenge+Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based off the Scorpion episode "Sun of a Gun".

"No Charlie stop", Mac yelled. 

Charlie kept hitting the glass until the cable was cut. The elevator fell and crashed in the basement floor. Mac watched the whole thing through teary eyes. The worst thing though was watching Charlie being zipped up in a body bag. 'Why did he do that', Mac thought. 'We could've found a way'. 

"Why am I thinking about this", Mac asked out loud. 

Mac had been thinking a lot about Mason lately. He guesses that it would have to do with the fact that the anniversary day of the day his dad died was just a few days ago. Mac thinking about his dad led him to think about Mason which led to Charlie's death. 

'I need a distraction', Mac thought to himself. 

"Daddy", the four year old child yelled. He ran and Mac lifted his son. 

"Hey buddy."

"Are you okay? You look sad."

"I'm okay. Just have a few things on my mind."

Jake rested his head on Macs shoulder and wrapped his little arms around him. Mac began walking around and smiled. 

'This is the perfect distraction', Mac thought. 

Riley walked into the living room to see Mac holding Jake. 

"There you are", she said walking over to them. "Go go get your stuff, we have to get you to grandpas."

"Okay", Jake was set down and ran towards his bedroom. 

"You okay", Riley asked rubbing Macs arm. 

Mac looked down, then answered, "I don't know. Mason has been on my mind a lot and that leads to me thinking about Charlie's death."

"Explains why you have been distant lately."

"I know that these memories won't stop until I find a way to find Mason. I have a promise to keep to Charlie."

"I know. You don't have to do it alone though. I know how you get with these things. This time, let us help you."

Mac gave a small smile and turned his head to see Riley staring at him with a smile that shared a love and softness he couldn't explain.

Bozer came in and walked into the living room. 

"Hey guys", Bozer said. 

"Hey Boze", Mac said. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to come by."

"And see Jake before we drop him off", Riley asked in a teasing manner. 

Before Bozer could say anything, Mac cut in. "He's in his room Boze."

"Sweet", Bozer said walking towards the child's room. 

"I'm so glad that Bozer has another child to have fun with", Riley said. 

Mac laughed and kissed her. Their phones buzzed at the same time. 

"Matty needs us", Mac said. 

"Yep", Riley said grabbing her bag. 

Bozer came walking in with Jake in his arms. 

"Hey Boze, can you drop Jake off at Jacks", Mac asked. 

"Yeah sure. Go, get to work."

"Thank you", Riley said. 

Riley and Mac kissed their sons' forehead and left. They made it to work in record time. 

"Hey Matty, what's going on", Riley asked as she and Mac walked into the War Room. 

Matty walked over and frosted the glass. Leanna and Cage walked in shortly after. She stayed silent which began to freak the others out. 

"Matty, what's going on", Leanna asked. 

She let out a sigh and turned to Mac. 

"Mason has appeared back on our radar."

Everyone could see Macs face turn very serious. 

Knowing Mac would stay silent, Riley spoke up. 

"Where?"

"We have a physical address. A purchase was made at a pharmacy and it was under his name."

Before anyone else could speak, Mac spoke up. 

"What was purchased?"

The others knew that Mac and Mason were similar. So the question of what was purchased does matter. 

"Nail polish remover, ammonia, and plaster dip."

"A pharmacy has plaster dip", Leanna asked. 

"No, but there is a store that sells it in the general area", Riley said. 

"Alright Mac. What can you do with this stuff", Cage asked. 

"Maybe seven or eight things. Since Mason bought them, I would suspect maybe DYI C-4."

"Oh crap", Leanna said. 

"Let's find this son of a bitch", Mac said. 

Mac, Riley, Cage, and Leanna arrived at the pharmacy where Mason had bought the materials. Bozer and Matty were in the War Room. 

"So I talked to every employee and and showed them all a picture of Mason. None of them saw him", Mac said walking out. 

"Does that mean we lost our only lead", Leanna asked. 

"No. There are cameras on that street corner. We can use those to see who bought the items", Mac replied. 

"I'm on it", Riley said grabbing her laptop. Mac got behind her and watched. 

"There is hours of footage. How do we know who buys this stuff", Bozer asked. 

"There is a time stamp when the purchase was made. Based on where the products are in the store, set the time back about three to five minutes before the time of the purchase" Mac replied.

"Okay, got it", Riley said. "There are three cars but only one person leaves at the time of the purchase."

"Can you run it through facial recognition", Cage asked. 

"Yes, but it's going to take awhile. We only have the side of his face."

"How long will it take", Mac asked. 

"I have no idea, why?"

"With Mason, I don't want to take any chances."

"Okay. Maybe the cameras caught the license plate number."

Mac walked away from the group to think. 

"Why is Mac so hung up on catching Mason", Cage asked. 

"Before the Phoenix shut down for eighteen months, Mason killed an army friend of Macs", Riley said. "His friend made him promise to try and find Mason."

Cage nodded in understanding. 

"Mac, we got something", Riley said. 

Mac walked up behind her and looked at the screen. 

"Can you find the car", he asked. 

"Tracking it now. It's parked in a back alley to an abandoned building."

"Let's go", Leanna said. 

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the building. 

"Everyone approach with caution", Matty said. 

"You found Pena's killer. Find mine", Charlie said. 

"I guess Charlie was a good friend", Mason said. 

Mac breathed in deeply and let out a sigh. 'I am close Charlie', Mac thought to himself. 

The four of them walked into the building. It wasn't that big, maybe 1900 square feet with three levels. The first floor was nothing, so they made their way to the second floor. They all stopped when they heard what sounded like footsteps running. The three women watched as Mac took off running. 

"Mac", Leanna yelled going after him. 

"What's going on", Bozer asked. 

"Mac just took off running when he heard running above us", Riley said. 

"Makes sense", Bozer said. 

"Did anyone go with him", Matty asked. 

"Yes, Leanna did. We are close behind them", Cage said. 

Mac ran up the stairs and opened the door to the second floor. He walked in but didn't see anything. He heard more noise on the third floor. He took off running again. 

"Mac", Leanna yelled getting to the second floor. 

"Where is he", Riley asked as she and Cage got to the second floor. 

"I don't know", Leanna replied. They heard noise above them. 

"Mac", Riley whispered. "I said to let us help you", she said still whispering. 

The three of them took off running again back up the stairs. 

Mac kicked the door to see Mason getting his stuff together. Mason didn't say anything, he just stood there. He grabbed a key fob and pressed a button. Mac was forced to the ground and passed out. 

"Mac", Riley said. "Mac, wake up."

Macs' eyes fluttered open and he looked to see Riley staring at him. 

"What happened", Mac asked. 

"We got to the third floor to see you passed out."

Mac let out a sigh and put his head back on the floor. 

"What happened Mac", Cage asked. 

"Mason used a sound wave cannon to knock me down and when my head hit the floor, it caused me to pass out."

Riley helped Mac to stand up but he was stumbling over a lot. When he hit a wall, he just slid down to a sitting position. 

"I'm just gonna stay here for a while."

Riley walked over and crouched down next to him. 

"Please just sit and try to wake up all the way."

"Okay", Mac said with a small smile. 

Leanna and Cage began walking around and looked at all the writing on the walls, tools all over, and inventions on the tables. 

"Looks like he's been here awhile", Leanna said. 

"Maybe something in that work can tell us what he has planned", Matty said. 

"Riley, is Mac up", Bozer asked. 

"Yes, but he's looking at something."

Mac was ignoring everything that people were saying and was just looking at the schematics of something pinned to the wall. He slowly got up and walked over to it. He took them off and put the papers on the table. The other three came around him and looked. 

"What are we looking at", Cage asked. 

"These are the schematics of what looks to be a strange satellite", Mac said. 

"What kind of satellite", Bozer asked. 

"I don't know Boze. I'm going to take them anyway."

The team got back to the Phoenix, and they were all in the lab. Mac and Matty were looking at the satellite schematics, Riley was trying to match the satellite to any other known satellite. Bozer and Leanna were just hanging out and Cage was doing gun drills with tac members in another room. 

"Did you find anything yet", Leanna asked. 

"Nothing yet. What about you Riley", Matty asked. 

"I don't have anything either. This satellite doesn't match any other of our satellites."

"Mason wouldn't have these papers unless it was apart of his plan", Mac said. "These papers were hidden behind other ones."

"Could it have been a trick", Bozer asked. "It's Mason after all. He's an evil version of Mac. We all know that Mac can out smart all of us."

"Evil version of me", Mac whispered. "That's it", he said louder. 

"What's it", Matty asked. 

"Actually Bozer figured it out", he said with a smirk. 

"I did", Bozer said with a questionable face. 

"Yes. Like you said, he's an evil version of me. If it were me, I would hide the answers in even the most obvious of places." Mac walked over to a microscope and slid the schematics under it. "There are hidden words in the lines. They can't be seen with the naked eye." Mac looked through it and began mumbling. 

"Alright Blondie, what's going on?"

Mac kept mumbling. Everyone knew that this was a good sign. However ignoring Matty wasn't the best idea. 

"MacGyver, what's going on", Matty asked in a very stern tone. 

He stopped looking through the microscope and walked to the white board. He began writing words like solar panels, energy, conversion, and light. 

"Mac, you gonna tell us", Bozer asked. 

"Mason is building a satellite laser."

The others grew speechless. 

"Are you sure", Riley asked. 

"Yes I am." Mac turned his attention back to the board. "The solar panels begin by absorbing any light around it. It converts the solar energy or light into a concentrated beam of power. If Mason can remotely activate this thing, then who knows what he could do."

"And you're sure about this", Matty asked. 

"Yes. If Riley didn't find anything matching it's description , then that means it's not in space yet."

"You have that 'I'm keeping something from you' face on", Bozer said. 

"In 2015, a group of geniuses who worked with homeland had taken down a sun gun. It does the same thing that the satellite we are dealing with now does."

"Alright. Since this team has messed with this sorta thing before, then why don't we call them up. They can help us", Leanna said. 

"Probably not. This team disbanded in 2017. They haven't talked to each other since."

"Can we access their records then", Riley asked. 

"Maybe, they are protected by the Department of Homeland Security though."

"I can handle it."

"No, not this time. We can't deal with homeland", Matty said. 

"I may know of another way to get the records", Mac said. He took out his phone and called someone. "Cabe, it's Mac. I need a favor."

"Who", Bozer asked whispering in Rileys ear. 

She shrugged in response. 

"Alright thanks", Mac said. "You can use a code 6748 to access Scorpions' files." 

"Good. Mac, Riley, get the reports on that mission. Everyone else just stay here."

Fifteen minutes later, Mac and Riley moved to the War Room. 

"So, how do you know about Scorpion", Riley asked. 

"I was a friend to the whole team during my days of DXS. We stayed in contact. Then they had their mishap and I lost connection with almost all of them."

"Okay."

"Did you find the reports?"

"Ya, I got it."

Mac walked over to her and looked at the screen. 

"So they stopped it by taking out the solar plates that powered the thing", Riley said. 

"Yep. We can do the same. If we knew where to look."

"I can take care of that too."

Mac gave her a quizzical look.

"According to the report on the mission, they found a blimp that carried it to space."

"That does help. The schematics showed the size, only a handful of air crafts can carry that satellite. Good work Riles."

"Now all we have to do is ground all air crafts." 

"That isn't the best idea. He will become alert if stuff stops moving. We need to make it look natural."

"Okay. What do we do to know which vehicle it is."

"Like I said, there are only a handful of air crafts can carry it. He wouldn't want to be near LA though. To many people around. He wants to be near a private airstrip", Mac stopped and looked to see Riley already typing. "What did you find?"

"There are three possible locations."

"Good. I'll talk to Matty and we can go and search the warehouses."

"Or I can narrow it down", Riley said still typing. 

"That works too. How helpful am I", Mac said. 

Riley stopped what she was doing and looked at him. He was sitting on the chair with his hands covering his face. She walked over to him and grabbed his hands. 

"You are to worked up on catching Mason that you don't stop and think. Slow down and think. I know you want to keep your promise to Charlie, but let the rest of us help you. Besides, you helped a lot. Knowing how the satellite works and calling and getting these Scorpion records. You helped a lot."

Mac gave a faint smile and kissed her. 

"Thank you. You always keep me in check."

"Watching Jack over the years has taught me a few things."

This time Mac let out a laugh. Rileys computer beeped and they both walked over. 

"It looks like it worked", Riley said. "There is a warehouse registered to a Kevin Willis. He was a former member of Mason's ATU."

"Good. Let's go."

Thirty minutes later, the whole team plus a tac team was at the warehouse. They surrounded it but waited for Matty's signal. 

"I see a pickup truck with the satellite", Mac said. 

"There's a cargo plane", Bozer said. 

"A cargo plane is perfect for transporting the satellite to space."

"How? Cargo planes can't fly in space", Cage asked. 

"That's true but they can be remotely controlled. It can reach max altitude and the plane will drop the satellite. From there, Mason can use its automated compression system to get to where it needs to be."

"Then let's go in guns blazing before that happens", Leanna said. 

"Go in 3.., 2.., breach", Matty said. 

Everyone ran in and began shooting. There were other men helping Mason and they started shooting as well. Mac, Riley, and Bozer hid for cover. Mac turned to see Kevin getting in the truck and driving. He took off driving and Mac noticed Mason was hanging onto the satellite. 

"We need to stop them", Mac yelled. 

Matty and a tac member came walking by. 

"Shoot the tires", she ordered. 

"Yes ma'am" he said. He looked through the scope and shot the gun. 

The two back tires blew and the truck stopped about fifty feet away from the plane. Mac went running. Cage, Bozer, Riley, and the tac member were close on his heels. Mason got off and was prepared to grab out his gun. Before he could, Mac tackled him to the ground. Kevin got out next but Cage took care of him. Mac saw that Mason was getting up again and went in for a punch. Mason fell to the ground. The tac member walked over and picked up Mason. 

Riley walked over to Mac. She smiled and hugged him, "Good job."

"Couldn't have done it without you", he said reciprocating the hug. 

Bozer walked over to the satellite. He slowly grabbed the tarp. 

"Bozer don't", Mac yelled. 

He stopped and slowly put the tarp back down. "What? Was it going to explode?" Mac and Riley walked over to him. 

"No Boze", Mac laughed. "If the solar panels were exposed to light, it would shoot a laser beam that would heat the satellite to 200 degrees and severely burn you."

Bozer stepped back and turned around. "I'll be over there if you need me. I'll let the man who deals with bombs, deal with that."

Mac laughed again and walked over. He got under the tarp and found the solar panels. He found the plates that caused the laser and hid them in his jacket. To prevent sunlight from hitting them. Mac stepped back into the light and saw Bozer was still there, just further away. Riley however was standing by the truck. 

"It's safe Boze."

"Alright. I'm gonna stay over here anyway."

An hour later, everyone was back at the Phoenix. Mac had Matty make sure the satellite and plates were completely destroyed. He personally destroyed the schematics though. After that, he went to the interrogation room. When he walked in, Mason was chained to the chair, and guards were by the door. On the inside to be more precise. The others were in the War Room watching. 

"Hello MacGyver", Mason said trying to readjust himself. 

Mac didn't say anything, he just looked at Mason. 

"Are you going to interrogate me or no?"

Mac still remained silent. His hands were under the table bending a paperclip. 

"I've had better conversations with a rock", Mason said. "I would rather talk to Matilda Webber than you. She's more lively."

Mac threw the paperclip on the on the table and readjusted. Mason looked at it to see a satellite. 

"Are you trying to interrogate me? Is this a game?"

"Why did you use a satellite?"

"What?"

"I thought you would psychologically attack me. Instead you use a sun gun to attack. Why?"

"I can change my strategy every now and then."

"I'm sure you can but you never answered my question."

"When I heard about your fathers death, I spent those years trying to find that satellite until I managed to buy the schematics instead."

"Is there a reason on why? You're just like me. You're creative and improvise on the fly if need be. Yet today, you didn't. You got caught and now you're back here."

"Did you find it funny that your dad died as a sacrifice just like Charlie."

Macs face went into an indescribable seriousness that everyone knew meant he was ready to kill Mason. 

"Are we seriously back to this", Mason said. 

"You lost, yet you aren't effected. I'm thinking that you wanted to be caught. What I don't know is why? Why did you allow yourself to get caught?"

"Are you sure I lost MacGyver." Mac gave him a quizzical look. "You think this is checkmate, but I was only a pawn and you fell into a trap."

Mac got up and left. The guards grabbed Mason and brought him to the black site. Mac walked back into the War Room to see the others were silent. 

"What just happened", Leanna asked. 

"The Phoenix fell into a trap. We don't know when it's coming though."

"Are you sure Mac", Matty asked. 

"I'm sure about this."

Over the next few hours, everyone began going home. However Mac was in the War Room. He was watching the video of his and Mason's conversation. He was trying to figure out what he meant. 

"Come on Blondie. Don't get to worked up about this."

"Something tells me that something is coming. It's only going to make things worse."

"Mac, don't stress yourself out. None of us like it when you do that to yourself. Have some fun."

"Matty is right Mac", Riley said walking in. 

Mac hugged her and kissed her. 

"How about we stop by Jacks, get Jake and head home. Tonight can just be the three of us", Riley said. 

Macs' grin grew a little wider. "Okay."

"Good. You two go and pick up your son. Enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks Matty", Mac said. 

Mac and Riley left and went to Jacks.

**********

The sound of typing filled the room. The person was typing at the speed Riley would. The person stopped typing as a word appeared surrounded by codes, N3MESIS. 

"There, now just need to wait a while longer", the person said. "I hope Mason did his part."

"Of coarse he did", another voice said. 

"When do I upload the virus?"

"Soon. I'll tell you when. Just wait."

The first person let out a sigh. "When the time comes, I'll make her pay."

*********** 

Mac opened the door as Jake ran into the house. Mac and Riley laughed as Mac closed the door. Jake came running back into the living room and plopped himself on the couch. The two were in the kitchen, Riley looked at Mac smiling and looking at Jake. She walked over and hugged him. 

"You fulfilled your promise to Charlie."

Mac smiled and kissed her forehead. "I know. I'm happy about that."

"Good."

Before they could continue their conversation, Jake yelled. 

"Mommy, daddy, I want to watch a movie!"

Mac smiled, walked over, and picked up their son. He brought Jake to the kitchen and sat him down on the counter. "Do you want to make the popcorn", Riley asked the child. He smiled and nodded. Riley helped him make the popcorn as Mac thought to himself. 

'He has her smile'. All Mac wanted right now is to enjoy this time with his family. Mac never thought about how he got so lucky. He was just glad he got to be someone who gets to have a family. In their job, that is pretty rare. 

"Hey, you okay", Riley asked. 

"Ya. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Our weird family."

Riley laughed. 

"Our weird, little family", Mac smiled.


	16. Friendship+Revenge+N3MESIS

The past two weeks had been tough on the team. Especially Mac. If they aren't trying to save the world, than they're trying to figure out what Mason meant. Ever since he was taken to the blacksite, Mason hasn't said a word. They barely had time to be a family instead of a team. It was especially hard for Mac. He was constantly busy watching the interrogation video and doing research on Mason. 

He did however spend some free time every now and then hanging with the others. Especially Jake. That did make Riley happy. With all that Mac was doing and going through, he still found time to be with Jake. 

Riley walked into the house and into the living room. She saw Mac laying across the couch and Jake was laying on top of him. His blonde and black, spiky hair was tickling the bottom of Macs chin. A small smile formed its way on Rileys face, which Mac noticed. 

"Hey beautiful", Mac whispered. 

"Hey". Riley walked over and sat down in front of the two. Mac rearranged himself and cradled the sleeping child in his arms. Riley slowly ran her hand through her sons' hair. 

"What did Matty need to keep you for", Mac asked. 

"Nothing important."

"Don't lie to me. What was it?"

"Matty just wanted to know...How you were."

Macs face went plain. No expression, he just stared at her. 

"She wants to know if you're okay", Riley said grabbing his hand. 

Macs' face went into sincerity mode. He let out a quiet sigh. "I know that my mind has been occupied with Mason. I'm sorry I haven't made much for you or the others. "

"Hey", Riley said still holding his hand. "It's okay Mac. I'm just glad that you made time to spend with Jake. The others on the other hand may need that apology."

Mac laughed quietly and kissed her. "I will keep that in mind."

Riley missed that smile. She was so glad that she got it out of him. "How about you put Jake in bed, then you can come join me in bed", Riley said with a devilish smile. 

"Deal", he said smiling wildly and began lifting his son without waking him. 

The next morning, Riley woke up close to Mac and his still bare chest. He had his arm wrapped her in a safe and calming manner. She felt that Mac began to stir and he began to slowly open his eyes. 

"Last night was amazing", he said closing his eyes again. 

Riley laughed and laid her head on his chest. "Glad that you're still in bed with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Normally at this time, you would either be at work or on a run. It's nice to wake up next to you again."

Mac smiled and kissed her forehead. His phone buzzed causing them both to grunt with dismay. 

"The next mission we go on, I need to destroy my phone", Mac said. 

Riley laughed. "Ya and then a thousand more times after, then you will be even with Jack."

This time Mac laughed. "It's Bozer. He says that he and Leanna are coming over to hang out for the day. He also says that Matty and Cage will join our gathering later."

"Do you know when they're coming over", Riley asked getting more comfortable next to him. 

"Around 11:30. I think he wants to cook us lunch."

"What should we do about Jake?"

"Maybe Jack can take him", Mac said rubbing his eyes. "Or your mom can take him."

"Okay. I'll call Jack when I can get out of bed."

Mac smiled and rubbed Rileys arm. "Thank you Riles."

"For what? What did I do?"

"For being there for me. I know that my mind has been occupied with Mason and what he said. I know you guys think that I don't notice that I'm in my own head but I do. Sometimes I just can't stop myself until I solve the problem. But you always find a way to help me."

"I'm always going to be here to help you", Riley said and smiled. 

"I'm glad", Mac replied. "We may need to get up so we can prepare for Bozer and Leanna to come over."

"Just a few more minutes", she said snuggling closer to Mac. He laughed and hugged her tighter. 

About an hour or so later, Riley was dropping Jake off at Jacks as Mac was cleaning the kitchen for Bozer. Mac heard the door open and close. 

"Hey Mac", Bozer said. 

"Hey."

"The next time I text, please reply", he said in a teasing but also concerned best friend voice. 

Mac laughed. "Sorry, I had to talk to Riley first and then I forgot."

"It's alright", he said grabbing some bags and walking to the kitchen. 

"Where's Riley", Leanna asked. 

"She's dropping Jake off at Jacks."

"I was wondering why the house was quiet. Even with you in it", Bozer said. 

Mac laughed again. 

"Glad to see you're getting back to normal", Leanna said. 

"I'm getting there", Mac agreed. "I want to apologize though."

"For what", Bozer asked. 

"I've been so hung up on solving the puzzle of what Mason said that I lost sight of what was important."

"It's okay Mac. Anyone can get lost in that big brain of yours", Leanna said. 

"You have no idea", Mac and Bozer said simultaneously. 

************

Riley walked into Jacks as Jake walked in behind her. 

"Grandpa", Jake said running into Jacks arms. 

Jack lifted Jake and hugged him tightly. "You excited?" 

"Yes."

Jack smiled as he put Jake back down. "Go get the stuff that you want to do today."

"Okay."

Riley walked over and hugged Jack. "Thank you", she said.

"Anytime Ri. How's Mac doing?'

"He's getting better. It's taking some time though."

"I believe that. I'm just glad that he finally has someone to help in get out of his head faster."

"What do you mean?"

"During the days of DXS, I've seen him get into his head. I tried to help him but it took me long time. With you, it doesn't take long. Maybe because you understand him."

"Could Niki even help?"

"No she couldn't. Even though they were dating, she couldn't help much either. I think its different with you and Mac. I mean from the instant you saw each other, you two trusted each other. Now Mac has that someone that can help him."

"I've been in the same boat as Mac. If you remember?"

Ya I do. Anyway, what time do you want me to bring him back?"

"Around 6:30 I guess."

"Alright. Bye", Jack said hugging her again. 

"Bye. Bye Jake."

"Bye", the child yelled back. 

************

"When can I upload N3MESIS", the woman asked. 

"In time. Just be patient. You can upload it later today."

"Good. I'm going to enjoy watching her fall apart because of the code that she wrote."

"First the brain, then the computer, then them all", the man said mischievously. 

Riley walked into the house and smiled when she smelled Bozers amazing cooking. "What smells so good", Riley asked walking in to join the others. 

"Bozer is keeping it a surprise", Mac said. 

"He won't even tell me", Leanna said. 

"I'm sorry everyone", Bozer started. "I'm making this amazing meal for us to enjoy and to help Mac."

"I just figured out what it was", Mac said. "I can't believe you remembered."

"Of coarse I did."

"Do Riley and I need to leave you two alone", Leanna asked. 

Mac and Bozer laughed. 

Riley walked over and leaned against Mac. 

"What is it", she asked. 

"Not going to say until you see it." Riley frowned. Mac smiled and kissed her cheek. "By the way, can we avoid any talk about work", Mac asked. 

"Of coarse", Riley said. 

"What do we talk about", Leanna asked.

"Mini golf", Bozer said. The other three gave him a quizzical look. "What?"

"How did you get to mini golf", Mac asked. 

"If you think that's weird, you should here the conversations we have at home alone", Leanna said. Mac and Riley began laughing. 

Over the next few hours, the four of them enjoyed each others company. Over that time, they acted like they were normal for a change. Like they didn't risk their lives every day. They acted like two ordinary couples enjoying time together. Mac felt as if a weight that he didn't know he was carrying was lifted off him. 

"Hey guys", Matty said as she and Cage walked onto the terrace. 

"Hey", Mac said. 

"What were you guys talking about", Cage asked. 

"Surprisingly mini golf", Riley said looking at Bozer. 

"Mini golf? Really?", Matty asked. 

"It was Bozer", Leanna said. 

"Now it makes more sense", Cage said. 

"Hey! I can have a sophisticated conversation", Bozer said. 

"With Jack. If it was about Die Hard or any other movie", Mac said. The others laughed and even Bozer did. 

Ten more minutes later, Jack and Jake came up the terrace. 

"Hey everyone", Jack said. 

"There he is", Riley said lifting Jake. The child smiled and hugged her. 

"How about we let Mac and Jack catch up", Bozer said getting up. Everyone went into the house except Mac and Jack. 

"So, you want to tell me what has been going on with you", Jack asked. 

"I feel like you already know", Mac said. 

"I do. I've heard the others' explanation but not yours."

Mac let out a sigh. "I've been busy Jack."

"Is that what you're telling yourself?"

Mac gave him a quizzical look. 

"Is that what you're telling yourself to spare yourself the pain? You feel like you are letting them down. Mac, I don't need to be a genius like you to know this. You think that you will let them down if you don't solve all these problems. Take it form me, that's not true. You hold yourself to a certain standard that says if you fail, than you failed everyone. Mac, the others and I are here to help you, but you have to let us."

Mac smiled. "Thanks Jack."

"Of coarse, you know my door is always open. Now let's get inside."

Before either of them got up, the lights in the city went out. As did the lights for the house. 

"Daddy, what did you do now", Jake yelled. 

Jack tried to hold in a laugh. "That kid knows you so well."

"I know. It wasn't me, the whole city is out", Mac said as the others came walking up to the terrace.

Matty looked at her phone. "It looks like there is a computer software problem and it caused a city wide black out."

"Looks like I'm up", Riley said. 

"Mac, Riley, Leanna, and Cage, go to the main LA power company. Bozer, you're with me", Matty said. 

"And I'll watch Jake", Jack said. 

The four of them walked into the power company to see dozens of people working on computers and answering calls. A middle aged man was making his way to the group. 

"Are you guys with the Phoenix?"

"Yes, that's us", Mac said. 

"Good. Your boss gave me a call and said that you were coming. She's a very persuasive woman." 

"Yeah, she is", Leanna said. 

"Anyway she said that one of you can help. Who is the convicted felon?"

Riley raised her hand. 

"Seriously? You were convicted?"

"Yep."

"But, how and.."

"I'm gonna stop you right there. Do you want my help or not", Riley asked in a stern voice. Mac smirked from behind her. 

"Fine", the mans said. 

Riley sat down at a free computer. "Just as I thought. It's ransom ware", she said. 

"What does that mean", the man asked. 

"Someone is holding the city's power grid for ransom", she replied. 

"For how much", Cage asked. 

"Five hundred thousand in bit coin."

"Damn", Mac said. 

Riley kept typing and got past the ransom ware screen. She got to a screen of codes but froze when she read one word, N3MESIS. Mac noticed that she stopped and put his hand on her shoulder. 

"Are you okay?"

"It wasn't meant to be used like this."

Mac got down next to her, "What are you talking about?"

"Nemesis , it wasn't meant to be used like this."

"Wait, you know the code", Leanna asked. 

"Ya. I know it because I wrote it."

"You wrote it", the man said. "Alright get up."

Mac became defensive automatically and got between Riley and the man. 

"Hey, she's trying to help."

Mac got back next to her. "Can you stop it?"

"No I can't. I don't have the original source code and to add to that, the code has been tweaked."

"Why don't you have the original source code for something you wrote", Bozer asked over the comms. 

"After I got out of jail, I got rid of it. Anything that reminded me of my past was destroyed."

"So you can't stop it", Matty asked. 

"There are two other people that may have the source codes", Riley said getting up. 

"Who", Cage asked. 

Riley turned to Mac. "Peyton and Kai." Macs eyes went wide. Mac was the only other person that knew about Rileys past other than Jack. Maybe Matty. 

"Who", Bozer asked. 

"They were friends of mine before I was arrested."

"Lets get back to the Phoenix and track them down", Leanna said. 

"Wait, what about this", the man asked. 

"We can't do anything to help if we are here", Riley said. 

"Matty, we have to do something", Mac said. 

"I know. Other agents are being dispatched to help now. Back up generators are back on, now get your asses here now."

Back at the Phoenix.....

"So, Kai is nowhere on our radar. It's like she disappeared off the face of the earth completely", Matty said. 

"Then we look for Peyton. Riley said that she may hold another source code", Leanna said. 

"Speaking of which, where is Riley", Bozer asked. 

"I'll go look for her", Mac said. 

Mac looked through the Phoenix and finally got to the lab. He opened the door to see Riley sitting at a desk. 

"Hey, you okay", Mac asked. 

"Not exactly", she said staring at her computer screen. 

Mac looked at it to see Kai's face and what he could only assume was a well hidden file. 

"She's on the run Mac", Riley said. 

"Explains why she never appeared on our radar."

Riley put her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her in a protective manner. 

"I can't believe I let this happen", Riley said. 

"What do you mean?"

"I never should've gotten them involved with the Collective. It's all my fault."

"Riles, it's not your fault. She made the decision. Just like you made the decision to protect your mom be getting caught."

Riley began crying into Macs chest. Mac looked down at her and felt hurt. He hates seeing anyone, especially Riley, like this. 

Macs phone buzzed. It was a message from Bozer. 

"The team found Peyton. Let's go", Mac said softly. 

Riley didn't move. She just stayed against his chest. Mac began to rub small circles on her back. 

"Riles, let me go to the War Room. I'll figure out what is going on then I'll come back."

Riley nodded and let go of him. Mac walked into the War Room. 

"Where's Riley", Matty asked. 

"She's in the lab. I told her I would go back and talk to her once we know what's going on."

Matty nodded in understanding then turned her attention back to the screen. "Peyton is a CEO for a major electronics and software company." 

"She made millions with this stuff", Leanna said. 

"So, what's the plan", Mac asked. 

"We get Peyton over here to give us the source code", Bozer said. 

"Yes, but Riley is going to have to be the one to talk to her", Matty said. 

"Got it. I'll go talk to her", Mac said. 

Mac walked into the lab to see Riley was working on her computer. He walked over and stopped her. 

"Matty wants you to be the one to talk to Peyton", Mac said. 

"Why me", Riley asked. 

"You know her better than us."

"Okay." 

Mac stayed with Riley for a few more minutes and just held her. He knew that she was still upset. 

Thirty minutes had passed and Peyton still wasn't at the Phoenix. Makes sense since city was in chaos. Everyone was doing something to keep themselves busy. Riley however was trying to fix what had happened N3MESIS and stop it. 

"Anything yet", Mac asked. 

"No", Riley said. "Whatever Kai did to it, she made sure I couldn't fix it or stop it."

Another fifteen minutes later, Peyton finally arrived. Peyton saw Riley in the hallway and hugged her. 

"Riley, it's good to see you again", Peyton said. 

"You too", Riley said. 

"It looks like you are doing great", Peyton said looking around. 

Riley smiled at her friend. "I agree. The Phoenix gave me a second chance. Actually it gave me some things that I never thought I would get."

"I'm happy for you. Really. But what's going on?"

"Two hours ago, Nemesis was used to shut down the city's power grid."

"Seriously", Peyton said with a concerned face. 

"Yes. Do you have the source code I gave you for Nemesis?"

"Ya", Peyton said handing a jump drive to Riley. "What about Kai?"

Riley sighed. "We believe that she is the one who used the code."

"Oh."

"You should leave. I have to get to work."

"Right. Bye", Peyton said and hugged her. 

"Bye."

Riley walked back into the War Room. Mac was looking at the screen watching what was happening throughout the city. Almost break of dawn and nothing was getting any better. She plugged in the jump drive and began typing. 

"Now that I have the source code, I can hopefully stop it."

"Good. How long is it going to take", Mac asked. 

"I don't know yet."

*********

The phone buzzed and the woman picked up. 

"What?"

"Did you plant the bug", a man asked. 

"Yes."

"Good. Now we wait."

*********

"Find anything", Bozer asked. 

"Yep, shutting down Nemesis now", Riley said. "And got it."

Everyone let out a sigh relief. Until Rileys computer started beeping. 

"What's that", Mac asked. 

"It looks like it picked up the location of where Nemesis was uploaded", Riley said. 

"You mean you may have found Kai", Bozer asked. 

"Probably."

"Good. Let's go get her", Leanna said. 

Everyone left the War Room including Matty and Bozer. When they arrived, they saw a small office work space that was abandoned. 

"Leanna, Riley, take the front. Cage, take the back", Matty said. 

"Yes ma'am", the three women said simultaneously. 

Leanna and Riley slowly approached the door. It was slightly open. Leanna opened the door with her gun drawn and walked in. Riley was right behind her. They both saw a figure make a run for the hall. 

"Crap", Leanna said. 

"What", Matty asked from the van. 

"Kai is making a run for it", Riley said. 

"I'm on it", Cage said. 

Kai got to the back door and opened it. She was met by Cage holding her gun to her. 

"Kai", Riley said getting to the door. 

"Riley? What are you doing with the cops?"

"We aren't cops", Riley said. 

"Oh okay. what are you doing here?"

"We know you used Nemesis to cause a city wide black out", Leanna said. 

"What are you talking about? I never used Nemesis to do anything."

"Then why are you on the run", Cage asked. 

"Six months ago, I hacked into the Pentagon", Kai replied. "But I swear Riley, I never used Nemesis."

"She's telling the truth", Cage said. "But why did you hack the Pentagon?"

"We can worry about that later", Matty said walking to the group. Mac and Bozer were close behind her. "We have another problem."

"What is it", Riley asked. 

"The nuclear power plant had a system failure and now it's temperature is rising uncontrollably", Mac said. 

"Can't they just shut it down", Leanna asked. 

"No", Kai said. "If it's a system failure, then that means it's being hacked."

"Kai is right. Power plant maintenance is mandatory every two weeks", Mac said. 

"Could Nemesis have something to do with it", Bozer asked. 

"That's impossible. Riley stopped it", Matty said. 

"Not if it was preset", Kai said. 

"How would that work", Leanna asked. 

"A code can be preset. Even if the initial code is stopped, remnants of the code can remain", Riley said. 

"Wouldn't the workers at the power plant notice though", Cage asked. 

"No", Mac started. "If the code was set right, the temperature will rise very slowly. It wouldn't be noticeable until it reaches the beginning of a yellow mark."

"Are we forgetting the big question", Bozer said. "If Kai didn't do this, then who did?"

"There are only three people that know about the code", Kai said. 

"Me, Kai, and Peyton", Riley said. 

"Peyton", the team said simultaneously. 

"Why would Peyton do this? She gave us her source code to stop it", Leanna asked. 

"She may have given us the code, but it doesn't mean she is actually good", Matty said. 

"Well, we have to find her", Bozer said. 

"How? She could be long gone by now", Cage said. 

"Did she tell you anything", Mac asked turning to Riley. 

"No."

"Then how do we find her", Bozer asked. 

"Riley", Kai said. Riley turned her attention to Kai. "Can you track the computer Peyton used to upload Nemesis. Like you said, there would be remnants."

"Good thinking", Riley said grabbing her laptop. "Got her. Lets go."

The drive to Peyton's location was difficult. Mac was driving, Riley was in the passenger seat navigating, and the others were trying not to puke. Small space in the van with five people in the back. Difficult. 

"Take the next right Mac", Riley said. 

Mac made the rough right turn. 97% of the city was still in chaos. 

"Where did you learn crazy driving, Mac", Bozer asked. 

"You can't be Jack's partner for years without learning something", Mac said while laughing. 

"I have a question for the blonde genius", Kai said. 

"What", Mac asked. 

"What's going to happen if the power plant over heats", Kai asked. 

"Another Chernobyl", Mac said plain as day. 

"Seriously", Bozer yelled. 

"Yep."

The van pulled up in an alley near the spot where they tracked Peyton.

"Now what", Cage asked. 

"I need to be at Peyton's computer in order to this", Riley said. 

"Riley and I can sneak up to them, get the computer, and stop the next Chernobyl before they notice", Leanna said. 

"Go", Matty said. 

Riley and Leanna left the van and made their way to the docking area. They snuck behind a few crates and stopped. 

"I see the computer", Riley said. 

"Good", Matty said. "Can you get to it?"

"Maybe."

"Riles, what color is showing on the screen?"

"Yellow."

"You have to get it now. Once it reads red, then we are screwed."

"Alright, let's get that thing", Leanna said. 

Riley and Leanna made their way to the laptop. Riley was about to grab it when a bullet hit the crate next to her. 

"What was that", Matty asked. 

Leanna and Riley didn't reply. They both had their hands up as Peyton and three men had their guns drawn on the two women. 

"Let's go Cage", Mac said. 

Cage got out and followed Mac. 

Mac snuck behind the the same crates as Riley and Leanna did, while Cage was on the opposite end. Cage shot a mans leg and he fell to the ground. Everyone turned their attention to Cage. Leanna took the opportunity to disarm Peyton. Mac revealed himself and took down a guard. The third however pointed his gun at Riley. Before he could shoot, Kai hit him over the head with a big rock.

Leanna pointed her gun at Peyton as Cage and Mac rounded up the men. They tied the men up and walked over to join the group. Riley began work on Peyton's computer. 

"Can you stop it", Mac asked. 

"Yes, just give me a second", Riley responded. 

"Why did you do this", Leanna asked Peyton. 

"You'd be surprised what someone would do for ten million in cash", Peyton responded. 

"You were going to let all these people die because you wanted a payday", Kai asked. 

Peyton turned her head to Kai then to Riley. 

"So, I thought you were apart of a think tank. You really had me going."

"It's a part of the job", Riley responded. "Apparently I'm not the only one."

Peyton turned her attention to Kai. 

"Enjoy running from the cops", Peyton asked. "The only reason I ask is because you have been caught. This new Riley is apart of a government organization, so by law, she has to arrest you."

Mac turned his head to see Riley was effected by what Peyton said. 

"Done", Riley said. "Temperature is lowering."

Mac let out a sigh of relief. "Alright Matty, second Chernobyl has been avoided", he said. 

"Good."

Fifteen minutes later, the authorities finally arrived and got Peyton and her friends. Matty called the power plant to confirm everything was okay. Good thing it was. Bozer, Mac, and Cage were laughing at how Jack would've responded to another Chernobyl, and Riley was talking to Kai. 

"I'm sorry about getting you involved", Riley said. 

"Hey, you did nothing wrong. I made the decision to go along with the Collective."

"Still. I shouldn't have gotten us involved."

"Riley", Kai said smiling. "You didn't do anything wrong. Look around. Because you chose to get arrested , you got an amazing second chance. I'm very proud of you."

Riley smiled and hugged her. Mac walked over to the two women. 

"I talked to Matty and she said that because you helped track down Peyton, your sentence can be reduced."

"Seriously", the two asked simultaneously. Mac nodded. 

"But I'm getting arrested for hacking the Pentagon. How would this help?"

"Matty is very persuasive", Mac said. 

"Thank you", Kai said hugging Mac. 

"Thanks Mac", Riley said hugging him after. 

Mac turned to see two government agents walking over. He went over to them and stopped them. 

"Give them a second to say goodbye", Mac said. 

"Okay", one of the men said. 

Riley and Kai both smiled. 

"He seems like a good guy", Kai said. 

"He really is."

"He also seems to care about you a lot."

"I guess you can say that."

"You two are together aren't you?"

Riley smiled and turned her head to Kai and nodded. 

"That's awesome", Kai said hugging her again. They clung to each other for just a bit longer. They finally released. "Remember, don't blame yourself. You took responsibility for your actions, I'm going to do the same."

"Okay."

"Bye", Kai said hugging her for the last time.

"Bye."

Once the two agents took Kai, Mac walked over to Riley. 

"You okay?"

"I don't know", Riley said with teary eyes watching the car with Kai in it pull away. 

Mac grabbed her into a tight hug that she quickly reciprocated. 

"You know, I bet that if you talk to Matty, you can convince her to let Kai have a job at the Phoenix after her sentence. She deserves a second chance too."

Riley nodded in Macs chest. "You really think that Matty would let that happen?"

"Maybe", Mac said while laughing. 

Riley laughed to and smiled. "Thanks Mac."

"Of coarse", Mac smiled and kissed her. "Let's go home."

Riley nodded and they left. 

When they got home, they saw Jack was asleep on the couch as Jake was sitting on the floor playing with some of his toys. 

"Hey buddy", Mac said quietly. 

The boy looked up and saw his parents. He got up and ran over to them. Riley picked him up and hugged him. Jake then made the transfer to Mac's arms. The kid clung to his father. Mac hugged him tightly. Riley walked over and rubbed Jacks arm. Jack began to stir and shot up. 

"What happened", he asked. 

"Everything is okay Jack", Riley said. 

"Good. Now I'm going to get more sleep." 

Mac laughed and sat on the floor next to Jake. Riley smiled and sat down in between Macs' legs. Mac kissed her cheek. 

"I love you Riles."

"I love you too."

**********

"Mason is taken care of and now so is Peyton", a man said. 

"When do we begin our final act", another man asked. 

"Soon. Peyton planted the bug, so we'll be able to end this soon."

The second man walked over to a file. The file read on the front, '12/13/12 Toronto'.


	17. Phoenix+Endgame+Keep the Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Flashpoint series finale 'Keep the Peace'. This is my last chapter for a while. ENJOY!!

"Today's events have proven to be one of the worst in LA history. Local authorities and first responders are trying to find those who are still missing due to the collapse of the buildings. Forty-seven people have died and dozens are severely injured", the news caster said. 

Another news channel...

"Today's bombings in LA has become a bad memory for all of us. Dozens of people are injured and forty-seven are dead. As it is still unclear as to what happened to the bomber, if he was found or not, local authorities are refusing to release any information of what they know about him", the news caster said. 

24 hours earlier...

"Mac, Riley, you home", Bozer asked walking into their house. 

"Ya Boze", Mac said from the living room. 

Bozer walked into the living room to see Mac was sitting on the floor working on something. Bozer didn't know exactly what it was but had enough brains not to ask. So instead of asking, he just walked over and sat down on the couch.

"Where's Riley", Bozer asked. 

"She and Jake are getting groceries. I'm fine too. Thanks for asking."

Bozer laughed. "Need any help with that?"

Mac turned his head to look at Bozer. "Seriously?"

"Ya, I can help with that thing."

"It's a.."

"Don't tell me. I asked if you wanted help."

Mac laughed. "Okay. Can you give me that wrench?"

Bozer grabbed the wrench off the table and handed it to Mac. 

"You okay Boze? You seem distracted."

"Ya I'm good."

"You really want to play this game?"

"No. How did you propose to Riley?"

"By a pool. You know this story. I'm guessing that you asked me that because you're finally proposing?"

"Yep. I'm excited too, but I don't know how or where, and I don't even know what to say."

Mac smiled. "Congrats Boze. But you need to calm down. I can help you with some of these things, but just calm down."

"Thanks man."

"Anytime. Now help me finish this before Riley gets home."

"Okay. Why?"

"Riley hates it when I have stuff out when Jake is around."

"Make sense."

They both laughed and began working.

Two and a half hours later, Matty called the team into work. Good thing that Jack was available to watch Jake. 

"What's going on Matty", Mac asked. 

"Well Blondie, you and Cage will be going to Mexico City to take down a major drug cartel that is smuggling drugs over the US border."

"What will the rest of us do", Riley asked. 

"Bozer, Leanna, I need you two here if something comes up. Riley, I need you in the War Room to oversee for Mac and Cage."

"Yes ma'am", Riley and Mac said simultaneously. 

Mac and Cage were driving through Mexico City and were keeping an eye out for any cartel members and talked. 

"So, why did Bozer keep looking at you", Cage asked. 

"It's nothing important."

"I know you're lying."

Mac smiled and sighed. "Bozer plains on proposing to Leanna."

"Really? Glad our comms aren't in."

Mac laughed. "Ya."

"Why does Bozer keep looking at you though?"

"I told him I would help him. He's been freaking out ever since he decided to get the ring."

Cage nodded in understanding. 

"There", Mac said. "I see cartel members."

Cage pulled over and they looked at the building. It looked abandoned and it made perfect sense to use it. The windows were boarded off and only the back door was open.

"Alright Matty", Cage said after she put her comms in. "We are by the building."

"Good. What do you see?"

"It's completely boarded off. The back door looks to be the only entrance and it looks like there are two perimeter guards", Mac said. "Riles, can you get a blueprint of the building."

"On it", Riley said already typing.

"Do you guys see the drugs", Leanna asked. 

Mac was thankful his comms weren't in when he and Cage were talking. 

"No", Cage replied. "They must have the drugs in the building already."

"How are you guys going to get inside if there is only one entrance", Bozer asked. 

"Just sent you the blueprints Mac", Riley said. 

Mac looked at his phone and studied the prints. 

"There's what looks to be a tunnel under the building. We can use that to get into the building", Mac said. 

"What are you going to do once you get into the building", Matty asked. 

"Improvise", Mac said smirking to Cage. Even Riley smirked from the War Room. She was expecting that as an answer. 

Seven hours later, Mac and Cage were back home. They both were sore after fighting off cartel members, surviving the explosion of the warehouse, courtesy of Mac, and outrunning the police. 

"You guys really need to learn how to control the amount of explosions you use", Matty said to them. Mostly Mac. 

"We can't control them", Mac said. 

"We", Riley and Bozer said simultaneously. 

"Well, you guys help me, don't you?"

"We do, but you are the reason we do them", Bozer said. 

"It's true. You even used a jet engine to put out a well head fire. There was fire coming out of the engine", Cage said. 

"To be fair, it was air being pushed..."

"Don't Macsplain it", Leanna said laughing.

"Macsplain it", Mac asked turning to Leanna. "It's a simple explanation."

"Not when it comes out of your mouth", Matty said. "You all should go home. Get some rest."

"Sweet", Bozer said. 

Everyone left the War Room and went to the garage. Bozer stopped Mac and they walked slowly behind the three women. 

"When do you think we can talk", Bozer asked. 

"How about right now."

"Alright. When should I do it? And where? And how?"

Mac laughed. "You should do it when you feel like it's time Boze."

"Okay. How about where and how?"

"Those two are a little more complicated. I proposed by a pool and the how is a little more complicated."

Bozer nodded. 

"You two coming or what", Riley yelled. 

"We're on our way", Mac yelled back. 

**********

"Tomorrow, we will begin our final phase of the plan", a man said. 

"Good. Are you sure MacGyver will fall for it", another man asked doing something at a desk.

"The guy is smart but even the smartest can be blind."

"Is that supposed to be an analogy?"

"No. Just stating a fact. When will those be ready?"

"By tomorrow morning."

"Good. The team will be ready tomorrow too."

The next morning, Bozer and Leanna were at Mac and Riley's hanging out. Riley and Leanna were in the yard chasing Jake while Mac and Bozer were in the house. 

"So, have anything planned yet", Mac asked. 

"No. I can't think of a good time, place, or way to ask her", Bozer said. 

"Dude, you and Leanna have been in a relationship for years and you finally decided to ask her", Mac said getting a cup of water. "Why is it taking so long? All you have to do is ask her."

"I know but I can't. How was it so easy for you?"

"Boze, it certainly wasn't easy for me. It took me four years to tell Riley I love her. It wasn't easy at all. So trust me when I say that, all you have to do is ask."

"Thanks Mac."

Mac smiled and nodded. 

"Hey guys", Jack said walking in. 

"Hey Jack", Mac said. 

"What are you guys talking about?"

"I'm going to ask Leanna to marry me."

"Bozer, that's awesome", Jack said hugging him. "When are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"For proposal advice? Really?"

"He's right Jack. You haven't been able to keep a study relationship with a woman in a long time."

"Shut it Mac", Jack said. 

All three of the men stopped laughing when they heard an explosion from outside. The three of them ran outside. 

"What was that", Bozer asked. 

Mac looked around and noticed black smoke. "An explosion in the city." Just as he said this, his phone buzzed. "Hey Matty."

The others turned to Mac. Jack however was holding a scared Jake. 

"Ya, we saw. We're on our way to the Phoenix now." Mac hung up and looked at the others. 

At the Phoenix...

The four entered the War Room to see Matty and Russ talking. Cage was sitting on a chair waiting. 

"What happened", Riley asked. 

"The federal court building was bombed. At least sixteen dead and twenty are severely injured", Matty said. 

"Do we know who the bomber is", Leanna asked. 

"No. Every security camera in the area was knocked out forty-five minutes before the explosion", Russ said. 

"Wouldn't they notice", Bozer asked. 

"That's not important. Get your butts down there now", Matty ordered. 

"Yes ma'am", Mac said. 

The five made it to the court house. At least what's left of it. 

"Oh my", Bozer said looking at the debris and blood everywhere. "Not what I was expecting."

"With all the bomb sites I've seen, this never gets easier", Mac said. 

The five of them saw local authorities and first responders all over the place. Bomb squad men were coming out of the building. There were bodies on the ground, some people were laying against walls, and others were sitting up being attended to. 

"I can't believe someone would do this", Riley said. 

Mac kept walking around but stopped when he saw something. A child about Jake's age laying on the ground with a black tag on his chest. Mac knew all to well what that meant. He felt something inside him bubble up. 

"You guys find anything", Matty asked. 

"Nothing to help us identify our bomber", Cage said. 

"That's because bomb sites don't determine a bomb maker. It's the bomb itself", Mac said. 

"Then borrow a suit and take a look inside", Russ said. 

"No need", Leanna said. "They brought remnants of the bomb out."

Mac turned to see it. He walked over and gave it a look. 

"Excuse me, can I help you", a bomb tech asked. 

"Don't worry, we work for the government", Leanna said. "Call this number for clarification."

Mac picked something up and gave the bomb remnants another look. 

"Where did you find it", Mac asked the guy. 

"It was in the server room, but why does it matter?"

"The bomb went off without alerting anybody. Which means it was well hidden."

"Okay. What's in your hand", Riley asked. 

Mac held it up. "A mercury switch."

"Why would a bomb that was well hidden have a mercury switch", Cage asked. 

"To prove a point", Mac started. "They were prepared just in case the bomb was found. What was the contents of the bomb?"

"C-4. We found the remnants with a cardboard box under it", the bomb tech said. 

Mac thought to himself. 'Why does that form sound familiar.' Mac took the mercury switch and began looking at the other pieces. 

Before they said anything, another explosion caught their attention. 

"Matty", Bozer asked. 

"Another explosion occurred ten miles west of your location."

"We have to get over there now", Mac said. 

"How? Most of the roads to the location have been blocked off", Russ said. 

"Good point. Riles, can you find us the quickest road?"

"Doing it now."

When they arrived, it was just as bad as the court house. They saw paramedics running around, people running, and worse. 

"This is worse than the other one", Bozer said. 

"It doesn't get better Boze", Mac said. 

"Sir, there are still children stuck inside", Mac overheard a cop say to another. He felt something bubble up in him again. He saw a bomb tech coming out of the building and stopped him. 

"Excuse me", Mac said. "Can I take a look at the bomb remnants?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm a federal agent."

"Sure", he said taking Mac to the bomb remnants. 

"Mac, did you really just say you're a federal agent", Riley asked. 

"Yep."

"Mac, you can get arrested for that", Matty said. "Without giving them proper proof and clarification."

"I don't care Matty."

The other four were a few yards away from Mac. They all knew he was in the zone. 

"Is Mac seriously risking his job to find this guy", Leanna asked. 

"It's Mac. The man won't stop until he finds whoever is doing this", Bozer said. 

"Do bombs really effect Mac this much", Cage asked. 

"Yep. Honestly this is the Mac that I fell in love with. I'm not surprised that he's doing this", Riley said. 

Mac continued looking at the pieces and found something. He picked it up and showed it to them.

"It's a piece of cardboard", Bozer said. "What's the big deal?"

"This was carrying the bomb."

"How could you know that", Cage asked. 

"The last bomb site we were at, the bomb techs found the same thing. That's not a coincidence."

"So what does this mean", Leanna asked. 

"Matty, we're looking at a copy cat", Mac said. 

"A copy cat of what", Russ asked. 

"Lets get to the Phoenix", Mac said. 

At the Phoenix...

"What's going on Mac", Riley asked. 

"Have any of you heard of the bombings in Toronto on December 13, 2012?"

The room stayed silent. 

"Okay then. Well we are looking at a copy cat of that day."

"How do you know that we're looking at a copy cat", Russ asked. "This could be the original guy."

"Only it's not because the bomber was taken down, or killed, by the Strategic Response Unit."

"Okay, but it doesn't explain how you know it's a copy cat", Bozer said. 

"How I know isn't important, but I know that we are dealing with a copy of that day."

"Okay Mac. We believe you", Riley said.

"I don't", Russ said quietly. 

"Shut up", Matty said to him. 

"All we know is that the bomber is a copy cat but nothing else", Cage said. 

"That's not true", Riley said typing. "If it's a copy cat than the targets will be the same. I can access the records of that day and maybe get a list of targets."

Once Riley was done typing, a list appeared on the screen. 

"What the hell", Bozer said. 

"This doesn't narrow down our possibilities", Russ said. 

"Yes it does", Mac said. "This list is a broader way of looking at the targets. We can do the same. Riles?"

"On it", Riley said already typing. "Mac is right. The two buildings already bombed matched with the list."

Everyone looked at the screen. The word government was across from court house and the word education was across from the office building that was just bombed. It was an office building with a preschool inside. 

"Is there a pattern to any of this", Leanna asked. 

"Yes. It says that the bombs were set to go off thirty minutes from each other", Riley said. 

"Thirty minutes. How long since the last explosion", Mac asked. 

"Twenty eight minutes", Russ said. 

"Only two minutes", Bozer said. 

"And we don't even know where the next one is", Mac added. 

"Ma'am" an analyst said walking in. "A bomb was found in the 911 communications building."

"Could that be next", Riley asked turning to Mac. 

"I don't.." Mac was interrupted by an explosion. 

The team shared a glance and ran to the roof. They saw black smoke rising from downtown. 

"Is that the communications building", Bozer asked. 

"No", Russ said joining the group. "That was the health center."

"Lets get to the communications building", Mac said. 

"What about the health center", Cage asked. 

"I'm going to disarm that thing and then we are going to find this son of a bitch."

When they arrived, they saw people leaving and bomb techs outside. 

"Can I use a suit", Mac asked of the men. 

"Why? Who are you?"

"I'm here to help. I know how to disarm the bomb."

"Fine."

Once Mac was in the suit, he went into the building. He saw four or five people still in there with phones ringing off the hook. Mac walked to the server room and saw where the bomb was. He approached it carefully and looked at it. He was right, the bomb was in a cardboard box with a rolled up ethernet cable over it. A blinking light though was a warning sign. He took out the rolled up wire and took off his suit. 

"Mac, you copy", Leanna asked. 

"Ya, I'm here. Getting a look at the bomb now. Riles, can you tell me how to disarm it?"

"Ya." Riley was accessing the records again. The good thing is that the explanation of how to disarm the bomb was in the file. "Alright Mac, you need to freeze the mercury switch."

"Got it. Bozer, can you find me nail polish remover?"

"On it."

"I need to find ice", Mac said to himself. 

"Hey", Bozer yelled to the people outside the building. "Does anyone have nail polish remover?"

"I do", one of the women said. She handed it to Bozer and he ran inside to Mac. 

He handed the remover to Mac and ran back out. Mac got a good laugh out of that. Mac poured the remover over the mercury switch and put the ice in it. 

"Now what Mac", Matty asked. 

"I need the liquid to freeze to below twenty-eight degrees."

"Do you have a way to check the temp", Leanna asked. 

"No I don't."

"Can you build something", Cage asked. 

"Yep", Mac said grabbing out his phone. He took it apart and built a thermometer. He put it in the liquid and it read twenty-seven degrees. "Perfect." He cut a wire and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Got it". 

The others celebrated outside. Mac walked out and joined the group. 

"Lets head back to the Phoenix", Mac said. "We have to figure out those other targets."

At the Phoenix, everyone was working. They were all trying to solve the possible targets of the next bombs. 

"So, we sent the list of potential targets to local authorities and how to disarm them", Matty said. 

"Good. What do we do now", Bozer asked. 

"We wait", Mac replied. 

"Did Angus MacGyver seriously just say to wait", Jack asked walking in. 

"Hey Jack. What are you doing here?"

"I've come to help catch this lunatic. And before you ask, I left Jake with Diane."

"That's good. We could use the extra help", Mac said. 

"Lets go to work", Bozer said. 

Everyone left the room except Mac and Matty. 

"What's going on Blondie?"

"I want to know the death count."

"Mac", Matty said in a soft tone. 

"Matty", Mac said more sternly. "Please. Tell me."

Matty sighed. "Currently 38 people."

Mac felt that feeling once more in his chest. "Do you know how many were children?"

"Mac, don't do this to yourself."

"Matty. Please."

"Sixteen."

Matty could tell Mac was angry. He snapped the paperclip he was bending in half. Before Matty spoke again, Mac walked out of the room. 

Mac walked into the lab but stayed away from the others. He knows how he gets when he is angry, especially about this stuff. Jack noticed this but stayed away from Mac. He knows Mac can use someone to talk to but not directly after receiving bad news. 

"Anything yet", Russ asked Riley. "We only have eighteen minutes until the next bomb goes off."

"No, I can't find anything. There are to many buildings that match all of these. Any of them could be a target."

"Maybe we can check all of the buildings", Jack said. 

"Jack, there are to many", Riley said. "Besides we don't even know which building in the classification is next."

"Why is someone doing this", Bozer asked. 

"People are inspired by weird things", Leanna said. 

"How much longer until the next bomb", Cage asked. 

"Sixteen minutes", Russ said. 

"What are we going to do if the next bomb goes off", Bozer asked. 

"Deal with the fact that we weren't fast enough", Jack said. 

"Wow. What's going on", Riley asked typing. "Something is kicking me out of the system."

Mac heard this and walked over to the group. 

"What", he asked. 

"Something is blocking me out of the system."

"Can you get back in", Cage asked. 

"I'm trying but whatever this is..", before Riley could finish, something caused the building to shake. It was related to a very loud boom. 

"Was that an explosion by the building", Jack asked. 

Mac ran out of the lab and ran to the next floor. 

"Mac", Jack yelled. He began running after him. 

Mac got to the second to top floor and pushed the door open. His worse fear was realized. The bomb was in the Phoenix. Jack got to him and stopped. 

"Okay. This isn't good", Jack said. 

"Go tell Matty and the others. The Phoenix is under attack", Mac said.

"Okay", Jack said. He ran back down stairs. 

Mac ran into the floor and began helping people up and got them out of there. Luckily there were tac members around to help too. 

Jack ran into the War Room. 

"Matty. The bomb was in the building. That's what exploded."

"What", everyone said simultaneously.

"Mac stayed on that floor to help but we need to begin evacuating the building now."

"We have another problem", Riley said looking at her laptop. 

"What", Bozer asked. 

"Men in tac gear just entered the building."

"Dammit. We can't have this happen again", Jack said. "Matty, get the tac teams ready. Cage, Leanna, lets go."

"We're coming", Leanna said following Jack and Cage. 

Mac was running through the floor getting people out of there. 

"Sir, Dalton says he needs us. Men in tac gear just entered the building", one of the tac agents said to Mac. 

"Go. I got it from here."

"Yes sir."

Mac kept helping people out and finally got to what looked like the site of the bomb. He got over to it but stopped when he saw bodies laying by it.

"Dammit", he yelled. 

Mac saw no one else and ran to join the others. He got to the War Room to see Matty, Riley, Bozer, and Russ getting ready. 

"Do we know who the intruders are", Mac asked. 

"No. Still looking into that", Riley said. 

"Good. Matty, how's the evacuation coming?"

"Still working on that. Two tac teams will be checking every floor and getting people out. The rest of them plus Jack will handle our new friends."

"Alright."

"What are you going to do Mac", Bozer asked. 

"Find the other bombs. I know that there are more than one."

"Are you sure that there is more than one", Russ asked. 

"Yes. We have to split up and find them."

"Okay", Riley said. "We'll help you."

"Not without proper help", Jack said walking in fully tacked up. He grabbed his secondary and handed it to Riley. She nodded and took it. 

"Bozer, Riley, Russ and I will look for the other bombs", Mac said. 

"Lets go", Russ said. 

Jack followed them. "You two, go with them", he said to two tac members. 

"Yes sir."

"As for the rest of you, you see anyone who isn't a Phoenix agent than you show them no mercy."

Jack and the tac members all left. 

Mac, Riley, Bozer, Russ, and the two tac members finally made it to the server level. That seemed like a good place to start.

"Russ, Bozer, go left. I'll go right. Riley, take the server room. You two go and search the other rooms."

They all nodded and split up. 

Russ and Bozer began to check the rooms on the left side. There are only about six or seven rooms. 

"Bozer, have you found anything", Russ asked carefully moving boxes. 

"No. I got nothing here."

"Stop right there", someone said from behind Bozer. It was a tac member that wasn't with the Phoenix.

Russ turned and tackled him. The tac member gave Russ a fight but luckily Russ had the upper hand. Russ knocked him out and grabbed his gun. 

"Lets go. There could be more", Russ said checking the hallway. 

"Wait", Bozer said getting next to the unconscious tac guy. "Russ look."

Russ walked over and looked at what Bozer was pointing to. 

"Oh my god."

"This changes everything", he said looking at Russ. 

Riley kept looking through the rows of servers. She saw nothing that looked like a bomb. 

"Where is it", Riley asked aloud. 

She heard two sets of foot steps coming toward her and hid. She identified them as the enemy and took out the gun Jack gave her and aimed. She was glad that she doesn't freeze anymore holding one. She shot at one of the guys legs and he fell. Riley charged at the other one and knocked him down. The other guy began to get up but Riley kicked him in the head and he fell to the ground. 

Mac was checking the last two rooms on the right side. Not a whole lot to see or find. He got to the last room and looked around. Some old computers, file cabinets, and some supplies. He carefully checked all of that and found nothing. 

"You."

Mac turned around and saw a gun was about four inches from his chest. The tac member walked Mac out into the hall. Mac quickly turned and disarmed the guy. Mac took advantage and kicked him in the chest. The guy fell to the ground but got back up. Mac ran to him and tackled him. The guy was about to get back up when Mac took the last blow and punched him. Mac got up and began going to the server room. He grabbed out his comms and put them in his ear.

"Anyone copy?"

"Russ and I are here Mac."

"You guys find anything?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. Lets get to the server room."

Mac began walking when there was another explosion. The shake brought him to his knees. He slowly got back up. 

"Bozer, Russ, you okay?"

"We're good Mac", Russ said. 

Macs eyes went wide. "Riley", he yelled and began running. 

Bozer and Russ looked at each other and began running to the server room. 

Mac got their first and saw Riley was laying on the floor in the hallway. He ran over to her and turned her over because she was laying on her stomach. Mac settled her against him as they were both still sitting on the floor. Riley began to wake up. 

"Hey Riles."

Riley settled against him. "My ankle hurts."

Mac kissed her temple. He saw Bozer and Russ were running over to them. 

"Riley", Bozer yelled. 

Bozer helped Mac get Riley on her feet. She leaned heavily against Mac. The two Phoenix tac agents came running over and so did Jack shortly after. 

"Bozer, help Riley get out of here", Mac said. 

"Okay". he said wrapping his arm around Riley. 

"Wait", Riley said. "What are you going to do?"

"We're gonna find this son of a bitch", Jack said. 

"Why", Russ asked. 

"He's going to get his ass nailed to the wall", Mac said. 

"Are you sure", Russ asked. 

"Yes", Mac and Riley said simultaneously. 

"You guys should get out of here now, just in case", Mac said. 

"Mac", Riley said. 

He walked over and kissed her forehead. "Please go. Jack and I can handle this."

"Okay", Russ said. "Lets go."

Mac and Jack watched the group walk away. 

"You ready to go and get blown up", Mac asked. 

"If anybody else asked me that, I would've said no. But since you asked me", Jack cocked his gun. "Hell yeah."

Mac smiled. "Lets go."

They made their way to level B7. Where all the dangerous stuff is; Mac assumed that's where the last bomb is. 

They were running and Mac turned the corner. Mac saw someone standing there with a gun. He went back to the corner and pulled Jack aside just as the guy shot his gun. He shot a few more times then Jack began shooting. 

"What is he doing", Jack asked. 

"He's staying to make sure that the bomb goes off", Mac said. 

"Matty", Bozer yelled. 

Matty looked at the group from the door of the War Room. 

"What happened", Matty asked. 

"The bomb was in the server room. I managed to get far enough away to not get killed by it", Riley said still leaning on Bozer. 

"Where's Mac and Jack", she asked only seeing Russ, Riley, Bozer, and the two tac agents. 

"Their staying. Mac thinks there is on more", Bozer said. 

"Why am I not surprised." Matty sighed. "Go get out of here." Matty watched as they left. "Mac, Jack, do you copy?"

"Oh hey Matty", Mac said. 

"What are you two doing?"

"Staying to take care of the bomb and bomber", Jack said. 

"Get up here now", Matty ordered. 

"Matty, you do realize that we are going to stay anyway", Mac said. 

"Matty sighed. "Fine, but you two better survive or you're both fired", Matty ordered. 

"Yes ma'am", they said. 

"Welcome back Jack", Mac said. 

"No kidding. Are you ready to end this the way it started?" Jack paused. "Together."

Mac smiled. "Lets do it."

jack turned the corner and began shooting. He stopped when they were close to the guy, Mac saw the guy was about to turn the corner and ran at him. Mac forced him against the wall. The guy began fighting Mac, however Jack got a hit in. 

"Go take care of the bomb", Jack said. 

Mac took off to the cold storage room. He got there and saw the bomb. He typed in the code and ran in. Before he got to the bomb, he was tackled to the ground. He got up and turned around to see a familiar face. 

"Roman."

"Hello MacGyver. It has been a while."

"So, you're the one behind this?"

"Yes. Shortly after you took down the Codex base and killed your aunt, then I took it upon myself to take you down."

Macs face grew very serious. The two men charged at each other. They fought for a few minutes. Roman punched Mac to the ground and pulled out his gun. 

"I guess this is where we part ways."

A shot was fired and Mac watched Romans body fall. 

"When are you going to listen to me? You don't die alone", Jack said walking in. 

Mac laughed and sat up. 

"Hurry up and disarm that thing."

"Working on it."

The team and everyone else were waiting outside. Firefighters were on standby, but Russ told them to wait just in case the last bomb goes off.

"There was a ten minute time between the first bomb and second bomb", Russ said. 

"Then how long until the possible explosion", Riley asked. 

"Fifteen seconds."

"Can you hurry Mac", Jack said. 

"Don't rush me Jack", Mac countered. 

"Five seconds", Russ said. "Four, three, two, one."

The team watched and nothing happened. 

"They did it", Cage said. 

Mac fell back laughing. "That was insane."

Jack laughed and crouched down next to Mac. "Good job lunatic. One second left."

The building began rumbling. 

"What's that?"

The first two explosions caused structural damage. Lets get out of here before it falls on us."

"Yep", Jack said helping Mac up. 

The team waited outside in anticipation. They saw out of the smoke, two figures walking out. They all cheered happily. Mac and jack walked over to them. 

"Feel familiar", Mac asked. 

"You mean when we walked out of your house after being stuck on top of a bomb?"

"Yep", Mac laughed. 

They walked to the group and hugged them. Mac hugged and kissed Riley. 

"I told you we would be okay."

Riley smiled and nodded. 

"Good job Blondie."

Mac smiled at her sorta. "You can add nine more people to the list Matty."

Matty looked at him and knew he what he was talking about. Nine Phoenix agents dead. She nodded in understanding. 

Jack patted Macs back. "You did good Mac. You can't save everyone."

"I know."

Mac heard sounds from behind him and he turned. They all watched as the building began falling. 

"Told you", Mac said to Jack. 

"Yes you did."

"You knew the building was going to fall", Leanna asked Mac. 

"Ya. Sorta."

Jack gasped. "I left the bomber inside."

Mac held in a laugh. "Good job Jack."

"I can tell nothing has changed", Matty said. 

"Very funny", Jack said. 

"I'm glad Codex has been taken care of again", Russ said. 

"Wait what", Cage asked. 

"So you did know", Mac asked. 

"Sorry Mac. We forgot to tell you", Bozer said. 

Mac turned around and looked at the collapsed Phoenix. 

"Do you guys remember what Mason said", he asked. 

"You mean the whole this isn't the endgame thing and how he is a pawn", Riley asked. 

"Yep. What if this was there endgame", Mac said turning to the group. "What if they had everything perfectly planned out so that we wouldn't suspect this."

"How would they pull that off", Leanna asked. 

"Think about it", Mac started. "They use Mason to get into my head. Knowing that I would be distracted, would then cause you guys to worry about me. They used Peyton and Nemesis to cause the black out. The black out would cause security problems, and give access to the Phoenix systems."

"With the Nemesis code that Peyton gave me, it must have had a bug on it that was set on a timer", Riley said. 

"Exactly. Then they use an event that they know I would know a lot about to distract us. Causing us to focus on trying to figure out what the possible targets are would allow the bomber to sneak in and plant his bombs. And you guys know the rest. This was their endgame."

The team looked at each other and sighed. 

"What matters is that we are okay", Jack said. "I bet their endgame was to kill off Mac. And then the rest of you. They failed miserably. If this was their endgame then they failed."

"You're right", Matty said. 

An hour later, everyone was figuring things out. Mac and Riley however were alone and talked. 

"Are you okay", Mac asked. 

"Ya. It was just a sprain."

Riley leaned into Mac. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. 

"Do you want to go home? We can invite the others."

"Sure."

A few more hours later, everyone was at Mac and Rileys. Except Russ, he was busy figuring out insurance papers for the Phoenix.

"You can't be serious", Bozer asked. 

"Come on Boze", Mac said. 

"All you have to do is propose", Jack said. 

The three men were in the house while the women were on the terrace. Mac was holding Jake, but Jake didn't know what was happening. He was very smart for a four year old and also enjoys bending paperclips just like his father. 

"It's not that hard. Get on one knee and say the words", Jack said. 

"Did you get on one knee", Bozer asked turning to Mac. 

"No. I sat next to her."

"Seriously", Jack asked.

"Yep."

"Look Bozer, just go up there and do it", Jack said. 

"Fine", he said walking onto the terrace. 

"How do you think it's going to go", Jack asked. 

"Fifty-fifty."

Riley, Cage, and Matty walked into the house and joined Jack and Mac. 

"Why does Bozer need to talk to Leanna", Riley asked. 

"He's proposing to Leanna", Jack said. 

"Really? Good for him", Matty said. 

They all heard a loud 'yes' from the terrace. They all smiled. 

"Hey everyone", Diane said walking in. 

"Hey", Riley said hugging her. 

"Guys, come up here", Bozer said. 

Mac put Jake down and he walked over to the couch. Still playing with the paperclip. The team went onto the terrace to congratulate the two. After a while of talking and laughing, Cage leaned next to Leanna. She nodded and Leanna leaned to Matty. Matty nodded and the three women got up.

"What are you guys doing", Jack asked. 

"We have decided to let the ones that started this family, spend some time together again. Just the four of you", Leanna said. 

The three women left the terrace. 

"Jack by the way, I have a story to tell you", Mac said. 

"What's up?"

"I used my phone today."

"Seriously. I wish I was there to make fun of you."

The four of them laughed. 

"Hey Boze, you made it through a Phoenix siege without being stabbed", Riley said. 

"Ouch", Bozer said. 

Mac and Jack laughed. 

"It was going to come up Boze", Mac said. 

The four of them laughed and had fun for a while. A few hours later, everyone left. 

Mac and Riley put Jake in bed, then they went to bed. Mac couldn't fall asleep, his mind was all over the place. He carefully got out of bed so he didn't wake Riley and went to the terrace. 

"Mac", Riley said softly. 

Mac turned around to see Riley standing there on the steps. "Hey Riles."

"What are you doing up?"

"I can ask you the same question."

"I know that but you answer me first."

"I was just thinking."

"About", Riley asked walking over to Mac. 

Mac looked over at the city. "Whenever we went to the bombing sites, I saw something that just makes me.." Mac couldn't finish his thought. Riley knew though that he was having trouble. 

"What did you see?"

"I uh I saw a child, Jake's age, laying on the ground with a black tag."

"Mac", she said grabbing his hand. He turned and Riley saw a tear travel down his face. 

"I can't unsee it."

"I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just couldn't. I couldn't tell anyone. It effected me more than I thought."

Riley rested her head on his shoulder. He turned his head and kissed her forehead. "I never meant to wake you."

Riley laughed lightly. "I was getting up anyway."

Mac laughed. "What is good though, is that I did have a few good thoughts today."

"Like what?"

"Like you and Jake. And how you, me, and Jake should go on a trip and get out of town for a while."

"I'd like that."

Mac smiled and looked at Riley. She looked up at him and kissed him. 

"Do you think Matty would be okay with that", Riley asked. 

"Technically she isn't our boss right now. So it doesn't really matter all that much."

Riley laughed again, "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated. I hope you all enjoyed.


	18. Newborn+Family+Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this small chapter just to have a small continuation to the story.

Mac kissed Riley’s forehead softly. She had just gone through twenty hours of giving birth to their daughter. 

"You did an amazing job Riles."

Riley smiled softly as her head was resting against his shoulder looking at Mac hold their daughter. 

"She’s so beautiful Mac."

"Definitely. Now we just need to name her."

"Yeah. What are we going to name her?"

Mac looked at Riley and the baby sleeping in his arms. He kept thinking and then he smiled. 

"What’s with the smile? Did you think of a name?"

"Yes, but it is a long shot."

"What is it?"

"I was thinking Artemis. What do you think?"

Riley looked at the baby and smiled. "I love it Mac. How did you come up with it?"

"Jake was named after someone from my past. It’s only fitting that our new little one here be named after someone from your past. And it isn’t the weirdest name in this family."

Riley laughed and laid against Mac. She put her arm around Macs’ arm and cradled the baby. 

"The name is perfect Mac, seriously. I love you."

"I love you too."

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Jack and Dianne came in. Jack was carrying Jake in his arms. 

"Hey you two", Jack said. 

"Hey Jack", Mac said quietly. 

"Where is my granddaughter?"

Mac and Riley smiled as Mac sat up on the bed. Jack and Diane walked over and got next to Mac. Jake was asleep in Jacks’ arms and no one wanted to wake him. 

"She’s beautiful. What is her name", Diane asked. 

"Well, we were thinking Artemis", Riley said. 

"That’s perfect", Jack said. 

"What do you think mom", Riley asked. 

Diane smiled. "It’s amazing."

Jake began stirring in Jacks’ arms, but stayed asleep. Mac smiled and handed the sleeping baby to Riley, who happily accepted taking her daughter. 

"Let me take him Jack", Mac said grabbing his son and cradling him. 

"Do I look old to you or something? I could’ve kept holding him." 

"Yes, you do look old", Riley said. 

Mac laughed quietly. "That and I wanted to hold my son."

Jack glared at them. "It makes sense that you want to hold your child."

"Enough of the jokes you three", Dianne said. "How are you feeling", she asked looking at Riley, who was still laying against Mac. 

"I’m okay. Just a little tired is all."

"Alright. If you want, Jack and I can take Jake for the night and you, Mac, and Artemis can have the night to yourselves?"

Riley looked at Mac, who was looking at her. "Maybe in a few hours. I want Jake to meet his sister." 

"Okay. We’ll be back in a few hours", Jack said. 

Jack and Dianne left the room, leaving Mac holding Jake and Riley holding Artemis. 

"Do you need anything", Mac asked. 

"No. I just want to enjoy this time with my family while I get it", Riley replied beginning to have tears in her eyes.

"Could you believe that we would ever be here. We both got chances that we never thought we would get."

Riley smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I never expected that I would get this chance. I’m glad that I got it with you."

"Same here Riles. Like I said when we first kissed. You are worth waiting for, and I’m glad I waited."

"So am I. I wonder what Jake is going to say about his new little sister."

"So do I. We will find out when he wakes up. I wonder what Jack did to him to make him sleep this long."

Riley laughed and closed her eyes. 

"That is a story I look forward to hearing."

Mac laughed and kissed her forehead. 

Jake began stirring again and slowly opened his ocean blue eyes. He began to sit up and stayed in Macs’ lap. 

"Hey sweetie", Riley said using her free hand to ruffle the childs’ blonde and black hair. 

He smiled and looked at the baby sleeping in his mothers’ arms. 

"This is your little sister Jake", Mac said. The boy looked up at Mac then back at the baby. "Her name is Artemis." 

"Artemis?"

"That’s right. She is named after someone from my past", Riley said. 

"And you were named after someone from my past", Mac said. 

The boy smiled as he looked at his baby sister. 

"Was I that tiny when I was born?"

"Yes, you were", Mac replied. "Your whole body could fit against my arm."

Jake leaned against Mac and got comfortable. 

"Are you tired buddy", Mac asked. 

"Yes."

"What did you do with grandma and grandpa", Riley asked. 

"We watched movies and grandpa told me stories about what he used to do."

"I would fall asleep too", Mac said. 

"Shush MacGyver", Riley said. 

Mac smiled but remained silent. 

Five minutes later, a nurse walked into the room. 

"Hey you guys", she said. "I see another little one has joined you three."

Mac and Riley smiled. "This is Jake, our son", Mac said. 

"Hi Jake."

"Hi", the boy responded shyly. 

"Do we have a name for the baby?"

"Yes. Her name is Artemis", Riley said. 

"Alright, interesting choice", the nurse said grabbing the file on the baby. "Artemis MacGyver. It has a nice ring to it."

"Thank you", Mac said. 

"Are you all wanting to stay the night?"

"Yes", Riley said. 

"Okay. I will leave you all and be back soon."

"Thank you", Riley said. 

The nurse left and Artemis began walking up. 

"Mac, she’s opening her eyes", Riley said excitedly. 

Mac looked over with a wide grin. Jake looked over with a smile as well. 

"I know I’ve already said this but she is so beautiful", Riley said as began to cry. 

"She really is", Mac said wrapping his arm around Riley. 

Macs’ phone buzzed ruining their moment. He picked it up and saw a text from Bozer. 

"Who is it", Riley asked. 

"Bozer. He said that the mission was", he stopped realizing Jake was still awake. "They finished their project and Leanna and Cage are on their way back. Bozer said he might come by and visit in the next hour."

"Exciting. Artemis gets to meet her uncle Bozer."

"Yep. Bozer has another playmate."

Riley laughed and kissed his cheek. 

An hour and a half later…

"There are my two best friends", Bozer said walking in. "With Jake and their new bundle of joy." 

"Hey Boze", Mac said. 

Bozer walked over to Rileys’ side and Riley carefully handed Artemis to Bozer. 

"Wow you two, she’s gorgeous."

"Thanks Boze", Riley said. 

There was a knock on the door and Jack came in. 

"Hey Boze."

"Hey Jack."

"I came in because I saw Bozer and thought you two would want to hear about the project so I came to see if you wanted me to take Jake."

"Sure Jack", Mac said. 

"I want to stay", Jake said still in Macs’ lap. 

"You can come back in a little bit. We just need to talk to uncle Bozer for a bit", Riley said. 

The four-year-old frowned but hugged Mac. 

"Don’t worry buddy. You can come hang out in a little bit", Mac said. 

"Okay", Jake replied still upset. 

Jack walked over and picked up Jake in a fun way. That earned a laugh from the other adults in the room. 

"What happened", Mac asked. 

"Nothing big. Taking down a drug lord by using his own men is pretty easy."

"How did you do that", Riley asked. 

"We kidnapped one of them and put him in the same room as Matty."

"That sounds right", Mac said. 

"I’m guessing that I may have to baby sit the baby", Bozer asked. 

"Yes. Sometimes. Jack and my mom are going to be doing most of it."

"You know you enjoy it though Boze", Mac said. 

"Yes, I do. I enjoyed being with Jake and I know I will enjoy being with.."

"Her name is Artemis", Riley said. 

"That’s a good name."

Mac and Riley smiled.

"Glad you like it", Mac said. 

"Anyway, I would love to stay, but I need to meet Leanna because we have dinner plans."

"We’ll see you later than", Mac said taking Artemis. 

"Bye you two. Sorry you three", Bozer said opening the door. 

"Bye Boze", Riley said laughing. 

Mac was laughing and shaking his head. 

"I’m tired", Riley said putting her head on Macs’ shoulder. 

Mac smiled and replied. "Get some sleep. I know that Jake is going to want to come by before he leaves with Jack and Diane."

"How did I find someone so great?"

"What do you mean?"

"I’m just wondering how I managed to find someone like you?"

"I have no idea. I guess it’s because we both know Jack."

Riley laughed. "That could be it. We just give him no credit."

"I don’t think he cares. He loves us too much", Mac said before kissing her on the head. 

"I love you so much Mac."

"I love you too Riles."


End file.
